When I thought I was Broken, I meet You
by Talawolfgirl
Summary: Inu and Kags have been through the same trama But What happens when both of their nightmares come back to haunt the two? NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. JUST THIS STORY THAT'S IT AND I ALSO OWN ME.
1. Chapter 1: Inuyasha story edited

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED THANKS TO MY BETA READER.**

 **BETA: lcoruscate123 be sure you check out her stories also ^_^**

 **"Dialogue"**

 _Dream/flashbacks_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 ****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 OR UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT THIS PLEASE TURN BACK NOW.****

Inuyasha had just turned sixteen, today on, Sunday October 7th. He was an inu-hanyou or half dog demon. This was because of his father, the well-known Inutaisho.  
The inu-dai-youkai or great dog demon was known as The Lord of the West.

The only downside was that he had a half-brother too, named Sesshomaru. He's a full demon. Both had the Same father, but their mothers couldn't be more different.

Sesshomaru's mom was a full-blooded inuyouki, like their father, but Inuyasha's mom, Izayou, was as human as human gets. Thus making Inuyasha a half demon. However, like every other half-demon, theirs always a certain time, usually a twelve-hour duration in which they turn human. Inuyasha's just so happened to be on the new moon. This year, of all years, the moonless night coincided with his birthday.

The worst thing about being human is that well,you're weak until your demon powers return. There wasn't much else to it.

Then two nights ago, that's when it all happened. That night was when It all happened and he couldn't go back to change it.

Inuyasha was heading home from the Public Library. He had gone there to get some work done for school. The excitement of his birthday had caused him to completely forget that today was the one day he became human, that is until he felt his demonic powers beginning to fade. As soon as he felt it coming on, Inuyasha knew exactly what it meant.

 _ **'Shit! tonight is the new moon, and of all the nights for it to be on, it just had to fall on my birthday!? Just fan-FUCKING-tastic!'**_

Inuyasha gathered his things before quickly leaving the Library. Just as he stepped out the door, he was stripped of his hanyou strength, one of the cursed effects he was forced to undergo on the new moon.

As Inuyasha brought his hands to his head to find his assumptions were correct, his normally fuzzy ears no longer existed, as he brought his hands back to his sides, he noticed his claws were also now finger-nails. He did his best to rush back home, he had a bad feeling. As soon as he had made the change, a feeling of dread slowly settled in his stomach. He didn't know if he was paranoid or what, but as he took a turn down an empty alleyway, his shoes tapping on the asphalt with his quickened pace, he had the feeling that he was being watched. He could feel someone's eyes on him.

This panicked Inuyasha, because just when he was leaving, just when his transformation had finished, and now he felt like someone was following him? What if it wasn't a coincidence, what if someone was waiting for him to change to come after him?

Inuyasha quickened his pace but it was all in vain, the transformation was finally finished as the last bit of his demonic blood seemed to disappear. With the last of it gone, so was his last enhanced sense, his instinct.

 **"Shit,"** Inuyasha muttered as he stopped dead in his tracks. This was it, he was now human, vulnerable and defenseless. Yeah, he knew how to fight as a half demon, but as a human, he could maybe take on other humans, but against demons, he wouldn't stand a chance.

With that thought, Inuyasha began to book it. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he felt not only the muscles in his thighs and calves burning, but his lungs screamed for a long gulp of air. He came to a stop, tripping over himself with his momentum before he placed his hands on his knees and heaved in a breathe. As he took a moment to breathe and rest, the clicking of heels was caught by his not-so-sensitive ears. He looked up, an exasperated expression on his face, as he saw three familiar looking girls coming his way.

Two of them were demons, Yura of the Hair and Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. Then the last of the three was a human, a Miko named Kikyou. The three girls couldn't be more different, but they did have one thing in common, they were all Inuyasha's ex-girlfriends. As they came closer and closer, each of them taking the sight of his human form, that they had previously never seen, Inuyasha felt himself sickened by their looks.

Kikyou gazed at him with tainted lust, Kagura undressed him with her eyes, Yura… She defiled him with the disturbing expression she held. Whatever they wanted, it wasn't good, especially since he didn't want them around him. He seemed to always choose girls who turned out to be total physcho bitches. He didn't mean to, that's just the way it always worked out.

Before he could tell them to get out of his way, shiny strands came from every which way at him. Unable to dodge quickly enough, it wrapped around his body, it bound around his wrists and pulled them backward, securing his hands behind his back.

 **"What the fuck!"** Inuyasha knew that this was Yura's doing. The silky dark rope was actually human hair that she would weave into webs of connected tresses. He tried to break free, yanking his hands forward from where they were bound, but he couldn't do it, he wasn't strong enough in his human state.

When Yura, Kagura, and Kikyou started approaching him, Inuyasha started to freak out even more, violently trying to whip his body out of Yura's clutches, but she made it tighten around him, squeezing the life out of him, making it hard to breathe.

 **"Good work Yura, that should hold him,"** Kagura said with a snarky tone, a smile tugging at her lips as she sent a gaze at Inuyasha, an evil glint in her Crimson red eyes. She made her way behind Inuyasha, her hands traced up his arms, feeling his muscular biceps through his shirt before resting them atop of his shoulders. Yura was looking him up and down licking her lips, she let her hand come out to grab a handful of his black hair as she gazed at it with affection.

 **"It's perfect even when your human."** the words that left her lips were obviously directed to the strands she fingered softly.

 **"Alright, just, what the fuck! Do you three think you're doin'!?"** Inuyasha yelled out at them, still struggling to break free.

 **"Isn't it obvious, Inu-Baby?"** Kikyou whispered in a low, seductive voice.

 **"We're here-."** She began with a sarcastic tone, mocking him with the look in her eyes.

 **"To. Do. You, of course!"** Yura finished that statement as she used the moment to rip his shirt open with each word.

It revealed Inuyasha's upper body, exposing a set of six-pack abs, drool-worthy, muscular biceps, his chest that was a little more than well-toned was freed from its cloth prison, out for the world to see. The three girls were fussing over him as they pretty much slobbered on everything in the process.

 **"Yura, how about you go first?"** Kikyou said.

 **"You sure girls?"** Yura asked the two horny girls, They both nodded,

 **"Yes, and after you've had your fun, it's Kagura's turn and then mine!"** Kikyou said. Yura then nodded and kept moving her hands down. Inuyasha felt Yura's Hand touching something that he didn't want to be touched by her or by any of them for that matter, she squeezed his "manhood," not so gently. Inuyasha couldn't say anything other than a grunt of pain. Yura began her fun with Inuyasha, She started tearing his jeans down, his boxers with them. He was completely revealed now, completely vulnerable. The way they stared at it and licked their lips, he didn't like it.

 **"Here, Yura, give him this,"** Kikyou said. Inuyasha didn't see the small item that Kikyou handed the hair demon, but Yura smirked as she took it. Kagura came closer, putting her hand on Inuyasha's face so her fingers were resting on either cheek.

 **"Open up, Inuyasha,"** Kagura said as she forced his mouth open and Yura stuffed whatever it was in his mouth and began jamming it down his throat with her finger. He choked at first, gagging, but she glared at him as she continuing forcing her finger down his throat.

 **"Swallow, Inu, or you'll choke and die."** Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and eventually, as he needed air, he had no choice but to swallow the pill they'd given him.

 **"Good** **boy,"** Kagura said as she scratched where his ears would be and Yura got down to her knees.

Inuyasha was slowly getting back to his senses, tears burned in the corners of his eyes from Yura's harsh treatment. He looked down at her, feeling someone grabbing his most sacred of places.

 **"Yura, don't do this. STOP!"** Yura didn't listen to his pleading, instead, she went about her plans. She brought her mouth to it and he scowled as he looked away. He felt disgusted, this was vile. How many dicks did Yura suck off before? Her mouth was dirty, they were all dirty. He felt Yura going faster and faster and he didn't want to spend himself to her. He refused to! **"Yura, please, stop... I don't want this!"** Yura stopped her administrations to gaze up into the hanyou's eyes. A venomous ice filled her gaze and she began to grow angry.

 **"You don't want us to pleasure you Inuyasha?"** She asked and he was quick to shake his head. Kikyou wore a frown as Yura stood up with a **'hmph'.**

 **"Maybe you'll change your mind soon,"** Kagura said, something in her voice forced him to feel beyond worried. Something about her tone told him that this wasn't the worst of it. Not by a long shot.

Yura used her web of hair to pull him down to his knees (hands still tied tightly behind his back) before the three began to walk away. He was about to struggle, about to call out and ask what the meaning of this was, but he was stunned silent by the next words he heard, muttered by Kagura's voice.

 **"He's all yours Naraku."** With that, the three took their leave for now. They waited a little away, keeping guard as Naraku had done for them.

and the next thing Inuyasha knew was that the guy started unzipping his pants and started chuckling, he kicks Inuyasha's back so he's facing the ground. Inuyasha couldn't believe what was gonna happen, he was about to have a guy's dick Inside his ass.

 **" SHIT NO! PLEASE, DON- GAH!"** Inuyasha felt Naraku shoving his dick up his ass, Every thrust the Hanyou turned human was more painful than before.

 **"STOP STOP STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE PLEASE NO MORE!"** Inuyasha sobbed out.

 **"shut it, half-breed, You are in no position on telling me to stop, I'll stop whenever I feel or get bored with you and So far I'm not, so be a good puppy and shut up."** And with that Naraku just kept on pounding into Inuyasha, blood pouring out of him and his screams of agony fading into the night sky.

After 2 hours Naraku was done, the sun was about to rise, so Naraku disappeared into the night.

 **-Meanwhile with Yura, Kagura and Kikyou-  
**

 **"I want to watch-"** Yura began, but Kagura stopped her.

 **"You know Naraku likes his privacy."** The wind sorceress said, causing the hair demon to sigh.

 **"Shit, No! Please, don-Gahhh!"** Inuyasha's voice picked up through the air and Kagura furrowed her brows as she held her fan up. She used her ability to control the wind to send the sounds of Inuyasha's torment high, upwards into the night sky, where no one would hear.

 **"I feel kind of bad for him,"** Kikyou admitted, but Yura shot a glare.

 **"Well, maybe next time, he won't deny our advances!"** Yura spat out.

 **"STOP STOP STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! PLEASE, NO MORE!"** Inuyasha's sobbing didn't even sound like him anymore, but after that, they heard no other noises.

It was just before the sun was going to rise that Naraku finally joined them and seeing as Inuyasha would no longer be a full human for much longer, they left, biding their time for now.

 _Inuyasha had probably laid there for hours, his body bloody and bruised, foreign fluid filled him and disgusted him. He hated himself, he hated what had happened. He couldn't stop it, he hadn't been strong enough. He had laid in a pool of his own blood, hoping that maybe he'd get lucky and maybe... Just maybe, he would somehow just die, but as his demon blood began to enter his veins again, his body quickly began to heal. However, even if the physical signs were no longer there, he still saw it, heard it and felt it.  
_

Inuyasha headed home, when he walked in... well... more like ran in his older-half-brother was there and so was his Female husky mix who he named Nikki, But Inuyasha ran past her which confused the canine. Sesshomaru was about to say something but Inuyasha ran into his private bathroom, turned on the shower, ripped off his clothes, got in the hot water, and just started scrubbing away the feeling of that vile spider hanyou away.  
Without meaning to he started crying, Sesshomaru was concerned when Inuyasha ran inside he smelled one of his little brothers three exs scents on him and along with...Naraku's? He wanted to talk to his little brother, so he waited until he was done.  
After Inuyasha was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and went in his dresser to change into a tank top and sweatpants he was so focused on getting ready for bed that he didn't sense his older brother walk up behind him.  
Sesshomaru touched his shoulder and what shocked him was Inuyasha's reaction.  
Inuyasha jumped and his back was against his dresser until he realized it was Sesshomaru. After trying to calm down which the inu-hanyou was failing miserably at Inuyasha then yelled, **"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT HU?!"** Sesshomaru was shocked he never heard Inuyasha snap at him like this nor has he ever smelt fear coming off him ever, something must've happened to his little brother.  
 **"Inuyasha, are you ok?"**  
 **"I'M FINE! JUST... LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Inuyasha was about to shove by Sesshomaru but he felt his brother grab his arm and made him look at him and what Sesshomaru saw were...tears? Inuyasha never cried so this shocked him something bad had indeed happened.  
 **"Inuyasha..what happened?"** Sesshomaru wanted to know what happened to his little brother.  
 **"NOTHING! JUST, BACK OFF! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"** Inuyasha was trying to hide his despair he didn't want his brother to look down on him.  
But Sesshomaru kept asking  
 **"Inuyasha, what happened? I can't help you if you don't tell me. I want to know why you're acting like this. This isn't like you, tell me what happened Please!"**  
and that was Inuyasha's breaking point.  
 **"I WAS RAPED OK! I FORGOT IT WAS MY FUCKING HUMAN NIGHT AND MY THREE CRAZY EX GIRLFRIENDS AMBUSHED ME AND YURA TRIED FORCING HERSELF ON ME AND WHEN I BEGGED HER TO FUCKING STOP SHE AND THE OTHER WHORES WEREN'T TO DAMN HAPPY SO THE NEXT THING I KNEW I'M BEING PULLED TO THE GROUND BY HER WEBBS OF HAIR AND BEFORE I COULD YELL OUT 'WHAT THE FUCK' I HEARD HER SAY NARAKU'S NAME AND THEN THEY LEFT, I FELT NARAKU KICK ME ON MY BACK ONTO THE GROUND AND HE FUCKING….HE FUCKING...THAT FUCKING BASTARD….GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**  
Sesshomaru grabbed his little brother and held him while Inuyasha sobbed into his brothers shoulder.  
 **"HE WOULDN'T STOP I CAN STILL FEEL HIM RIPPING ME APART I DON'T WANT TO FEEL LIKE THIS SESSH….I JUST…..DON'T THINK I CAN TRUST ANYONE AGAIN!"**  
Sesshomaru just held his baby brother tightly, hearing him and seeing Inuyasha like this was tearing the full Inu demon apart.  
After what seemed like hours but it was only minutes Inuyasha cried himself to sleep, Sesshomaru tucked him into his bed, and walked out to go to bed himself he was pissed at what Naraku and Inuyasha's three ex's did to his baby brother. He promised himself that after he has finished college next month he will kill the bastard for doing this to him.  
As Inuyasha slept Naraku was there, Inuyasha now found terror in meeting the blood red eyes of the demented demon that now plagued his nightmares.

It was now Monday, October 8th 2018  
 **"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!."** The voice that called to him was none other than Miroku. Inuyasha wished the 'monk-in-training' would leave him alone. Sure, they were best friends, but ever since what happened, Inuyasha didn't want to be around anyone. Rather, he wanted to recede into loneliness. He wanted to be left alone. If no one else was ever there, he could never get hurt. It was an obvious solution.

 **"What is your problem Inu!? You know what, I get you the stupid math notes and save you a spot in the line for lunch, but you just keep ignoring me! Tell me whats wrong!"** Miroku had enough. These past two days, Inuyasha had done nothing but mope. It wasn't normal. Usually, Inuyasha was upbeat, competitive, sure he could be pessimistic, but not like this.

 **"Why don't you just leave? Ya ever think your company isn't wanted!?"** Inuyasha snapped back, only for Miroku to be taken aback.

 **"Inu-dude, seriously, what happened?"** Something serious must have happened. Inuyasha hadn't acted like this since, since well, never. Inuyasha had never acted like this and it wasn't normal, not one bit. Miroku watched Inuyasha looked around as he got up and started towards the trash. He flopped his lunch in there and started for the hall, but Miroku followed him the whole way.

 **"Tell meee!"** Miroku went on as Inuyasha made it to his locker. The hanyou was opening it when a note fell out and he stared at it with apprehension. Miroku looked from his face to the note and was about to pick it up and read it, but Inuyasha got it first.

 **"Who is it from, a lady?"** Miroku asked and Inuyasha opened it and read it,  
 _ **'Inuyasha,  
You really shouldn't have resisted Yura or your other ex's or I wouldn't have done what I have done, all though I have to say that I had a great time, maybe we should do that again, I would love to fuck that little tight ass of yours again.'  
-Naraku-  
**_After he was done reading the letter he tore it up quickly. He looked to Miroku, tears threatening to pour from his eyes.  
 **"Inuyasha?"** Miroku asked. That had been the moment Inuyasha spilled everything.

The next thing he knew, Miroku wound his arms tightly around the hanyou.

 **"It's gonna be okay, Inuyasha."** Were his muttered words of comfort. Here the monk stood, hugging Inuyasha and he found himself wrapping his own two arms around him as his face lowered to his shoulder. He was completely vulnerable as he returned the embrace. After his tears were spent and he could no longer cry, he felt himself become filled with rage. He pulled back with a look of disgust. Miroku let Inuyasha vent for a good while, giving him all the time he needed.

After what seemed like an hour, they had to go back to class. Inuyasha took his seat next to the monk and they waited for the teacher to come in. It was another five minutes before their history teacher Mr. Myoga finally came into the classroom. That's was also when two girls walked in.

One had dark brown hair that was pulled up and tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing pink from head to toe. The girl was none other than Sango, Miroku's long-term girlfriend. Behind her was another girl, who Inuyasha had never seen before. He figured she was a new student or something.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked enchanting with her long raven-colored hair and her chocolate brown eyes. She had on a low cut tank top, the black fabric contrasted nicely against her skin tone. His eyes instantly became glued to the bit of cleavage she had. The top she currently wore, it was snug against her toned stomach. As he almost found himself drooling, he didn't see her black leather jacket or her low rise dark-blue skinny jeans. However, his eyes did eventually trail down and he would have to say those pants definitely gave the curve of her hips and that nice, round bottom some justice.

His eyes had grown hazy for a moment, but it didn't last long. How could he ever trust another person, male or female? It was bad enough he had broken down to what happened to him, he was in no way ready to trust a woman or a man, or anyone.

There was something about her though. He didn't know what it was, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw a look of fright. He found an enormity of pain and betrayal edged into the crevices of her face, of her being.

Then, the teacher, Myoga-Sensei pulled him from his train of thoughts.

 **"Inuyasha, move your things."** It was more a demand. The hanyou stared at him, not understanding what he wanted from him. He watched Myoga-Sensei point to his bag in the empty desk by him. Then he realized that girl was still standing there and suddenly it all fell into place.

They wanted him to move his bag so she could sit there… Next to him. She was going to be seated right there, so close to him!? She sat down as soon Inuyasha moved his bag and when she did, he discovered something else about her. She smelt incredible. She smelt so good that it took all of him to even catch one word of whatever Myouga-Sensei was saying. The class seemed to roll to go on forever when finally the bell rang and the class was let out.

Inuyasha had hurried off to his next class, but throughout the day, he saw the new girl talking to only Sango and Miroku, but she clung to Sango like a life-line. Finally, when school was out, Miroku and Sango called Inuyasha over when he was exiting the building and he made his way towards his two friends along with that new girl from Myouga-Sensei's class.

 **"Hey, Sango, Miroku-"** He looked at Kagome and frowned. Why did she smell so good? Why did she look so sad?

 **"Sup, I'm Inuyasha."** He stated before mentally kicking himself.

 _ **'Smooth'**_ He thought. She stared at him for a moment before looking downwards, not making eye contact.

 **"I'm Kagome."** She muttered with a slight bow before stepping closer to Sango. He watched as she dug her nails into her palms as she tried to get further away from both Miroku and him, all the while, trying to stay close to Sango. He could tell she was scared. Why was she afraid?

When her face lifted upwards, her eyes caught something behind the hanyou. She trembled as she took a step backward. She looked like she might bolt at any moment. Inuyasha, curious as to what frightened her so much, turned his head back to see it was Naraku. He froze, but he wasn't shaking like a leaf like Kagome was. He was scared, no actually terrified was more like it, but she was beyond that. She looked like she was about to die or something.

Miroku seemed to realize something was up and he nudged Sango as they noticed Naraku waltzing his way towards them.

 **"Well, hello Kags."** The way he said her name was lustful and something told Inuyasha to protect her, but the problem was he couldn't move either. He could only replay, no, he could only relive that night with his three ex-girlfriends and this fucked up mofo. Naraku Kept walking while giving Kagome that lustful glare.

 ** _A/N:_** I hope you guys like it, I know it's starting off dark and it's gonna continue being dark for a few more chapters, so just bear with me. If anything, I would appreciate some reviews and followers never hurt. I would also like some ideas on Kagome's Chapter. And Naraku seems to be up to something so I need some Ideas on how her story should go. Like I said, It's gonna get dark for a few more chapters, but I Will indeed lighten it up. THERE WILL BE A HAPPY INUxKAGS ENDING.

 ****NOTE: YES I ADDED SESSHY AND YES I KNOW HE IS ACTING A LITTLE OOC TOWARDS INUYASHA BUT AS YOU CAN TELL BY THE STORY, INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE ALSO GONNA BE OOC AND ALSO IT'S MY STORY AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ IT'S THAT SIMPLE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's delima

**COPYRIGHT: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. Tokyo Ghoul is owned by Sui Ishida and Viz as well, don't sue me. ^^**

 **-WARNING- THIS STORY CONTAINS ATTEMPTED RAPE, IF UNDER-AGE OR UNCOMFORTABLE, KNOW THAT THIS STORY CONTAINS SUCH THINGS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.-**

 **A.N:Hey, everyone, I am back and ready to continue this story. So let's begin.**

 **Beta: lcoruscate123**

previously on 'When I Thought I Was Broken, I Met You',

Inuyasha had just turned sixteen, but it wasn't the celebration that he would want to remember, because on that night, on the new moon, also happened to be his human night. However, because of the excitement of his 'sweet sixteen', he had completely forgotten about his 'time of weakness' and for that, the night that had SHOULD NOT have occurred was when his life completely changed.

Inuyasha was trying to get home before the transformation could begin to take effect, but it was all in vain, for the transformation had already been set in motion. Just after it finished, Inuyasha was ambushed by three of his ex-girlfriends, two girls were demons, Yura of the hair and Kagura of the wind, the third being a human, a miko, named Kikyou.

The girls decided that this would be a good time to have some 'fun' with the hanyou turned human. So, the whole thing with Yura being a 'Hair demoness', she can control strands of hair, making them rope-like and with Inuyasha becoming human, his reflexes weren't exactly as fast as the long, dark hair shooting out of Yura's hands.

With Inuyasha bound and in all-out terror, he tried breaking the hair with his usually exceptional strength, but with no such luck this time. Then what really freaked him out more was when his exes were staring him down with lustful eyes.

Yura was the first to make an approach, pretty much ripping open Inuyasha's shirt, exposing his upper body. Yura began doing something that she or the others should not be doing to him and that was touching him in any way, they were all dirty and he DID NOT want either of them near him, but everything wasn't going as he wanted to. Probably because Yura continued her on with her plan. Without his permission, she went ahead and started sucking his cock. Then, when Inuyasha demanded her to stop, she wasn't exactly too happy with that either. Inuyasha heard her say that 'He would soon change his mind.' Before leaving him confused about what she was talking about, he also heard her mumble a name that sounded something like 'Naraku'. The three girls left with the sound of their retreating steps before they took watch.

Inuyasha by this time, was still naked and tied-up. Naraku kicked him onto his back, his face was pressed down against the ground, before he heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped and the sound of sadistic chuckling.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was about to happen... He was about to have some guy's-. Some guy's dick was about to be in his ass. The words echoed deep within his consciousness. Inuyasha's mind was going overload. He was just violated by Yura and two of his other exes and now he was about to be raped by some fucking dude?

Inuyasha felt Naraku ram into him, painfully. The hanyou turned human's screams of agony disappeared into the night sky. Could no one hear him?

After what seemed like forever, Naraku was finally finished with the hanyou. Like a spider, he crept into the night and disappeared into the shadows, along with those three skanks.

When Inuyasha turned back into his normal hanyou form, all the bruises he had disappeared, immediately vanished, but the feeling was still there. The memories of that night plagued his life force, his vitality. What was the point of anything when things like that could happen to you?

He couldn't believe he was raped by a guy. How could he be? He was Inuyasha, hanyou, strong and proud! Not anymore… He had never felt so disgusted with himself.

After a reconciliation with his best friend, Miroku, he seemed to be a little more himself. However, everything seems to be getting a little better, or worse? Inuyasha can't be sure, but he met this new girl, Kagome Higurashi.

When he first saw her, he was pretty much hypnotized by her, but he instantly shook those thoughts away after what happened that night. How could he trust any woman!? Or anyone at all for that matter. But something about her made him do a double take, and not just those curves either.

Her brown eyes held a depth of pain and betrayal. He could see her misery behind her surface.

When school was finally over, he met up with Sango, Miroku, and the new girl, Kagome, happened to be there too, with Sango it seemed. He also noticed that she smelled good, like really good, but he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't know what it was about her, but she made him feel—better? No, safe. He also noticed that she clung to Sango like they were one in the same person. It was like she was trying to keep away from him and Miroku. However, when she saw Naraku, she was ready to bolt...

 **NOW.**

After Naraku left, Inuyasha finally relaxed.

 **"Inu, You good man?"** Miroku whispered into the hanyou's ear.

Said hanyou nodded. Miroku knew that his best friend wasn't really ok, he was getting ready to pull him to the side and say something, but then they heard Sango talking to Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the poor girl, with her hands trembling and her heavy breathing, they both could say she was shaking more like a leaf.

Sango was desperately trying to get Kagome to calm down. What she didn't know though, nor did Miroku or Inuyasha, was that she was having a flashback.

 **"Kagome? KAGOME!"** Sango grasped Kagome by the shoulders and yelled before frantically shaking said girl back into reality.

 **"WHAT!"** Kagome snapped, the tone of her voice lashing out, but she instantly regretted it when she realized it was Sango she had snapped at.

Not only was Sango taken aback by Kagome's sudden hostility, but Miroku and Inuyasha were as well.

 **"Oh Kami! Sango, I—I, didn't mean to-. I... I'm Sorry."** With that, Kagome took off running. She worked her legs hard as tears of guilt ran down her face too. Staining her. Staining her legs with fatigue and her eyes with salt. She was already stained though, so what did it matter?

 **"KAGOME WAIT!"** Sango kicked into gear almost immediately. Miroku and Inuyasha were right behind her. They ran after Kagome as quick as they could, but Kagome must have had some real adrenaline pumping, because she managed to get out of their sight.

In the end though, Inuyasha picked up her scent, so they knew they would find her eventually. They figured they'd walk a little slowly to give her time to calm down. If they had known what would happen, maybe they would have tried to reach her a little more quickly.  
-With Kagome-

Kagome was walking around what she believed was a park, she was still new here, so she wasn't sure of anything really. Plus, she was distraught, her tears finally spent

 _ **'I can't believe that I snapped at Sango like that, all because she was trying to get my attention!'**_ Kagome was standing near a large tree. She banged her fist against the rough bark and she continued to be devoured by her thoughts.

 _ **'All because I just saw Naraku and the flashback of what he did to me three years ago all came flooding back to the surface.'**_ Kagome backed away from the tree for a second, her bangs falling in front of her face, hiding her eyes from the world, shielding her. She didn't see anyone approaching or anything... She took a few inhales and tried to wipe her eyes free of tears, as she began to take steps forward. She didn't really look where she was going either.

 _ **'I thought I was gonna try to move on from that. I mean it was three years ago. I should've been over it long before now, I shouldn't still be scared of the male species, but I guess that was wishful thinking. Why did I think I could handle this?'** _ Kagome was still so deep in thought, that she didn't pay attention and she mindlessly bumped into someone.

 **"Sorry about that."** She mumbled as she bowed her apology, but when she rose her head to politely make eye contact with the stranger, a rather tall person, of male stature, looked down upon her with wolfish eyes and a lustful grin. Kagome could tell he was a wolf demon too, as well as the two other guys behind him. They were all wolf demons. Great...

 **"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, guys."** The one who stood in the front of the others said. The wolf demon had ebony hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore a brown mesh shirt, showing off his jacked muscles and hardened sixpack. He also had on dark brown cargos, black combats, and a brown wolf tail.

The way they looked at her, Kagome didn't like it, not one bit. So she mumbled a sorry and tried to walk the other way. She thought it was working, but was proven wrong when she was grabbed by the black-haired wolf demon.

 **"And just where do you think you're going, sexy?"** The wolf called out huskily. He swept her up close to him, his lips brushing against her ear.

 **"We're just getting started."** As he said it, he reached for her wrists and she stood there almost as if in a daze. She couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be happening, not here, not now.

 **"Let me go!"** Kagome let out weepily as her voice began to fail her.

Kagome struggled even harder as she continued to beg him to let her go but instead, he threw her to the ground. The sudden impact of hitting the ground knocked the air out of Kagome. A gasp of pain left her lips and just when she was finally getting her breath back, she found herself being pinned down by the wolf guy as he straddled her.

Kagome began squirming as she kicked her legs and tried to fight him off, but he just looked over at his buddies and called one of them over to hold her arms down. Probably because she was throwing as many slaps and punches, however weak they were, as she could at him.

The wolf demon with a white mohawk got up and began over from where the two stupid demons had seated themselves. Kagome got a good look at him too as he came over, she burnt his image in her mind's eye, both of them. How could she not?

He was wearing a similar shirt to the guy holding her down, light brown in color as well, showing off his muscles and abs. Instead of cargos, he wore black shorts and white trainers.

The other wolf with white hair with a tuft of black at the top went to stand watch. Kagome kept trying to struggle but he had a good hold on her wrists. She tried to open her mouth again, but when she went to scream, her voice died on it's way out of her throat. Kagome felt the guy's rough kisses up her stomach while he moved his hands up her torso, pulling up her shirt in the process and reaching under her bra. Kagome felt him fondle her breasts roughly, uncomfortable as she let out a noise of helplessness, a plea for help that was muffled by her lips being pressed tightly together. What really got her the most though was when he brought his face to hers and tried to mash his open mouth against her lips. she really started to freak out then.

When his tongue finally assaulted her mouth and she could no longer hold her own lips sealed, she bit the wolf's tongue.

 **"OUCH, YOU LITTLE SLUT!"** The wolf demon yipped out, surprising his friend who were still holding her down. With the small amount of free reign, Kagome tried to break free. However, they still held her down, but she took in a deep breath of air and proceeded to let loose the sound of her lungs. However, she felt herself get popped hard in the face, taking her aback as she tried to gain her senses again. As she had emptied her lungs, she was suddenly pounded in the side of the face, by a fist or open hand, she wasn't too sure. That is what she gathered as she tried to make sense of everything. She was just positive it would bruise, but what was new?

 **"Quiet, do you want someone to find us?"** The black-haired male hissed.

 **"THAT'S THE IDEA! You FUCKING BASTARD, NOW GET OFF ME!"** Kagome screamed as she finally found her voice. She didn't stop trying to struggle, she only continued to struggle more, she would try everything just to get these guys off her. Even with no success, she wouldn't stop.

The male lifted up her shirt and bra again so that her breasts were easily visible for the world to see. He and The other wolf were drooling. Kagome could feel bile rising in her throat.

The black-haired wolf started his assault again, he bit Kagome's left nipple hard, puncturing it, and he started sucking roughly on that breast while his other hand slipped past both her pants and her underwear, she could feel him rubbing her 'Forbidden area' **.**

 **"NO, STOP IT, PLEASE!"** Kagome's cries fell on deaf ears. Without any warning, Kagome felt him shove three fingers deep inside of her. When this happened, it was her breaking point, a Blood-curdling scream was ripped straight out of her throat. The sound of her torment and agony was thrusted heavily into the crisp autumn air.

 **"STOP, STOP TAKE THEM OUT TAKE THEM OUT!"** Kagome sobbed out, but the wolf kept thrusting his fingers into her again and again. It was so painful. Kagome knew she was gonna be bleeding because of his claws. Her struggle was becoming more desperate now.

The wolf Kept sucking and biting at her breasts, which were starting to bleed because of his long, sharp fangs. He was using his other hand to fondle her other breast which was gonna be bruised and bleeding from his claws and his roughness, his other hand violently fingering her 'maidenhood'

Kagome heard fabric rip and tear and knew he ripped her pants to shreds, she knew what was about to come when she heard him unzip his zipper. At this Kagome really began screaming.

 **"NO, STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE GET OFF ME!"** Kagome closed her eyes as she screamed, she sobbed and struggled she tried just about everything that she could do. She wasn't strong enough. Why was she never strong enough?

The male was about to enter her when all of a sudden, he wasn't there anymore. Kagome was a little confused, but she could no longer see past her tears or hear past her sobs.

She also felt the other wolf let go of her wrists, she caught him running through blurry eyes before she looked at the grassy ground and let herself drown away in despair. She took the time to slowly curl up into a ball so that she could cover up her body and her shame. Without even realizing, she rocked herself ever so slightly in a small effort to calm herself.

Kagome heard a familiar, feminine voice. It sounded kinda like Sango, but Kagome was to shaken up, she didn't even bother to look up. When she felt comforting arms wrapped around her and heard the soft weeping and words of comfort though, she knew it was Sango. Sango was crying and she couldn't understand why. Kagome then heard another voice, a male one and he sounded pissed off, she knew it wasn't Miroku but after a moment, she realized it was Inuyasha.

 **-Before, with the others-**

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were still trying to find Kagome, Inuyasha was getting close. He could smell her sweet cherry blossom scent, but with a hint of fear. Something was wrong. He raised his nose to the air to get a better whiff when both him and his two companions heard a Blood-curdling scream. They all thought the same thing.

 _ **'KAGOME'**_

Inuyasha was in a full-blown sprint with Miroku and Sango trying to catch up.

Five minutes went by in a whirl, giving Inuyasha time to arrive at the park. He immediately began sniffing out Kagome.

He was quick to find her scent, but there was another smell. A pungent and repulsive smell, and he didn't like that all too much. He knew that smell and it was male arousal and wolf. To make matters worse, he knew just who that wolf was. Inuyasha growled and ran straight to the source, he finally got there and what he saw made him sick. What he saw made his eyes bleed red.

There was Koga on top of a struggling, sobbing, nearly-half-naked Kagome.

 _ **"NO, STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE, GET OFF ME!"** _ Her screams and sobs reminded him of what Naraku did to him, but hearing this from a sweet girl like Kagome really threw him over the edge.

As fast as his legs could take him, he finally got to them. Just when Koga was about to enter Kagome in a not so pleasant way, Inuyasha grabbed him and threw him towards the tree behind him. Inuyasha then started towards the wolf with a dangerous look on his face as he let out a low growl.

That's when Sango and Miroku arrived on the scene. Sango was the first to see Kagome curled up into a ball. She ran up to the frightened girl and started saying words of comfort, throwing her arms around her, just holding her, Sango couldn't help her own tears from flowing.

Koga was knocked out due to the force of hitting the tree, so with him out of commission, Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and walked up to Sango and Miroku. Sango was holding a curled up and sobbing Kagome.

One look at her shattered form broke what little sanity he had left, Inuyasha growled and walked back towards the wolf who was slowly gaining consciousness.

As Koga came to and saw Inuyasha approaching him, he realized that the hanyou was pissed as ALL HELL!

 **"KOGA, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Inuyasha Screamed as he grabbed the wolf by the neck and held him up against the tree, making sure to rub his exposed skin against the rough bark.

Sango and Miroku looked up, realizing what Inuyasha was doing. They watched as the hanyou grabbed Koga by the neck and began yelling at him.

 **"Miroku, you gotta go stop him, quick! Before he does something he regrets."** Sango told Miroku as soon as she got a grasp on the situation. So the monk did as told.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK!? DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, HUH!?"** Inuyasha yelled while slamming Koga hard against the tree.

 **"INU STOP, LET KOGA GO!"** Miroku pleaded to the raging Hanyou. However, Inuyasha didn't listen. He just continued to slam Koga over and over again, against the tree.

 **"ANSWER ME!"** Inuyasha was gonna slam Koga against the tree again, until he felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder, he turned and glared at his best friend.

 **"He's not worth it."** Miroku stated slowly before dragging his eyes over to Kagome. Inuyasha followed his eyes to see her still sobbing in Sango's arms, looking worse for wear.

 **"That's enough. I think Kagome needs us right now, don't you think?"** Miroku said calmly to his friend.

Inuyasha looked at a dazed Koga and dropped him to the ground.

 **"This isn't over yet, Wolf,"** Inuyasha said to Koga with so much venom before he followed Miroku and walked towards the two girls.

Both males approached slowly because they didn't want to scare Kagome. Miroku was terrified out of his wit on how to treat Kagome when she had been ill-treated in such a manner, but Inuyasha was fuming. He could only imagine. How horrible it is, because he-. He didn't want to think about that, Kagome needed him right now and she needed him to protect her in the future. He would never let this happen to her again. Never.

Kagome was curled into a tight ball, sobbing and a saying something along the lines **"No more, please, no more."**

 _ **'Kagome.'**_ Inuyasha looked at the shaking girl in front of him. Inuyasha then looked at Sango and Miroku.

 **"I think we should get her to a hospital,"** Inuyasha said to his friends.

They both nodded.

With that, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and softly placed a hand on her shoulder, but she jumped at the sudden touch and screamed.

 **"NO, PLEASE! I SAID NO MORE PLEASE!"**

 **"Kagome, stop, it's just me, Inuyasha, I'm not gonna hurt you."** Inuyasha knit his brows tightly together as he spoke gently to Kagome, who was still sobbing and trying to get away, except she also didn't want to seem to leave Sango's arms.

Inuyasha knew that it wasn't him she was seeing but someone else. So he just let her get this out of her system. After a long while, Kagome finally fell asleep in Sango's arms, tears still leaking down her face.

 **"Here Inuyasha, take her to the hospital now."** Sango whispered quietly as to not stir the sleeping girl. Inuyasha took that opportunity to gently grab Kagome out from Sango's arms. Miroku helped settle her smoothly so that Inuyasha held her bridal style and made sure her chest was against his so her front was covered.

 **"Your hoodie."** Inuyasha let out, which caught everyone off guard.

 **"Give me your hoodie, monk."** Inuyasha whispered, he really didn't want to wake up Kagome. Miroku was quick to shoulder off his purple jacket and before he went to place it over any exposed part of the girl, Sango grabbed it from him and she made sure Kagome was covered. She didn't trust the monk.

As Sango was doing that, Inuyasha found himself looking at her face. What he saw made him cringe with rage. What he saw drove him mad with outrage because right there on her face was a huge purple and blue bruise and three red claw marks.

 _ **'Koga fucking hit her. HE FUCKING HIT HER!"**_ Inuyasha screamed in his head. Inuyasha was trying so hard to control his rage. He didn't have time for this, he had to get Kagome to the Tokyo hospital, because she was bleeding really bad everywhere, but especially down there and he was certain that was not a good thing. He had no time to waste.

So with Sango and Miroku telling him to go and take Kagome and that they will be there soon, he wasted not a second more as he used his demonic speed and headed towards the nearest hospital in Tokyo. After a few twists and turns, jumping over a couple rooftops, he found the closest one, which was 'Sakura Hospital.' It wasn't hard to find since it smelt like a whole bunch of sickness and chemicals.

 **-At The Hospital-**

They told Inuyasha he brought her in on record time for someone in her condition, but he didn't really care about that. He just wanted her to be okay. He had went inside with Kagome still passed out in his arms.

 **"I NEED SOME HELP HERE!"** Inuyasha yelled out for help. Doctors passed by, some woman with curly brown hair sat in a seat with a crying baby, looking at him with sorrow in her eyes.

 **"Now! I need help now!"** Inuyasha yelled out again when a woman with a clipboard who was walking by finally took notice of him and saw Kagome's bleeding, practically naked form in his arms.

 **"Right this way, sir."** She was quick to come towards him, leading him to a room, he didn't really know why, but he was thankful.

 **"Just set her down right here, there's a blanket in the corner there."** She said as she walked out, leaving them there. Inuyasha was quick to set her down and he glanced every which way before spotting the blanket. He placed it lightly over Kagome before looking back up, but the woman was gone. He began to the doorway and took a step out, but didn't see anyone.

He took another look back and sighed. Did he leave to find someone, or stay with Kagome in case she wakes up? However, he was not kept too long when he heard the tap of shoes and the female nurse came back.

She took a seat in a chair by a big computer screen the was to the left in the overly white room.

 **"Name?"** She asked. Inuyasha looked taken aback before he answered.

 **"Inuyasha?"** He began. He could hear the woman clicking her mouse.

 **"Patient's name is Inuyasha-."** She began.

 **"Wait, no, Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."** He stated quickly and brashly. The woman looked at him strangely for a moment.

 **"Right, well, can you tell me what happened?"** The nurse continued on. Inuyasha felt his anxiety eating away at him. What was with all these questions? Why wouldn't they just help her already? Couldn't they see she was bleeding half to death?

When it became apparent that he didn't know to many answers to the questions they wanted, such as when Kagome's birthday was, what her blood type is, they had told him he had to wait in the waiting room, like everyone else. Then to top it off, they wouldn't tell him anything.

 **"Please, you have to at least just tell me if shes going to be okay!"** Inuyasha was hollering again, but he was promptly ignored. He made eye contact with the original nurse and gave her a look of pleading. He watched her sigh as she finally came over to him.

 **"Alright, look, I'm sorry, without her permission I can't tell you anything unless your her family member, which your not. This happens all the time, people only being boyfriend and girlfriend, you need to make each other your emergency contact if you want access."** The nurse began to explain. He was about to correct her, but as soon as she finished her little speech, she was quick to turn around and leave him alone again.

He finally took a seat, it wasn't very comfy. The cushions were made of hard plastic and no matter how he sat, he couldn't get comfortable. He placed his head in his hands, doing anything he could to try to calm his breathing. His face was a mess in his hands when he felt the familiar vibration in his back pocket, followed by a ping. He let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed his phone to see he got a text message.

He stared at the small text on his Android, seeing it was from none other than Miroku.

 **From: MONK**

 _ **"We are here."**_

Inuyasha started replying to his text.

From: Inuyasha

 _"Ok, They took Kagome, so I'm in the waiting room it'll be on the right side."_

 **From: MONK**

 _ **"Ok, see you there."**_

From: Inuyasha

 _"Ok, good cause I need you and Sango to keep me from going to jail."_

 **From: MONK**

 _ **"Ok, we r heading your way**_

 _ **now, try to keep calm, ok Inu?"**_

From: Inuyasha

 _"Easier said than done, monk, I AM FUCKING READY TO KILL THAT MANGY WOLF!"_

 **From: MONK**

 _ **"Ik, Inu but you have to stay**_

 _ **calm for Kagome ok, anyway**_

 _ **we are almost to the waiting**_

 _ **room and you and I can talk ok."**_

From: Inuyasha

 _"OK."_

After a few minutes, in which Inuyasha let himself take a few deep breaths as he continued to wait, Miroku and Sango finally burst into the waiting room.

 **"Inu."** Miroku's voice reached the Hanyous ears.

Inuyasha lifted his head up to see Miroku and Sango walking up to him.

 **"Inuyasha how is she?** " Sango asked with tears stinging in her eyes.

 **"I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet. They won't, I'm not a family member or** _**emergency contact."**_ He said the last bit with heavy sarcasm. Inuyasha was trying to keep his voice from breaking, his rage from bursting.

Sango then nodded and took a seat next to Inuyasha.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha, giving him a look, letting him know they should talk. Inuyasha caught his look and gave a slight nod before turning to Sango.

 **"Hey, Sango, we'll be right back."** Inuyasha said and Sango gazed up at him before nodding.

 **"Yeah, that's fine, here, get me a juice from the machine, won't you?"** She asked as she pulled some money out of her wallet and put her wallet back.

Inuyasha nodded his agreement again as he took the offered item and followed Miroku out of the room.

 **"Hey, Sango, but if anything changes, or you find out anything, come get us, no matter what."** Inuyasha stopped at the doorway to give his friend a serious look. Sango shook her head up and down solemnly.

 **"You know I would, Inu."** She stated before Inuyasha finally took his leave with Miroku in towe.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked a little down the hallway, their shoes scraping against the white linoleum, passing a doctor or two, and someone pushing someone in a wheelchair. They finally got the the little lobby with elevators and snack machines and Inuyasha handed Miroku Sango's money because he had no idea what type of juice she liked. Miroku was getting it and Inuyasha pressed his back against the wall as he felt himself going more and more crazy.

 **"Do you think she will be okay?"** Miroku finally asked and Inuyasha just couldn't do it anymore. That was when Inuyasha finally blew.

 **"FUCKING BASTARD!"** Inuyasha yelled out.

Miroku stayed quiet, he knew Inuyasha could get mad, but this was different. His friend wasn't just mad, no he was pissed-the-fuck-off.

 **"I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT GOD DAMN WOLF, I SWEAR TO FUCKING KAMI!"** Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha turned towards Miroku with an almost demonic fire burning within the depths of his eyes, Miroku could've sworn that his eyes bled red for a second but they quickly switched back to gold.

 **"Inuyasha, you have to calm down."** Miroku said in an even tone, trying to calm to his raging friend.

 **"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN? KAGOME WAS JUST FUCKING VIOLATED BY THAT WOLF AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"** Inuyasha snarled out, his eyes beginning to become deep pools of red now.

 **"Inuyasha you have to calm down, I know that you are pissed, but your inner demon is coming out and I don't think you want the cops called on you, right? Then we couldn't be here when Kagome wakes up, they might not even let you back into this hospital."** Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha stopped and looked and saw that his claws were getting longer. He blinked up at his monk friend who was only looking out for him. He tried to take a deep breath, but found his anger was too great right now.

 **"Miroku, I can't do it man. I'm too angry. I want blood, I can feel it, the blood-lust."** Inuyasha admitted as he placed a set of still transforming claws on his friend's shoulder.

 **"Your gonna have to-."** Inuyasha began and Miroku nodded his head and closed his eyes tightly.

 **"I understand, Inu, you sure though?"** Miroku asked and Inuyasha nodded. With that, Miroku grabbed a few of the emergency sutras he always kept in his pocket. This wasn't exactly the first time Inuyasha couldn't control his demonic blood taking over completely.

Luckily, this time it won't last long. He was sure it would only last for about twenty minutes, that should be enough time for him to get his head on straight and calm down. So what if the last time they did this it took five hours for his demonic powers to return, Miroku had used way more last time.

 **"You ok Inu?"** Miroku asked the hanyou turned human. Inuyasha looked at his clawless hands, the last time he was human was on his birthday and he was… Inuyasha quickly shook those thoughts away.

 **"I'll be fine Miroku, I'm just glad it's not that time of 'you know what', you know."** Inuyasha tried to reassure his friend, but he looked away when he couldn't keep a strong face.  
Miroku noticed his friend wasn't looking at him, so he was about say something when Inuyasha beat him to the punch.

 **"Don't say it monk."**

 **"Inuyasha-."** Miroku began, his voice full of concern.

 **"I said DON'T, okay? This isn't about me, it's about what happened to Kagome. I can't, no, I DON'T even WANT TO think about what happened to me that night okay!? I just want to focus on how to help Kagome and that's that, okay?"** Inuyasha gave Miroku a serious look that shut him up real quick, so he just complied to his best friend's request.

However, when he turned to face Inuyasha, his violet eyes found tears almost coming down the hanyou's face. Miroku knew that his best friend was hurting. He could tell that what happened to Kagome today really did the hanyou in. Not just because it happened to him either. It almost happened to Kagome, even though she was still violated by Koga, Inuyasha got there just in time. Just before Koga could penetrate her, and unlike Inuyasha, Kagome was somewhat saved.

Miroku found himself wondering if Inuyasha blamed himself for not going to get Kagome sooner, before Koga even began to touch her. Before Koga even had the perverse pleasure to meet her.  
Inuyasha's quiet sobs broke Miroku's train of thought. He looked towards his best friend to find Inuyasha had his bangs in his face. His body shook with his silent tears that he tried to hold back. Miroku put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He just had to ask.

 **"Inu, do you blame yourself for what happened to you?"**

 **"Not to me monk, but to Kagome, I blame myself for not getting there on time. IF I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THERE IN TIME SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN, WHY KAMI, WHY HER! HUH? WHY WOULD SHE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS TOO!"** Inuyasha had finally broke down, he was full on sobbing.

 **"But, Koga didn't even get a chance to finish, you ripped him off her before he could really do anything."** Miroku reassured the hanyou.

 **"She was still violated Miroku, HE STILL TOUCHED HER!"** Inuyasha sobbed out.  
Miroku stretched out his arms and pulled Inuyasha into a hug before the hanyou knew what was happening.

 **"It isn't your fault, Inu, really it isn't, don't blame yourself. You got there when you did and no one else came for her."** Miroku tried his best to reassure his friend.  
Inuyasha just sobbed harder into his best friend's shoulder.

 **-With Sango-**  
Sango was sitting on a chair, looking at the clock that ticked loudly from where it was positioned on the white-washed walls of the hospital waiting room. Finally, she heard heavy footsteps before the noise was accompanied with a nurse, who walked in calling for any visitors who were here for Kagome Higurashi. At that, Sango stood up and rushed to the nurse.  
 **"How is she?"** Sango asked with urgency.  
 **"Are you family?"** The nurse asked.  
 **"Kagome doesn't have family, she was, well it's complicated."** Sango said softly.  
The nurse cocked a brow, and Sango saw the nurse's confused look.  
Sango heaved a sigh loudly and wore a miserable expression.

 **"She lives with me, you see her family was killed when she was thirteen, she's been with my family and myself ever since."** Sango lied, she wasn't gonna tell some nurse that Kagome's family kicked her out. People always treated Kagome like she was the problem when they heard that. Like she was at fault for that too, like she was a bad kid.  
The nurse sighed.

 **"Ok, I will tell you when she wakes up. If she wants to see you, then you will be able to visit."** the nurse reassured Sango.

Sango thanked the nurse with a polite bow. The nurse nodded more than bowed back before she left.  
 _ **'Please be alright Kags.'**_ Sango thought, feeling worried for her friends well being.

 **-With Kagome-**  
Kagome had just woken up, she looked around herself for a moment. She didn't recognize her surroundings at first, but eventually took notice that she was indeed in a hospital room. The too white walls screamed at her eyes as she closed them back up for a moment, before blinking them open a little more slowly. The light made her wince.

She couldn't help it, as soon as she began coming to, she began crying,

 _ **'Why couldn't they just leave me there, why couldn't they just leave me to die right there?'**_ She thought to herself with a deep melancholy. Kagome started to sing softly to herself.

 **"oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?**

 **kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni**

 **(Tell me, please tell me, what this plot is all about.. Exactly, who resides within me?**

 **I'm broken, so broken - amidst this world. Yet you laugh, blind to everything.)"**

 **"kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete**

 **hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze**

 **kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai**

 **anata wo mitsukete yureta**

 **(Being as broken as I am, I hold my breath,**

 **And it can't be unraveled, it can no longer be unraveled.. Not even the truth. (Freeze)**

 **Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane**

 **I'll find you, and..!)"**

 **"yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte**

 **mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide**

 **dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo**

 **oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama**

 **(In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen.**

 **Please don't bother looking for me; don't stare at me..**

 **I merely don't want to hurt you, inside a world, that came out of someone's imagination.**

 **So please remember me; as vivid as I was.)"**

 **"mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte**

 **ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo**

 **unravelling the world**

 **(Infinitely spreading, solitude wraps around me. Memories of times I laughed innocently comes to mind,**

 **And I can't move, can't move, can't move, can't move, can't move, I cannot move!**

 **Unravelling the world)"**

 **"kawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta**

 **futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru**

 **kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai**

 **anata wo kegasenai yo yureta**

 **(I've changed; I couldn't go back to the way I was.**

 **As the two twines around one another, the both of us will perish away..**

 **Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane**

 **I can't afford to let you be defiled!)"**

 **"yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte**

 **mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide**

 **dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni**

 **omoidashite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama**

 **(In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen.**

 **Please don't bother looking for me; don't stare at me..**

 **In a trap of solitude someone had set, before the future unravels,**

 **Remember me; as vivid as I was.)"**

 **"wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide**

 **(Please don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me!)"**

 **"kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze**

 **kaerarenai koto darake no paradise**

 **oboeteite boku no koto wo**

 **(Paralyzed by the fact that I've changed,**

 **In a paradise filled with nothing but unrecoverable things,**

 **Please remember me.)"**

 **"oshiete oshiete boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?**

 **(Tell me, please tell me.. Exactly, who resides within me?)"**

After the song Kagome curled up into a tight ball and broke down into tears.

There was a loud knock on the door, Kagome turned to see who it was and it was a nurse. She had short Brown hair, she was petite, and she had on blue scrubs on. She held a big, plastic clipboard in her hands, she looks down at the name through squinted eyes.

 _ **'Kagome Higurashi, she couldn't be the same young girl from three years ago could she?'.**_

Shaking her head, the nurse finally spoke.

 **"I see that you are up, that's good."** she had a bright smile on her cheery face.

 **"I guess."** Kagome said with a shrug, her own face blank, void of emotion.

The nurse looked at her with a concerned look, before approaching the young teen girl.

 **"You know your friends are here, they've been waiting a long time and were hardly able to tell them anything. They were very worried, especially the boy that brought you in here."**

The nurse said with a sweet mother-like tone to her voice.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just kept looking at the nurse with the dead eyes that accompanied her distraught face.

The nurse sighed before fidgeting with her bangs and pulling her short pony-tail a little tighter.

 **"They would like to see you, if that's ok with you. They want to know how you are doing."** The nurse said with kindness.

Kagome turned her eyes to the nurse with a blank expression.

 **"I don't want to see anyone right now unless it's Sango."** She admitted, the slightest emotion making it to her voice, but barely.

The nurse nodded and looked at Kagome with kind-hearted eyes, before telling her-,

 **"Before I go and get her, can you tell me what happened to you? When that young man, the one that brought you in here, well you were in pretty bad shape. You were bleeding especially down there, he brought you here just in a nick of time. We were able to stop it, but there was so much damage and what we saw, well, tell me Kagome has this happened to you before?"**

Kagome didn't say anything, she just looked away. How could she say anything? To admit it out loud would only make it more real. No, she'd much rather keep quiet and try her best to forget it altogether. If only she could forget. Why did everyone have to always remind her? She hung her head with shame as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

The nurse knew that the girl wasn't gonna answer her so she sighed and got up before going to the door, but she stopped and looked at the broken girl and added, **"I'm gonna go get your friend, and if you ever need to talk, my name is Ai."** With that, Ai left and went to get Sango. As soon as the vibrantly happy woman was gone, Kagome broke down into full blown sobs. She couldn't help it. She hated it. She was always such a cry baby. She tried her best to wipe them away, but they just wouldn't stop coming.

 **-Back with Sango-**

Miroku and Inuyasha, who was now back to being a normal hanyou returned the waiting room where Sango was at.

 **"Sango."** Miroku said.

Sango looked up to see the two guys come back. She stood up. Miroku handed Sango her cranberry juice and she nodded her thanks as she uncapped it and took a long draught.

 **"Thank you."** Sango said to her monk of a boyfriend.

 **"you are welcome my wonderful Sango."** Miroku said with a smile.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and looked at Sango

 **"Have you heard anything?"** Inuyasha asked as he looked to Sango with a worry-laced voice.

Sango was about to say 'no' when the Nurse from before came in and immediately came up to Sango.

 **"Excuse me, but are you by chance named Sango?"** The nurse asked.

Sango nodded.

 **"My name is Ai and I just came from Kagome Higurashi's room, she's awake and would like to see you and only you."** Ai looked at the two guys when she said the last words.

Sango understood and followed the nurse to Kagome's room but was stopped by Inuyasha putting a clawed hand on her shoulder, but he was gentle as always about it. She turned and looked at him, her eyes searching his.

 **"Let us know how she is, okay Sango?"** Inuyasha said with seriousness.

Sango nodded and continued following the nurse.

When they finally reached Kagome's room, Ai stopped and looked at Sango.

 **"She might not say much, but she only wanted to just see you, so I figured you might get her to open up. She should talk about what happened."** Ai's voice seemed sad.

Sango nodded.

 **"There is something else I need to let you know, we finally got her to stop hemorrhaging but what we saw was,"** Ai took a deep breath and continued, **"What we found were scars, inside her vagina, and they look like they are old. We think they were made with rough entry, was she by chance raped in the past?"** Ai's voice was full of seriousness, she even sounded somewhat angry.

Sango was shocked herself.

 **"I don't know. Kagome never said anything about it."** Sango let out in a meek voice. Ai nodded and opened Kagome's door.

 **"I Will return shortly."** With that, Ai left.

Sango went into Kagome's room and saw her best friend huddled in a fetal position, sobbing silently. Sango walked up to the bed.

 **"Kagome?"** Sango called out to her broken friend.

Kagome turned and looked at Sango with dead, teary eyes.

Sango was on the verge of tears herself, but she desperately blinked them away. She had to be strong for Kagome's sake, but seeing her like this broke Sango's heart. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up by Kagome's bedside. Kagome chose that moment to finally start sobbing into her best friend's arms.

Sango held Kagome and just let her cry, rubbing her back deeply and laying a kiss to the top of her head every now and again. After a while, Kagome finally calmed down. Kagome's usually vibrant brown eyes were lifeless, blank. Sango's phone pinged and she took her Iphone out. She looked at it she had to see she had a new text message from Inuyasha.

 **From: Inu.  
 _"How is she?"_**

Sango started replying.

From:Demon Slayer  
 _"Broken."_

 **From:Inu.**  
 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

From:Demon Slayer  
"Inu if you saw her, you wouldn't recognize her."

 **From: Inu.**  
 _ **"what do you mean, 'I wouldn't recognize her?"**_

From: Demon Slayer  
 _"I mean, that her eyes are like lifeless, blank, empty, Inu she looks dead inside."_

 **From: Inu.**  
 _ **"DAMN IT, IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN KOGA!**_  
 _ **I SWEAR I AM GONNA RIP HIM APART THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!"**_

From: Demon Slayer  
 _"That's not all."_

 **From: Inu.  
 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S NOT ALL?'_**

From:Demon Slayer  
 _"Ai said that when they stitched her up to stop the hemorrhaging, they found old scars inside her, she said it looked like someone just roughly entered her"_

 **From:Inu.  
 _"What, you don't mean?"_**

From:Demon Slayer  
 _"Ai asked me if she was raped in the past, I told her I didn't know and that Kagome never said anything about it….omk."_

 **From: Inu**  
 _ **"What Sango!?"**_

From: Demon Slayer  
 _"Inuyasha, it all makes sense, Inu, you know how scared she is with you and Miroku?"_

 **From: Inu**  
 _ **"Yeah which I don't understand why."**_

From:Demon Slayer.  
 _"But when she saw Naraku she started panicking, remember?"_

 **From:Inu  
 _"SANGO, WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT!"_**

From:Demon Slayer  
 _"I think that Kagome WAS raped in the past and that Naraku is the reason for it."_

 **At that Inu stopped texting.**

From:Demon Slayer  
 _"Inu?"_  
 _"Are you there?"_  
 _"INU!"_

 **From:Inu**  
 ** _"I g2g, I need some air."_**

From:Demon Slayer.  
 _"Inu, are you ok?"_

 **No reply.**

-With Inuyasha and Miroku-

Inuyasha put his phone away and got up, letting his feet lead him out the doorway, Miroku stared at his friend and asked him where he was going.

 **"I'm going to get some air, I'll be back."** Inuyasha let out loudly and with those words Inuyasha walked outside.  
When Inuyasha got outside, he went to find the nearest tree and he just let it out. He started punching the shit out of the stupid thing. Fuck it's bark and fuck it's leaves, it thought it was so good, because it a was a straight, tall tree and it couldn't break, it was so strong. No, nothing could really happen to a tree-. So it mocked him with it's pride and stood tall over him as he gave it no mercy.

 _ **'DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!'**_ The Hanyou chanted over and over again while still punching the tree.

 _ **'I SWEAR IF NARAKU DID FUCKING RAPE HER I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM, I SWEAR TO THE KAMI.' I WILL END HIM,**_ _**PUNCH** **I WILL END** **HIM,**_ _**PUNCH** **I WILL END HIM!**_ Inuyasha thought angrily, _**"THAT** **PUNCH** **STUPID** **PUNCH** **SPIDER,**_ _**PUNCH**_ **HOW** _**PUNCH**_ **COULD HE** _**PUNCH**_ **THINK** _**PUNCH**_ **HE** _**PUNCH**_ **WOULD** _**PUNCH**_ **GET** **PUNCH** **AWAY** **PUNCH** **WITH** **PUNCH** **THIS!** he gave the tree one good final punch before going to his knees.

 _ **'But he can and he will cause he did with me. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna keep Kagome safe, that's all I can do for her. At least for now anyway.'**_ He rubbed his knuckles, they were already healed, but he had a mess of blood on his hands from going ham on the tree. He stayed there for one more good, long moment, trying to get his breathing under control.

In and out, as deeply as he could, until his heart stopped pounding so hard against his rib cage. Finally, he was calm enough to go back to join Miroku inside.

-Back with Sango and Kagome-

Inuyasha still hadn't replied. Sango sighed and put her phone back into her back pocket. She looked towards Kagome, a sad curiousness in her eyes. She had to know. She just had to.

 **"Kagome, I need to know and you have to be honest."** Sango said with a serious tone.

Kagome just looked at Sango with those horrible dead eyes that broke Sango's heart into trillions of pieces. She couldn't stand seeing Kagome looking that way. She wanted her normally cheerful friend back. The one who liked to argue and complain. The one who had a fervor for life.

Sango took a deep breath.

 **"Where you raped in the past?"** Sango asked with a shaky voice, afraid of the answer. Kagome stared at her best friend for a few long moments before

opening her mouth to speak. What came out of her mouth shocked Sango.

 **"Yes."**

-with Ai-

Ai walked into a office and sat at the computer before typing in Kagome's name. There it was, all right there. She was looking at her information from three years ago.

 _ **'I knew it, I knew she was the same girl from three years ago.'** _ Ai thought sadly to herself. She shut down the computer and left the office. She couldn't help thinking of a way to maybe try and help the girl out. Even if she couldn't do much, maybe she could make some kind of gesture. They said her family was killed, but if her memory served correct, that probably wasn't the case. She remembered the last time Kagome was here, it was also for rape, and her family had been here. There had been a lot of yelling and maybe even some disowning.

Of course, none of that was in the information, but she remembered it because those people were so heartless and cruel. Who would leave their daughter, their granddaughter even, to the claws of the world for something outside of her own resolve… Some people sickened her.

 **A/N: There you go chapter two, poor Kagome. Going through this would make anyone break, but like I told you guys, things are gonna get better, I promise. Remember to Read, review, and Follow for more updates. Until then, Ja'Ne-**


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's change

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SHE IS THE GENIUS BEHIND THE MAKING OF THE MANGA AND ANIME. I JUST OWN THIS STORY, DOGS, CATS, AND MYSELF.**

 **Beta: lcoruscate123.**

 **A/N: HEY EVERYONE I'M HERE AND READY TO GET STARTED SO LET'S DO THIS.**

 **previously on 'When I thought I was broken, I meet you.**

 _Kagome had just seen Naraku, she flipped out, causing her to flip out on Sango. Realizing what she did, Kagome bolted, too distraught to even stop. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all ran after her, but because of her adrenalin pumping they had trouble catching up. Inuyasha had finally caught her scent, but they decided to walk slowly so that they give her time to calm down. What they didn't know was that she was gonna need them._

 _Kagome had reached a park. She started thinking of what happened back there with Sango and the others. She punched a tree to get her frustrations out, once she got them all out she continued walking, not paying any attention to where she was going, she bumped into something, or 'someone', I should say._

 _The person she pumped into was a male, and a wolf demon to boot. Kagome wasn't too sure about the look on his face and she didn't like it so she tried to leave but the male had other ideas._

 _The wolf threw Kagome to the ground, he pinned her by straddling her hips while one the other two wolf demons held her arms down._

 _The wolf that was pinning her down started touching her body, freaking Kagome out, she bit his tongue, which he was not happy one bit about, Kagome tried fighting out of their grasps, but they wouldn't budge._

 _she finally found her voice begging, and pleading for him to stop, he slapped her and said to 'quit' he then continued on with his assault. Kagome yelled, begged, and pleaded again for him to stop. She emptied her lungs with her screams,_

 _'Why wasn't anyone coming, can't someone hear me, don't they know something is wrong? DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW THAT I'M BEING SEXUALLY ASSAULTED BY SOME MALE WOLF THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW!' just when he was about to penetrate his dick inside of Kagome, being lined up at her entrance, he was ripped off of her, felt the other male let go of her wrist and flee like a coward. Kagome took that time to curl into a tiny ball as to shield herself from the outside world._

 _After that, she heard a feminine voice trying to comfort her the voice sounded like Sango, but Kagome wasn't sure, she was too busy sobbing out the cries of her shattered broken heart and already damaged soul out._

 _Kagome heard a growl and it sounded like a male. After a moment of thinking, she recognized it as Inuyasha. After what seemed like hours, Kagome passed out._

 _Inuyasha took her to the Hospital. After he got her there he yelled for help, the nurse came and told Inuyasha to set her there, so he did as told._

 _They wanted Kagome's information, something that he didn't have, because he just met her today, at school._

 _They told him to go the waiting room, which was located on the right side. Sango and Miroku came in, Inuyasha and Miroku went to talk, leaving Sango there, Inuyasha broke down._

 _A few hours past and Sango got to see Kagome, but just before that, Ai asked her if Kagome was raped in the past._

 _Sango didn't know how to answer, for she really just didn't know, plus, Kagome never said anything about it._

 _With a sigh, Ai left, telling Sango she would be back soon. Sango went in and saw a broken Kagome on the bed, She could tell she wasn't the same. After want seemed like forever Sango had to ask her deeply wounded friend the serious question. So she took a deep breath and asked Kagome if she was ever raped in the past. What came out of Kagome's mouth shocked Sango and that was..._

 _"Yes"_

 **-NOW-**

 **"what?"** Sango whispered but Kagome still heard.

 **"Yes, I was raped in the past."** Kagome said softly, her voice filled with shame.

 **"Kagome, how old were you?"** Sango asked. Kagome just looked at Sango with a dead, blank look and in a monotone voice said,

 **"Thirteen."**

 **"But that was when your..."** Sango stopped and covered her mouth in shock. She now knew the real reason her family kicked her out, they blamed her for being raped.

 **"Omk, thats why..."** Sango couldn't finish, she was too upset, not at Kagome, but at her so called family, but they didn't even deserve to be called that. The people who gave birth to her, thats all they were.

Kagome nodded. When she spoke next, her voice was still monotone.

 **"My so called, 'family' Blamed me for being raped, they said that they didn't want some whore under there roof, so they told me that when we got back, I was to pack my shit, that I'm no blood of theirs, and to GET THE FUCK OUT OF THEIR HOUSE!"** Kagome let out a heart-wracking sob.

Sango could feel her own rage building up.

 _ **'How could any family do that to their own child? Especially a THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL THAT WAS JUST RAPED… IT'S THEIR JOBS AS PARENTS TO PROTECT THEIR CHILD FROM THINGS LIKE THAT, IT'S THEIR JOB TO BE THERE FOR THEM WHEN IT HAPPENS TO THEM, BUT INSTEAD THEY KICK HER OUT ALL BECAUSE SHE WAS RAPED? HOW COULD ANY PARENT BE SO HEARTLESS.'** _ Sango's mind raged, she wanted to give Kagome's so called "Family" a piece of her mind. Maybe dig out that old bone boomerang that was a family relic and see what that was all about, she was sure Kagome's parents would make good practice. Sango hugged her sobing friend.

 **"Everything will be ok, I promise."** Sango whispered softly, trying to talk with a soothing voice, but you could hear the heat of her anger reaching it's way into her tone.

 **"NOTHING IS EVER GONNA BE OK, IT IS MY FAULT I SHOULD'VE FOUGHT HARDER!"** Kagome's Sobs broke Sango's heart, she just continued to rock Kagome back a forth telling that she's here for her and so is Miroku and Inuyasha.  
Kagome continued sobbing in Sango's arms.

A loud knock at the door interrupted their moment.  
Sango turned to see who it was and it was Ai.  
Ai Looked at Sango with sadness in her eyes.

 **"I need to talk to you."** She addressed Sango, meekly casting a glance at Kagome and then looking back to Sango again.  
Nodding, Sango told Kagome that she will be right back, Kagome nodded sadly and laid back on the bed in more of a fetal position.  
Sango followed Ai out of the room. Ai closed Kagome's door and looked at Sango with sorrow flooding her eyes.

 **"Sango, Kagome's family kicked her out didn't they, that's why she's with you and your family?"** Ai asked with a gentle voice.  
Sango looked at Ai, She sighed in defeat and nodded, but looked back up at Ai, in her eyes.

 **"How did you?"** Sango began, but stopped when Ai held up her hands to finish what she was saying.

 **"Now, let's just say this is the second time that Kagome has been here."** Ai said with a voice full of a deep, resounding, melancholy tone.

Sango looked at the nurse with a shocked expression, she didn't know this was Kagome's second time being here.

 **"I heard arguing coming from a room, so being a new Nurse at the time I went to go listen and I heard a women's voice yelling-**

 **'how could you be so stupid, why the hell didn't you fight back?' I then heard a young female's sobbing voice saying 'I'm Sorry,' and before she could finish, I heard what sounded like a slap, and the woman yelling again, "shut the hell up Kagome, I don't want to hear you talk, we are so disgusted with you, when we get back I want you to pack up your shit, And get the fuck out' I then heard the girl try to say something but I then heard a elderly man's voice yelling, 'You have disgraced this family, you are no blood of ours,' She then started sobbing asking, where would she go. What I heard from the 'Mother' had me shocked, she said,**

 **'You can live on the street like the whore you are.' And after that I left, I just couldn't bear to hear such abuse, I now know that I should've stood up for her, I mean she was thirteen and they blamed her for being raped, I mean what parent does that?"**

Sango shook with rage, she couldn't believe that her family would do that.

 **"Anyway I figured I should let you know."** Ai said very softly.

 **"Thank you."** Sango bowed.

 **"Kagome, can leave whenever she wants."** Ai informed Sango.

 **"Ok, thank you so much."** Sango said with gratitude. Ai bowed, she was about to start away until she heard yelling.

 **"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU SLUT!"** said a woman with short Black hair, she was Petite, she had on a blue and white long sleeves shirt, black Jeans and white sneakers.

Ai turned and looked at the scene and what she saw boiled her blood, there was Kagome's so called mother grabbing Kagome by the hair yelling at her.

Kagome was crying and a slap was sent to Kagome's face so hard that it sent her to the floor. Ai and Sango ran to Kagome's side.

 **"Oh Kami, KAGOME!"** Sango ran up to Kagome.

Kagome was holding her face sobbing, Sango was livid she was about to yell at the lady when Ai yelled something instead.

 **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"** She yelled at Ms. Higurashi.

 **"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? THAT WHORE IS WHATS WRONG, I TOLD HER SHE IS NEVER TO COME AROUND THIS FAMILY AGAIN AND I COME TO VISIT MY FATHER AND I FIND THIS SLUT HERE, SO NOW SHE'S STALKING ME, SOMEONE MUST HAVE TOLD HER THAT HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AND CAME HERE, FUCKING CUNT!"** when Ms. Higurashi said that, she spat towards Kagome. Ai lost her temper real quick.

 **"YOU BITCH! FIRST OF ALL, THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER WAS NOT HER FAULT!"** Ai screamed at the woman.

 **"THIS THING IS NO DAUGHTER OF MINE, IF SHE WAS, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RAPED, IF SHE WOULD HAVE FOUGHT HARDER!"** Ms. Higurashi yelled back at The nurse in front of her.

 **"You know what, you need to either go see your father or I can call security to escort you out of the building, NOW!"** Ai yelled out that last part in her face.

Ms. Higurashi huffed and left to go see her dad. Leaving Ai to sigh and pull at her hair with frustration. She turned towards Kagome, who by the way, was still sobbing in Sango's arms.

 **"I'll get you an ice pack."** With that said Ai left to get the ice pack. Sango just held a sobbing Kagome. Then a familiar voice raged hit.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"** It was Inuyasha and he was pissed.

 **-before, with Inuyasha and Miroku-**

Inuyasha had just returned from outside, he went to join Miroku back in the waiting room, when they heard yelling.

 _ **'What the hell?'**_ Inuyasha thought as he went to investigate with Miroku followed him.  
The yelling had stopped but they kept walking anyway

 **"Inuyasha, who do you think that was?"** The monk asked his hanyou friend.

 **"I don't know Miroku, but whoever it was, was pissed."** Inuyasha said to Miroku. By the time they got there, Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked to see Kagome was on the floor, sobbing in Sango's arms.  
Inuyasha was the first to approach and his face said that he was not happy, not one bit. He opened his mouth and proceeded to yell out. **"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"**

 **-NOW-**

Sango looked up at the steaming hanyou, she was about to say something when Ai came back with the ice pack.

 **"Here you go."** She gave the ice pack to Sango.

 **"Thank you."** Sango said as she gently placed the ice on Kagome's face where her so called, 'mother' slapped her.

Inuyasha saw the bruise on her other cheek, One that he knew wasn't there before.

 **"who did that!"** Inuyasha said with a low growl, he was trying to keep his temper in check.  
Miroku walked up, closer to them and looked at Kagome. He too saw the new bruise quickly forming and he wanted to know what had happened as well.

Ai and Sango looked at each other then back to Inuyasha and Miroku.

 **"Her 'so called' mother."** Sango began the story with seething anger dripping from her voice.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and Kagome. He was shocked that Kagome's own "mother" hit her, he then looked, well, more like glared at Ai and spoke lowly through clenched teeth.

 **"And where were you when all this went down!"** He growled out.

Ai crossed her arms and looked the Hanyou in the eyes before speaking.

 **"I was here and before you say anything about me not doing anything I'll have you know that I stood up for Kagome, I told her bitch of a mother that what she went through was not her fault and that she either needed to go and see her father or I could have Security escort her out, and so she left to see her father."** Ai's voice had an edge to it.

Inuyasha looked at the nurse and he could scent that she was telling the truth, he looked back at Kagome who Sango was holding an ice pack to the newer purple and blue bruise that added to the collection that seemed to keep growing on her face.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his face out of frustration. He lifted his head upwards after that and looked at Ai before talking.

 **"I'm sorry, I'm just..."** Inuyasha sighed.

Ai looked at Inuyasha, she could tell he was deeply worried, his muscles were tense, his brows creased, his eyes barely left Kagome. She could tell that he cared for Kagome deeply, but she knew that it ran more deeply than that, she could only imagine the pain he felt at the thought that Kagome was almost raped. Did he even know she was already tarnished by someone else in the past? Ai knew that the hanyou would be out for murder if he did know, based on his reaction now.

She had to ask him so she decided to ask if she could talk to him.

 **"Inuyasha, right? Could we talk in the hallway for a moment?"** Ai asked, addressing the hanyou. Inuyasha just looked at the nurse and then back at Kagome, he was hesitant on leaving her in the room by herself, even if Miroku and Sango were here. He wanted to stay here and keep seeing her with his own eyes. He wanted to look upon her mangled face and plot his revenge on the sadistic assholes who almost really hurt her.

He nodded his head before he followed Ai further, down the hallway Once they were far enough that Ai was sure the others wouldn't hear them, she turned and looked the hanyou in the eyes and asked, **"what is Kagome to you?"**

Inuyasha looked at the nurse, confused by what she meant.

 **"what do you mean by that?"** He stammered out his question as his face began to heat up. He wasn't sure what she was implying, but was she implying that-? Ai huffed a sigh.,

 **"Is Kagome your mate?"** Ai asked in a calming manner.

Inuyasha's face blew up at that, his cheeks were twinged red and he could literally feel his temperature rising.

 **"N-no, w-what, m-makes y-you s-say th-that?"** Inuyasha stuttered out.

Ai couldn't help, but to giggle at the silver-haired boy's flushed face, she couldn't help it, he was just so adorable. She wished she had a child with cute, little fuzzy ears atop their head.

If she was his mother, she'd be gushing over how innocent he looks, but she knew that this young man was someone that Kagome needs.

 **"Tell me Inuyasha, does Kagome smell nice to you?"** Ai asked.

 **"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"** Inuyasha hollered at the nurse. He didn't like where these questions were going.

 **"Just answer the question."** Ai said with annoyance.

Inuyasha sputtered for a moment before calming his breath and let out a deep sigh before saying-.

 **"yes, she smells nice, like cherry blossoms, ok is that what you wanted to hear?"** Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the smiling nurse.

 **"WHATCHA SMILING AT WOMAN!?"** Inuyasha's blush was redder than his red t-shirt.

 **"Sounds to me that Kagome is your mate to be."** Ai said, still smiling.

Inuyasha sighed as his blush disappeared, he then looked at Ai and frowned.

 **"Even if that's true, she won't go anywhere near me or any male"**

 _ **'which is fine, I don't want her to be with any other guy'**_ , Inuyasha thought that part to himself.  
 **"But she should understand that I want to help her, I want her to at least trust me, ya know."** Inuyasha said with a hint of sadness and his ears went flat against his head.  
Ai looked at the Inu Hanyou before putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
 **"Just give her some time, I truly believe that she needs someone like you in her life, after all she's been through, I believe that you could truly be her key to happiness."** Ai gave Inuyasha a friendly, warm smile.  
Inuyasha was confused on what she meant, he was about to ask her to explain, but then he heard his phone ringing from his pocket.  
Ai gave him one more smile before she turned to leave, giving him privacy to talk on his phone call.  
Inuyasha pulled the phone out and answered it.  
 **"Hello?, yeah this is Inuyasha, ok, I can start tonight, at eight pm? yeah, ok, sure I can do that, not a problem, ok thank you, bye."** He hung up and with a sigh he thought to himself.

 _ **'I can't believe that I start my new job tonight I can't tell Miroku he'll think the worst of me, but I need the money and it's not like I have any pride left anyway, what he don't know won't kill him.'** _ With that Inuyasha put his phone back into his jean's back pocket and went back to the area where Miroku, Sango and Kagome were at, he arrived and saw Kagome now up, she was looking down at the floor, before he took heavy steps, going back to the others. Once there, he found himself staring intensely at Kagome. He went up to her and the others.  
 **"Kagome?"** Inuyasha called out to her.  
Kagome looked up at him with her dead, brown eyes, making Inuyasha flinch. Sango was right, this wasn't the Kagome that he just met today at school. The Kagome he met was a bit timid, yes, but this Kagome looked like she didn't care anymore. She looked...Well for lack of better words, dead, but his blood was also boiling because of the bruises.

One was caused by Koga, whom he still wanted to rip apart and kill. Then, the new one caused by her 'so called, mother'. It all really got his blood raging, but he had to keep it under control. He couldn't afford to go full demon right now, in the hospital.  
Kagome looked down to the ground and spoke in a monotone voice.

 **"Can we go now please?"** She questioned to no one in particular. Inuyasha and the others nodded before they started to head out, but they were stopped by the receptionist.

 **"Hi, Kagome, right? I'm just gonna need you to sign a few of these release form and you can be right on your way."** She spoke way to cheerfully. Kagome blinked for a moment, but walked towards the strange cubicle desk thing. The receptionist placed a clipboard down and pointed to the several lines of which Kagome would need to sign.

 **"Right here and here."** She said, before Sango stepped up.

 **"For what?"** She asked.

 **"Well this one acknowledges that you are leaving of your own free-will and this one states the cost for everything. This one here is the waiver for the drugs Kagome was put on while they worked on her."** Kagome nodded as she placed her signature on the lines and Sango swallowed dryly. After Kagome finished signing her name on the forms, the began for the exit, when Ai's voice stopped Kagome.  
 **"Kagome, before you go I wanna give you this."** Ai said as she gave the girl a card with a number on it.  
Kagome looked at the card and at Ai and back at the card again and said in a weak voice.

 **"Thank you."** Kagome put the card in her pocket.  
 **"Remember I am always here, if you need to talk."** Ai said with gentle voice.  
Kagome nodded and left to go with the others, before she reached the others she took out the number that Ai gave her and threw it in the trash and thought to herself.

 _ **'What's the point? No one can help me.'** _ With that thought in mind, Kagome started towards the others.  
It was 5:30pm, they had been at that hospital for nearly three hours.  
 **"Let's all go to my place and talk."** Sango finally offered after a long silence.  
 **"Sure."** Inuyasha said.  
 **"I would love to my dear Sango."** Miroku spoke with a smile. They began down the sidewalk, going to the eastern side of town where Sango's house resided.

 **-At Sango's-**

Kagome ran upstairs so fast that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango didn't even have time to blink. They then heard the shower run. Sango sighed, Miroku looked down to the floor and dawdled his thumbs, Inuyasha knew what Kagome was doing because he to had to wash himself off, he didn't know how many times, just to feel clean again. Sango was the one to break the silence.

 **"Let's wait for her in the living room."** Sango offered before they all did as such and headed towards the living room. Sango was the first there, along with the two boys in tow, they all took a seat, waiting for Kagome.

 **-with Kagome-**  
After nearly scrubbing her skin raw, she decided that she's gonna get as clean as she could get. She turned the water off, got out of the shower, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked away just as quickly. She then opened up a drawer and grabbed a pair of scissors. She slipped her fingers shakily through them before she looked in the mirror and fingered her strands. She brought the scissors to her length and held her breath as she opened them and closed them, he hair between the two, long and sharp pieces of metal. She watched the black hair fall on the tile floor before she looked back up at herself again. She started cutting her hair into a jagged A-line cut.

After she was done, she put the scissors back and went into her room. She changed into a Black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. After checking herself to be sure everything was in place, she padded softly down stairs and saw that everyone was in the living room.

They all looked at her, completely shocked. Inuyasha looked a little baffled. She saw their ajared expressions. She couldn't take their looks, so she lifted her arms up angrily and threw them to her sides, squeezing her hands closed into tight fists before snapping.

 **"WHAT!?"** She heaved. They were all taken aback, but Inuyasha was the first to recover.  
 **"You cut your hair."** Inuyasha said, still in shock. He was so aghast, he almost didn't know what to say. Kagome could feel her anger building and lashed out again, but this time she directed her anger at Inuyasha.

 **"SO WHAT? I WANTED TO MAKE A CHANGE. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"** Kagome growled out.  
Sango had to intervene, so she got up and put her hands on Kagome's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

 **"Kagome, I know what happened to you today was horrible but you can't lash out at Inuyasha he's just concerned about you, WE all are."** Sango said to her furious friend and what Sango said next was the worst thing she could've said.

 **"Kagome you have to talk about it."** Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all saw Kagome tense.  
 **"no, No, NO, I DON'T EVER WANT TO RELIVE TODAY OR THAT OTHER DAY, EVER AGAIN FOR THAT MATTER , I JUST WANT TO FORGET! OKAY? THAT'S ALL I WANT!"** with that Kagome got out of Sango's hold and ran upstairs, but not before she secretly grabbed the big bottle of Brandy from the liquor cabinet in the kitchen.

She slammed her bedroom door and they could hear things breaking. They knew Kagome was pissed and that she was hurting.  
After what seemed like hours, Inuyasha knew something was wrong. He had heard Kagome yell and the scent of blood easily filtered to his nostrils. He got up so quickly, Sango and Miroku were taken aback by it.

 **"I can smell her blood!"** Inuyasha practically shouted, catching looks from the monk and slayer. They all bolted up the stairs so quickly that a car couldn't keep pace with them. They made it into Kagome's room and they found her fist through a mirror.

 **-before, with Kagome-**

Kagome was just throwing things left and right, her anger was just too great right now. The pain and guilt from three years ago and now, today. It was all too much and Kagome just couldn't handle it anymore. Twice, she was assaulted, granted the second guy didn't get a chance to finish, because Inuyasha ripped him off her, but that wolf still touched her in ways that she shouldn't have been touched.

Kagome knew she shouldn't have yelled at Inuyasha, but she just snapped, I mean, yeah, he did get that wolf off her but where was someone three years ago? She finished throwing things and walked up to the full length mirror and looked, yelled, and punched at her reflection. Finally, she burst out in tears, leaving her fist there in what was the mirror.

She was too busy sobbing, and drowning in her shame, self-disgust, pain and misery that she didn't hear the door burst open.

 **-Now-**

 **"WHAT THE HELL!"** Inuyasha's voice yelled out.  
Inuyasha ran to her side, he could hear her sobbing something along the lines of **"It's my fault, it always is my fault, I should've fought harder, I should've stopped them I SHOULD'VE."** Kagome was just sobbing, she didn't even take notice that Inuyasha had pulled her fist away from the shattered mirror. She also didn't notice that he picked her up gently and carried her bridal style to the bed. He sat her there, on the bed, with him next to her as he was trying to calm her down, but nothing was getting through. He looked at Sango, who came back with a first aid kit.

Inuyasha took the kit and pulled out some gauze and uncapped the bottle of peroxide. He got a good amount of the liquid on the gauze before he closed it over Kagome's fist, and he held it firmly to stop the bleeding. He heard Kagome's wince and she blinked her eyes at the pain. Once the bleeding stopped, Inuyasha grabbed new gauze and wiped a small amount of antibacterial cream on it before he placed that over the wounded part of her fist. Sango handed him a long ace bandage and the hanyou took to winding it around Kagome's hand. The whole time, Kagome hardly noticed them tending to her wounds, she just sobbed and tried to hide her face as her tears wouldn't stop coming.  
After he was done, he looked at his two best friends.

 **"Can you guys two give us a minute, please."** Inuyasha's voice seemed distant, Sango was about to retort, not realizing the hanyou's distress, but Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

 **"I think it is best that we let Inuyasha talk to Kagome, alone."** Sango looked at her boyfriend and then back at Inuyasha and a sobbing Kagome, she sighed in defeat and told Inuyasha that if he needed her to just yell and she'll be up in a flash. Inuyasha nodded and with that, Sango left with Miroku, more like, Miroku dragged her out of the room as she lingered hesitantly. They both went back in the living room to let the two talk.

After what seemed like an hour, Kagome finally stopped sobbing. She was silent yet again, Inuyasha then spoke.  
 **"Kagome."** Inuyasha went to grab her chin gently to get her to look at him, but she flinched.  
 **"Kagome, look at me, I am not gonna hurt you okay, please trust me."** Inuyasha said with a tender voice.  
Kagome looked at him, tears stained her cheeks and continued to seep from her dead-like eyes.  
Inuyasha put a tender hand on the side where Koga had hit her. He gently stroked it, being careful not to hurt her. He felt his own heart shatter at the thought that he couldn't protect her.  
Kagome for once felt content, safe, or both? She wasn't sure, but she relaxed against his touch. She didn't understand how this guy, whom she met, just today at school could make her feel so calm. She liked this feeling, but can she really trust him?

 _ **'I don't understand, his touch, it's so kind, so gentle, so tender, but can I trust him, I mean, he did rip Koga off of me before he could finish, so I guess I can kinda trust him, just a little bit. I mean he's pretty much touching my cheek where Koga hit me and I feel, well, I guess I feel safe. I really shouldn't have yelled at him.'**_ With those thoughts, Kagome finally opened her mouth and said-.

 **"I'm sorry."**  
 _ **'Did she just say sorry?'** _ Inuyasha thought with consternation. He looked at Kagome. What would she be sorry for though?  
 **"Sorry, sorry for what?"** Inuyasha asked confused.  
 **"For snapping at you, I didn't mean to, I guess I was angry about what happened to me today and I just lashed at you and for that I'm sorry."** Kagome said her with head down in shame.  
Inuyasha sighed as he gently brought Kagome's chin up with a clawed finger so that she would look at him.  
 **"Don't worry about it, ok, I just couldn't believe that you cut your hair, I was just, I guess, shocked, ya know even though we just met I just couldn't picture you with short hair."** Inuyasha told her with a sympathetic voice. Kagome looked at him still-blank eyes.  
 **"Kagome, what Koga did to you-"** Inuyasha began but Kagome stopped him.  
 **"Inuyasha please, I don't want to talk about it, hell I don't even WANT to relive it."** She said through clenched teeth.  
Inuyasha nodded, he understood, but there was something else he had to know, but he didn't know how to approach Kagome about it, but he had to try. If she gets angry about it, then he would back off and let her tell him when she was ready, so he went ahead and asked.

 **"Kagome I have to know and you don't have to answer me right now if you don't want to but, I would like to know someday."**  
At this Kagome looked at him with her blank eyes.  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued.

 **"How do you know Naraku? Did he…. Do something to you?"**  
Kagome looked away from Inuyasha.

 **"You're right I don't have to answer."** Her voice was broken and shaken, but she tried to hide it from him, but Inuyasha could tell that she was fighting back a sob. Her silence said it all. He knew that Naraku did something to her and that infuriated him even more.  
Inuyasha's mind was screaming.

 _ **'THAT FUCKING BASTARD, HE PROBABLY DID! KAMI, DAMN HIM TO HELL. I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD, I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL!'**_ Inuyasha tried to contain his growl as he thought. Only because he didn't want Kagome to get scared. The last thing he needed was for her to be too afraid to be around him.

He looked at the broken girl before speaking with the gentlest voice he could muster.

 **"Kagome if he or any guy tries anything and I mean ANYTHING with you again, you tell me and I will be happy to disassemble them, okay?"** He questioned her.  
Kagome then turned to look at Inuyasha and saw that he was serious, she nodded and without meaning to, she snuggled closer, into his chest, which was rock solid. She knew he had muscles for days and she tried to hide the pink blush that was creeping up onto her face, but she failed miserably. She wasn't the only one trying to and completely failing to hide a blush. Inuyasha own cheeks were burning like a set of twin flames.

Inuyasha gazed down at the top of her head, her hair a little messy even though she just cut it. His gaze softened as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and for once Kagome didn't freak, instead, she snuggled closer. She wanted to feel his warmth, his heat, she wanted to feel something and he was giving her whatever it was. She wasn't sure what exactly it was, but there was a giant, gaping hole in the depths of her soul. She didn't feel that emptiness so much when Inuyasha was around, rather, she felt full, complete.

She couldn't even help it when she started to drift off to sleep, he was so comfy. That didn't exactly happen though, because before she could, Inuyasha broke her out of it.

 **"Hey Kagome let's go join the others downstairs in the living room."** Inuyasha offered.  
Kagome nodded and they both left her room and headed downstairs, towards the living room where Miroku and Sango were.

 **"Ah Ms. Kagome, I see you and Inuyasha have come to join us."** Miroku said with an impish grin.

Inuyasha growled at the perverted monk until Sango hit him upside the head.  
 **"I didn't mean anything by it, Sango my dear, honest."** Miroku said with his hands up in defeat. Sango snorted at his antics.

 **"I'm sure you didn't, monk."** She said sarcastically.  
 **"Keh, anyway, what should we do now?"** Inuyasha asked.  
 **"How about I ask questions and everyone has to answer them."** Miroku said with an expression similar to that of the person whom just solved the hardest math equation ever to exist.  
 **"Ok."** Sango and Inuyasha both said in unison with a shrug. They all looked to Kagome, who looked at them and spoke in her monotone voice that was becoming her new norm.

 **"I don't care."** She answered their questioning looks.  
 **"Ok, if you could be any animal what animal would that be and why? Sango you first."** Miroku said with a grin on his face.  
 **"A cat, because if You get handsy I could claw your eyes out."** Sango said with a big-ass smirk on her face and she showed her sharp nails to emphasize her point to the monk.  
Miroku gulped and looked at Inuyasha who said, **"A dog and I mean a barking, four legged dog, because they are loyal, I mean come on I have a Husky mix at home and she is very loyal."**  
They all looked at Kagome who's answer shocked all of them.  
 **"A Chameleon, because they can camouflage with just about everything."**  
Inuyasha looked at her and understood. During 'the Night', the one with his three exes and that bastard, Naraku, he too felt like he wanted to disappear. He was about to say something but Miroku's voice cut in.  
 **"Ok, This one is a would you rather question and for the two ladies only, okay would you rather be a hooters girl or a stripper?"** Miroku's curious question eared him a growl from a not so happy Inu and a smack upside the head courtesy of Sango,  
Sango yelled at Miroku with wide eyes, she didn't know why she was surprised as it wasn't something new with the monk.

 **"NEITHER YOU LECHER!"** She let out with a huff. She wasn't going to let him imagine her as either!  
However, it was what Kagome said that really shocked all of them.  
 **"Stripper."** Kagome's voice was still mototone.  
Inuyasha looked at her with his mouth gaping open, if he was drinking or eating something he would have choked at that comment he looked at Kagome with a fire burning in his eyes.

 **"YOURE NOT FUCKING SERIOUS ARE YOU! I SWEAR IF YOU DID END UP STRIPPING, MY KAMI I WILL RAISE HELL, I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU DEGRADE YOURSELF, FUCK I'D DO THE SAME DAMN THING IF YOU WERE A HOOTERS GIRL, HELL FUCK NO!"** Inuyasha was growling now. Catching stares from all of them, Sango didn't want Kagome to be a stripper either, but Inuyasha seemed rather passionate on the subject. Miroku smiled as it seemed to click for him, he kept eyeing Inuyasha and then Kagome. Sango simply stared at him, completely oblivious that Inuyasha may have feelings for Kagome.  
Kagome looked at the growling Inuyasha before she spoke again with that monotone voice she couldn't seem to stop using.

 **"What? Its fast money."** She told them.

 _ **'And besides, it's not like I have any dignity left anymore, so what's the point? Its like my mom said, I'm just a worthless whore. At least people would enjoy looking at my body and… Using me.'** _ The thought broke her even more, but she held a strong front to the others, at least, she thought she was.  
Inuyasha was about to retort, until Sango said something.  
 **"Like hell we'd let you Kagome, and as for you, Monk-"** Sango was raging at her hentai for a boyfriend. Before he could even say anything he was down for the count due to Sango's fist hitting him upside his head. How dare that pervert even ask that question, kami if she didn't love him, he'd be dead right now, her being the cause of said death.  
Kagome shrugged and what came out of her mouth next surprised them all yet again.  
 **"Why not? I got nothing else to lose."** Kagome's flat voice sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.  
 _ **'She really isn't thinking about it is she? Please kami don't let her go down that path please.'** _ Inuyasha pleaded to the heavens.  
But what Inuyasha didn't know was that she had already been offered a job as a waitress at a strip club called 'Goshinki' at age thirteen before she started living here with Sango. She accepted. But at age 14 she started stripping. no lap dances, no private sessions. She was just a backup every now and again. Although she was underage, the owner told her the less others knew the better. She didn't really care and the money you got could at times would be ten times more than the money she made as a simple waitress. The owner loved her and was gonna ask Kagome if she would be there stripper full time. She again accepted until a few month ago Sango had taken her in so she decided to quit, but they told her that if she ever changed her mind and would like to be a full time stripper, to just call them or to just show up so she kept the number. However, she figured she might as well go there in person. She decided she would make up some excuse to leave and now that she was thinking of it again, she would just go in for a few minutes and ask them if they still need a dancer.

First she was a waitress there and now she's gonna be a stripper again and a full time stripper at that She figured why not she's now turning sixteen in a few days she might as well right, she had nothing else to lose. Maybe they would even allow her to give lap dances and to do private sessions, thats where the money was at.  
Kagome was thinking maybe she should go in a few minutes it's only down the block she'll be back before Anyone could question her. That's when she got up and said, she's going to bed when she's really going to 'Goshinki' she went upstairs and inside her room when In reality she went to grabbed and put on her high-tops, she then opened her window and climbed down the shingles and made her way towards her old place of work. She started walking but what she didn't know was she was being watched…..

 **-A/N:Well heres Chapter 3 Do you know who's following her? Tell me who you think is following Kagome. Anyway be sure you Read, Review and follow for more updates.-**


	4. Chapter 4:Kags old and Inu's new job

**DISCLAIMER: COME ON PEOPLE NOW WE ALL KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN INUYASHA BUT I DID GET A POSTER FROM A FRIEND YESTERDAY BUT THAT'S AS CLOSE AS I'LL EVER GET. All rights are held by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media, so don't sue me, cause I'm not making a cent off this.  
I also **_**(DO NOT OWN)**_ ' **Dirty' - Christina Aguilera, 'Lady Marmalade' - Christina Aguilera, lil Kim, Mya, and Pink, or 'Pony' - Ginuwine I should let y'all know I apologize for the lack of dance moves. But hey like Spongebob says 'there is nothing wrong with using your imagination'**

 **Beta:lcoruscate123**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, you ready for chapter four? SO AM I, so let's get started.**

 **Previously on 'When I thought I was broken, I met you':**

 _Kagome had just left the hospital, with Sango's the suggestion that they all go to her house, Inuyasha and Miroku were cool with the idea. Kagome had only answered with a resounding, numb 'I don't care'._

 _Once the group of four made it to Sango's place, Kagome took that time to bolt up the stairs, into her room. She quickly took to scrubbing herself down in the shower. She rubbed her skin raw, but she had to clean herself off from the filth from that wolf and she hoped that the repugnant nausea would go away with it. The usually comforting water didn't do much for her though._

 _After she decided she was clean enough or rather, her hands and feet were shriveled into prunes, she turned off the shower. She took the time to steadily take one big step over the tub's rim, followed by the other as she grabbed the towel on the rack, just outside the shower. Wrapping her body in the towel, she looked at herself in the fogged up mirror, and not liking what she saw or rather, who she saw, she rummaged through the drawers til she came out with a pair of scissors._

 _Without thinking twice, she started cutting her long black hair into a jagged A-line. She left the mess of tangled black hair in a heap on the floor, but kicked it over in the corner to clean up later. She was in no mood to clean right now._

 _She then got dressed and headed down stairs. Everyone looked at her in shock, Inuyasha on the other hand was more shocked than the other two. He had only just met her today and he couldn't believe that she would cut her long, beautiful hair, but to him she was still beautiful, yet in his mind, it was difficult for him to picture her with short hair.  
Kagome wasn't in the mood for their antics and she snapped at them yelling, _

" _What!?" All three of them, they were taken back, but Inuyasha recovered first. He went on to ask Kagome,_

" _You cut your hair?". Kagome's temper was going into overload as she outright snapped at Inuyasha.  
_ " _SO WHAT? I WANTED TO MAKE A CHANGE. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?"  
Sango had to intervene, so she got up and put her hands on Kagome's shoulder. Sango looked at her friend deeply in the eyes. __What_ _Sango said next was the worst thing she could've said. Kagome freaked and screamed her refusal and ran upstairs, taking a bottle of brandy from the kitchen, secretly._

 _Kagome started going ham in her room, flipping her desk, throwing things, smashing her mirror with her own fist. Inuyasha smelt her blood and with that, he and his two companions ran up the stairs to check on Kagome, only to find her room trashed and her fist caught in a shattered mirror bleeding. Inuyasha was having a full on freak out, Sango ran out to get the first aid kit. Once she returned with the supplies, Inuyasha and Sango tended to Kagome's wounds._

 _After they finished, Inuyasha wanted to speak with Kagome_ _ **alone**_ _Sango was hesitant, but with a lot of coaxing from the monk, they went downstairs._

 _Inuyasha and Kagome talked for a little bit. After a while, Inuyasha thought it'd be a great time to go back and join the others. Kagome agreed, so they both headed down the stairs. It seemed there would be a lot of going up and down them on this day. They all agreed to play a question game. The first question to be asked was 'If you could be any animal what animal would it be and why?'_

 _Sango chose a cat, because if Miroku got handsy she could claw his eyes out. Inuyasha choose a Barking, four-legged dog because they are loyal. Last to choose, Kagome, she chose a Chameleon, because they can camouflage with just about everything. The second question was for Sango and Kagome, it seemed the monk was heading to more… Perverted mannered questions, which Inuyasha and Sango were not too happy with._

 _The question was as follow,_

' _Would you rather be a hooters girl or a stripper?' The monk wore the stupidest grin on his face as he asked his question. However, his words left Sango fuming. She hit that lecherous, hentai monk up side his head._

' _Neither' Was her answer, it resounded with negativity as she glared daggers at the pervish monk. Almost everyone sat up, mouths agape, when Kagome suddenly spoke up._

' _Stripper.' Miroku almost rubbed his eyes with disbelief when he heard that answer, but looking to Sango, he decided he had to play it safe for now. She was really fuming now. Inuyasha, himself, found himself upset and for some reason hurt by her answer._

 _Kagome's answer was stripper, and when Inuyasha heard that, he was at first shocked but then quickly found himself seething at that answer. He went on to tell little, miss Kagome a thing or too, saying how he'd raise hell if she degraded herself like that. He went on to mention that it wasn't just that, either way, stripper or hooters girl, he'd be damned if she'd ever be either._

 _After a while, Kagome decided that she would see if her old work was still looking for a female dancer, full time. So she made an excuse, saying she was tired and went upstairs, but instead of going to bed, she slipped on her high tops and snuck quietly out of her window. She started to head for her old work 'Goshinki', she started walking, but she didn't realize that she was being watched._

 **-NOW-  
** Kagome was walking to the um, 'night club' 'Goshinki'. She supposed it was more appropriate than to call it a gentleman's club. The sunlight was fading and her shoes thudded against asphalt. She kept going, but after a while, she felt eyes on her.

It reminded her of what happened three years ago... She picked up her pace, walking faster and faster until she finally reached her destination.

' _ **Whoo, made it, maybe they can let me work now, I could really use the money.'**_ And with that thought, she walked into the strip club. She wasted no time, walking up to a lady who had purple hair and elf ears, she wore a blue bikini top, a pair of black leather pants, and blue-black stilettos.

" **Excuse me?"** Kagome went to get her attention..  
The girl turned around and issued a blank stare. Then her eyes quickly widened, as if saucers., " **Kagome is that you?"** She spoke loudly with a shocked expression.  
Kagome looked at the girl.

" **Michiko?"** Kagome questioned with a mirrored amount of astoundment of the girl standing in front of girls squealed and hugged each other, after they were done hugging, they both looked at each other seriously. Michiko gazed over Kagome's form. She was a little bit more fattened up than before, which was good. The poor thing used to be a skeleton almost. Then her skin seemed to be in much better condition, sure she had bruises on her face, but it was obvious she was doing better. She looked healthier. Michiko continued her upwards ascent of Kagome's frame and stopped at her new haircut. She ran a hand through Kagome's new haircut before speaking.

" **You cut your hair."  
** Kagome looked at Michiko, a sort of weariness to them.

" **Yeah, I just decided it was time for a change, ya know."**. She said in her usual monotone voice. **  
**Michiko crossed her arms and pouted like a kid.

" **Well, I liked your long hair, it was so beautiful. You could do that hair flip thing and it would mess it all know, all sexy and stuff, it would make all the guys go nuts, not saying that they didn't go nuts anyway. You know how they are, the men."  
** " **It'll grow back in three months my hair grows pretty damn fast, you should know that."** Kagome said with a shrug, her eyes seeming far away.  
" **And the bruises and the wrapped hand, explain those."** Michiko said as she placed her hands on her hips.  
Kagome lied and told Michiko that she got jumped today after school, she hoped Michiko bought it.  
She saw her nod her head before speaking with a hint of anger.

" **Well I just hope Karma gets what's coming for them."** Were the words of her choice.  
After all that was said, they began talking.  
 **-Outside of the strip club-**

Kikyou, Yura, and Kagura all looked at each other and they smiled evilly.  
" **Just wait till Naraku and all the guys at school hear about this."** Kikyou said with an evil grin.  
" **Oh yeah, every guy will have a field day."** Kagura said with an evil glint in her red eyes.  
" **And once every guy knows, Inuyasha will be ours, he says that were sluts, but please, this skank is gonna be a stripper for crying out loud."** Yura huffed out. With that the three left.

 **-Back inside the club-  
** " **So you want to come back and be stripper full-time?"** Michiko asked with an upbeat voice.  
Kagome nodded her head solemnly.

" **I hope that's ok."** She added.  
Michiko squealed and hugged Kagome tightly. " **ARE YOU KIDDING YES! We missed you so much Kaggie. We missed our Raven."** She said in a estatic voice. **  
**" **I was also wondering if I can start, maybe, sometime today?"** Kagome asked.  
Michiko looked at her watch, it was only 7pm.

" **Sure, as a matter of fact, one of our females quit just last minute. Now, will you be able to do lap dances and private sessions?"** Mitchiko asked in all seriousness.  
Kagome nodded her head.

" **Yes."** She said with all seriousness. **  
**" **Ok then, get changed, Raven, your on in fifteen minutes."** Michiko smiled. She was happy to have her star dancer back and after almost three years.  
" **Thank you, Michiko."** With that, Kagome bowed to her once again boss, before going to get changed.

 **-Back at Sango's-  
** Inuyasha looked at his watch, it was 7:05 p.m. He had to run home and feed his Husky, Nikki, before he had to go to his new job. He couldn't believe he was gonna be working at Goshinki Gentleman's Club. He was nervous, he's never even stepped foot into a strip club before, so he had every right to be nervous. He needed the money. His rent was coming up and he couldn't afford to lose this apartment. It was the only one available in his price range in this town, that would accept dogs and of course hanyous. So with that, he got up.

" **I have to go and feed Nikki, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school ok."** He said, before he heard Miroku and Sango bid him farewell and wish him a good night.

 **-With Kagome-  
** Kagome was all dressed. She worked her magic with the high quality makeup they have for free use in the back. It covered her bruises on her face and the cuts on her fist and arm perfectly, it was like they weren't even there. She had on feisty red panties, with red and black chaps. To cover her chest, a red and white striped push up bikini top that looked two sizes too small. She slipped on a red and white jacket, zipping it up halfway so that her breasts were still visible. To top it all off, she strapped on some black stilettos with spikes on the heels and a black wig that looked like her old length.  
If Inuyasha saw her, he'd probably go insane and murder any guy that looked at her in a lustful manner. Kagome knew he was protective, that much was obvious when she said stripper as her answer. She didn't know why, but seeing him all protective like that really turned her on. However, she knew he was way out of her league. He deserved a pure woman, not some worthless whore. She didn't want to taint him.

She looked at her watch and it was almost 7:15pm, so she hurried to the stage. She saw Michiko looking at her. She nodded in approval before clearing her throat and speaking.  
" **Looking good Raven, Now go up there and do your thing."** Michiko said with a wink and a thumbs up.  
Kagome nodded. It was now 7:18 Michiko went on stage and announced Kagome's stage name.  
" **After three years she's back and she's as sexy as ever, give it up for Raven!"**  
After Michiko left the stage, Kagome took a deep breath and began to think to herself.

' _ **Well here goes nothing.'**_ Kagome went onto the stage from the back side entrance and took her place. She could hear the entirely male crowd cheering and cat-calling at her, but she took a deep breathe and let their obscene cheering fade from her hearing as the music began and she let it overtake her.

 **Dirty-Christina Aguilera  
**  
 **Dirty**

Kagome stood facing away from the crowd, her arms holding her forearms, crossed over her chest.

 **Filthy (filthy)**

She slowly lowered her hands down her back, trailing them against herself.

 **Nasty, you nasty (yeah)**

At this part she let her hands fall to her sides and turned her face to the crowd slightly.

 **Too dirty to clean my act up  
** She rolled her head around slowly, that her 'Hair' was curtaining her face.

 **If you ain't dirty**

Kagome brought her hands up to flip her hair slightly as she begins to walk forward a little.

 **You ain't here to party (whoo!)**

She begins to bend her knees at this part, lowering down into a squat, but only about halfway when the next lines came up.

 **Ladies, move, gentlemen, move**

Surprising most of the crowd of men with her sudden agility, she throws back one arm in a backbend before placing her second hand to stabilize herself.

 **Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof**

She pops up one slender leg before flipping over sideways and lowering her chest, leaving her romp in the air, already earning some cheers and tens and twentys being thrown at her.

 **(Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows**

Kagome places her palms on the floor before jumping up from her knees so her legs are straight. She turns to the side as she rises up and bends her knees slight, popping her bottom out each time this line was said.

 **(Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (yeah, yeah)**

 **(Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows**

 **(Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (get up!)**

 **(Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (who ready to party?)**

 **(Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows**

 **(Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (stomp that**

 **Let me get f-  
** Kagome rolled her hips, she then…..  
 **Oh, I'm overdue  
** …..strutted, on the stage while messing up her fake, long hair… **..  
Give me some room, I'm coming through  
**…..she went down the floor and started….. **  
Paid my dues, In the mood  
** … **..** running her hands down her body and the guys are loving every second of it…..  
 **Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
** …..Kagome then grabbed her 'Hair' with one hand and placed her other hand on her hip and started moving her hips in a very sexy naughty way…..  
 **DJ's spinning, show your hands  
** …..she then let go of her hair and hip and threw her hands up and slowly brought them to her chest….  
 **Let's get dirty, that's my jam  
** …..she threw her head back and her hands went to her zipper of her jacket….  
 **I need that, uh, to get me off  
** ….she unzipped her jacket…..  
 **Sweat until my clothes come off  
** … **.** took it off and threw it somewhere on the stage. The guys were going nuts as she revealed her perky nipples and round curves…  
 **It's explosive, speakers are pumping**

She threw her hands in the air as she swayed her hips in time with the music, doing a twirl in slow motion as the next couple lines went on. She was gathering her courage to continue on. To be more alluring. **  
**  
 **Still jumping, six in the morning  
** She jumped a few times her breasts bounced the guys were going full on horn dogs now, they began throwing wads of hundreds towards as they call her their 'sexy Raven.' **  
**  
 **Table dancing, glasses are mashing**  
…...Kagome then went down to the ground sexuly….  
 **No question, time for some action  
** … **.** She then brought and ran her hands up her legs while getting up…..  
 **Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
** … **..** She licked her hands…... **  
'Bout to erupt  
** …...She started running her hands sensually down and touched her body….  
 **Gonna get my girls, get your boys  
** … **...** Then Kagome grabbed her breasts, and continued to move her hands down her body.  
All the guys were going crazy, money was flying, guys were catcalling, rooting, cheering, whistling they were loving her. Kagome started to blush but continued her dance.

 **Gonna make some noise  
** Kagome moved like a belly dancer, sashaying her hips back and forth in an eight-figure motion. The guys were still loving it….. **  
Want to get rowdy  
** …...She grabbed the pole and sexualy went down, placing her hands on her knees with her legs spread wide apart. She proceeded to pop her bottom over and over, going fast as her bottom jiggled with the movement. Still, the men hooted and hollered, enjoying their view, because thats all that guys like, isn't it? Just your body, they don't care about your heart or your soul, just your body. Just the thought of you fucking them, going down on them, they don't fantasize about cuddling late at night, about walking down the beach, or any of the mushy things that in honest, every girl wanted… Why was the world so cruel as to put two such entirely different beings on the planet? Male and female, yet both had to come together in order to create life. Her face hardened as the music went on, she wanted nothing to do with it. The men continued on though, with their cheering, even through her revelation. But the money just kept coming and in bigger wads of hundreds.

 **Gonna get a little unruly**  
….Kagome sat on the floor legs spread, she rolled her head oh so slowly, she then went on her hands and knees and started crawling slowly, she went to a guy with eight hundred dollar bills she let the guy place it in her bra all the guys were going nuts. If Inuyasha saw that, she knew he'd probably go crazy and not in a good way, like the guys here, but in a more… he'd probably kill every guy here, starting with the guy that placed the eight hundred-dollar-bills in her bra.  
 **Get it fired up in a hurry  
** Kagome rolled on the floor sexuly and laid on her stomach…..

 **Want to get dirty, It's about time that I came to start the party  
** She thrusted her hips up and down while hitting the floor…...

 **Sweat dripping over my body  
**...She then rolled again but this time she was sitting with her her knees and started going up and down touching herself, all the guys where wanting her.

 **Dancing gettin' just a little naughty**  
She was crawling on the floor towards a guy who started drooling when Kagome's breasts was in his face….. .

 **Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival  
** Kagome started touching her breasts and all over her body she even flipped her hair a few times….

 **Ah, heat is up  
** Kagome got up sexuly while running her hands up her legs and all the way up her body to her hair.

 **So ladies, fellas, drop your cups  
** She swung her hips in a circular motion….

 **Body's hot, front to back**

….Kagome moved her body like Shakira, her father being part Latino and American gave her luscious hips, so really, her movements came naturally.

 **Now move your ass, I like that  
** Kagome then turned her back towards the stage and started twerking…..

 **Tight hip-huggers, low for sure (whaddaya got?)  
**...She then ripped off her chapps and the guys were roaring with lust

 **Shake a little somethin' on the floor  
...** She got on the ground and started twerking again, the money was still coming...  
 **I need that, uh, to get me off**

 **Sweatin' tiil my clothes come off**

 **Let's get open, 'cause a commotion**

 **We're still going, eight in the morning**

 **There's no stopping, we keep it popping**

 **Hot rocking, everyone's talking**

 **Give all you've got (give it to me)**

 **Just hit the spot**

 **Gonna get my girls, get your boys**

 **Gonna make some noise**

 **Rowdy**

 **Gonna get a little unruly**

 **Get it fired up in a hurry**

 **Want to get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party  
** Kagome then did the 'slut-drop' **(It's** **A dance move that involves squatting as quickly and as low as possible and immediately popping back up. A hand is often put straight up to steady oneself, and the move is often performed whilst grinding) a dance partner that the dropper is trying to impress.** **)**

 **Ooh, sweat dripping over my body**

 **Dancing gettin' just a little naughty**

 **Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival**

 **Here it comes, it's the one you've been waiting on**

 **Get up, get it up, yup, that's what's up**

 **You can just put your butt to the maximum**

 **Uh-oh, here we go (here we go)**

 **You can tell when the music starts to drop**

 **That's when we take it to the parking lot**

 **And I bet you somebody's gonna, call the cops**

 **Uh-oh, here we go, here we go**

 **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

 **Yo, hot damn, Doc a Jam like a Summer Show**

 **I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove**

 **My gear look like the bank got my money froze**

 **For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll**

 **Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)**

 **If the media shine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves up**

 **Yo Christina (what), better hop in here**

 **My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)**

 **The club is packed, the bar is filled**

 **I'm waiting for sister to act like Lauryn Hill**

 **Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals**

 **I drive a four-wheel ride with foreign wheels**

 **(Throw it up!) baby it's Brick City, you heard of that**

 **We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)**

 **Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in**

 **It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking (want to get rowdy? (rowdy)**

 **Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)**

 **Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)**

 **Want to get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party (party)**

 **Sweat dripping over my body (body)**

 **Dancing gettin' just a little naughty**

 **Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival**

 **Rowdy**

 **Gonna get a little unruly**

 **Get it fired up in a hurry**

 **Want to get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party**

 **Ooh, sweat dripping over my body**

 **Dancing gettin' just a little naughty**

 **Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival**

 **Rowdy**

 **Dance and getting a little unruly**

 **Gonna get fired up in a hurry**

 **Gonna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party**

 **Sweat dripping over my body**

 **Wanna get a little naughty**

 **Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival**

 **Uh, what?**

Kagome danced and she danced. She was breathing heavily by the end of the song, the hair of her wig sticking to her neck and shoulders with sweat. Men were yowling at her, but as she stared out at all of them, she felt extremely uncomfortable. She brushed the feeling aside as she smiled, collecting bills from men and offering them light brushed of her hand against some of their shoulders. It made them tip more, what could she say, if she was doing this, she was gonna rake in as much dough as she could.

 **-With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha just got home. He called for Nikki, a black and white husky mix with a little bit of brown fur and sapphire blue-eyes. The husky mix came running to her master and started whimpering and licking his face and wagging her tail a mile a minute.  
" **Okay, okay. I'm home, calm down Nikki."** Nikki stopped and ran to her food dish and pawed at it, barking. Inuyasha grabbed her hard food and poured some into her bowl, then, just when she was eating, Inuyasha went to give her some more water. He placed the water on the floor and she took a few long laps of it.  
Inuyasha looked at his watch and it was 7:45pm, he better head to the strip club if he wanted to get there on time. He told his dog that he'd be back. She barked and continued to feast on her food.  
Inuyasha left his apartment and headed to 'Goshinki'.

 **-Back at the club-  
** Kagome looked at her watch and it just turned 7:45pm. She just got done with three songs, two lap dances, and four private sessions. She didn't get done until 8:25pm. She had just got back from smoking a cigarette. She hadn't had one for two in a half years and right now she needed one and it felt good. She changed into a tight red corset that pushed her breasts up, lacy red underwear, and blood red stilettos. She got back up on the stage and got into place with three other girls. The music started playing and they all started their routine.

 **Lady Marmalade-Christina Aguilera, lil Kim, Mya, and Pink.**

 **Where's all mah soul sistas**

 **Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**

 **Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**

 **Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

 **He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**

 **Struttin' her stuff on the street**

 **She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh**

 **Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)**

 **Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Here)**

 **Mocha Chocalata ya ya (Oh yea)**

 **Creole lady Marmalade**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

 **He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

 **Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**

 **On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah**

 **Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Da-da-da)**

 **Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Here ooh yeah yeah)**

 **Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Yeah)**

 **Creole lady Marmalade**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Ce soir, what what what)**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

 **Yea yea uh**

 **-With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha started walking towards the club. That was, until he felt like he was being watched, he hated this feeling because it reminded him of that 'night'. However now that hes not human right now, he was okay. He had all his scenes, his smell, hearing, his speed, he was all good. So he used his demonic speed to lose that feeling, he continued running until he felt safe.

 **-Back at the Club-  
** Kagome was still doing her routine with the other girls. **  
He come through with the money in the garter belts**

 **I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh**

 **We independent women, some mistake us for whores**

 **I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours**

 **Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry**

 **Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari**

 **Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes**

 **4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**

 **Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas**

 **We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**

 **By the case the meaning of expensive taste**

 **If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya**

 **Mocha Chocalate-a what?**

 **Creole Lady Marmalade**

 **One more time c'mon now**

 **Marmalade,**

 **Lady Marmalade,**

 **Marmalade**

 **Hey, hey, hey**

 **Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth**

 **Color of cafe au lait alright**

 **Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,**

 **More, more, more**

Inuyasha finally arrived at 8:10 pm, he was ten minutes late but they should understand right? He really needs this job. He watched the four female dancers and for some reason he looked at the one with the red corset that made her curves stand out and her breasts looked enlarged. She had on red lacy panties and red stilettos. He started to drool a little and he could feel his pants getting a little tight, he looked down at his crotch and saw a little tent. He silently scolded his dick.

' _ **Down, stay down, please.'**_ He was doing okay, until he smelled a scent and it was coming from the stripper that nearly gave him a boner. He took a whiff and thought to himself.

' _ **Cherry blossoms, that's Kagome's scent, it couldn't be, but if she were here she'd have a lot of explaining to.'**_ Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when a woman's voice reached his ears.

" **Excuse me sir, but can I help you?"** Michiko asked.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and spoke with confidence. " **Um yes, I'm Inuyasha and I was supposed to be here at eight but I got a little caught up, I was being followed and well I didn't want to lead them here, ya know."**

" **Oh, yeah that's understandable, you said your name is Inuyasha?"** Michiko said in a cheerful voice.

Inuyasha nodded.

" **I'm Michiko, we spoke on the phone, welcome. Please follow me."**

Inuyasha followed the woman.

 **Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**

 **Sleepin' the grey flannel life**

 **But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,**

 **More, more, more**

 **Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Da da yea)**

 **Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Ooh)**

 **Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Yea)**

 **Creole lady Marmalade**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Ce soir)**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi (All my sistas yea)**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Ce soir)**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)**

 **Christina**

Kagome was still dancing and she saw someone with white hair and dog ears come in.

' _ **Oh shit Inuyasha is here? he'll be pissed if he found out that I took my old job back , I'll have to be careful, well good thing I wore a wig wait why is he here anyway I wonder if he's working here to but he wouldn't would he I can't picture him doing this he just doesn't seem like that type of guy to do this, he's too good for this anyway is it because he's a hanyou and nobody will hire him? Cause if that's the case then people are just assholes I want to ask him the next time we talk but then he'll find out I work here o boy.'**_ with those thoughts Kagome continued dancing, taking off her corset and two red nipple covers took it's place. All the guys were cheering her on as well as the other girls. but all the holloring was mostly directed towards Kagome, or Raven. Money was still flying everywhere, She smiled, but inside she felt more shame. Could it be because of Inuyasha being here? Kagome didn't know, but she still continued to do her thing.

 **Pink (Lady Marmalade)**

 **Lil' Kim (Hey, hey! Oh oh oh)**

 **Mya (Oh Oh )**

 **Rockwilder baby (Baby)**

 **Moulin Rouge (Oh)**

 **Misdemeanor here**

 **Creole Lady Marmalade yes**

After the song was over, Kagome and the other strippers got off the stage. It was her last song, so she went to the dressing room carefully, as to not to be seen by Inuyasha. she quickly stripped and got changed. She told one of the girls that she was heading home and she will text Michiko when she makes it home safely. The girl with medium wavy Brown hair nodded her head and gave Kagome a hug.

" **Be careful."** She said as Kagome went on her way. **  
**" **I will, bye Yuka, Eri, Ayume."** Kagome said while heading out, she heard them say 'Bye and be safe'  
She started heading back to Sangos and for once, she didn't feel anyone watching her.

 **-With Inuyasha-  
** Inuyasha had just gotten dressed and he put some body oil on. It made his muscles look sleek and shiny. He had on a tight, white easy-tear wife beater on.

His muscles were very visible, you could see his trimmed six-pack and chest through his shirt, he had on loose blue jeans and white sneakers, but he lifted his head when Kagome's scent hit him. However, he paid no mind, he figured it was some chick with some body spray on. He started to doubt it, he'll have to figure it out later he thought to himself.

' _ **Shit, what if she is stripping here, but she wouldn't... would she?'**_ Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when Michiko's voice called out to him. **  
**" **So you think you can do this dog-demon?"** Michiko gave Inuyasha his stage name.  
He nodded, " **I'm a little nervous, but I'll be fine."** He said with confidence.  
" **Well your on in five minutes. I'll go announce you."** With those words, Michiko left to do just that.  
" **He's new, he's wild, he's hot, Give it up for Dog-demon!"** Michiko announced before she walked off the stage. Every girl there was cheering.  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and thought to himself.

' _ **I can do this.'**_ He walked up the stage and took his place the song began and so did Inuyasha.

' **Pony' - Ginuwine  
** **I'm just a bachelor  
** Inuyasha moved across the stage like he owned it….

 **I'm looking for a partner  
** …..He spun and went low to the ground, his hips moving up and down, the girls were roaring with lust even some men there, wanting a piece of Inuyasha…..

 **Someone who knows how to ride  
**...Inuyasha did a back handspring and got to his feet….he was flawless and the girls and guys loved him, but he was just doing his job….

 **Without even falling off**

 **Gotta be compatible**

Inuyasha did a quick spin before thrusted out his pelvis.

 **Takes me to my limits**

At this part, Inuyasha sensually glided his hands down his body.

 **Girl when I break you off**

Inuyasha came to his hands and knees quickly.

 **I promise that you won't want to get off**

Still on hands and knees, he crawled up to the front of the stage. The men and women who watched him were ecstatic, handing him bills and sticking some in his waistband.

 **If you're horny, let's do it**

Inuyasha brought his hands up, so he was still on his knees.

 **Ride it, my pony**

Inuyasha lowered and thrusted his pelvis several times in flow with the music, driving the audience wild as he mimic the sexual act.

 **My saddle's waiting**

Inuyasha slowly stood up with as much grace as he could muster.

 **Come and jump on it**

At this part, as he walked, facing away from the crowd before he quickly snapped his back backwards and pointed to the crowd, catching the eyes of some random woman. She practically screamed gaining his eye contact and Inuyasha knew that her wallet would be open all night after this.

-With Kagome-

Kagome finally made it home she then Texted Michiko letting her know she made it home safely, she got Michiko's reply which said 'good', she put her phone away and quickly headed up the shingles and climbed up her bedroom window, she finally got inside and shut her window. Kagome then headed to her bathroom and turned on the shower, she began to undress and got into the shower rubbing her makeup off and scrubbing the sweat off her body but mostly her new haircut, after a few more minutes of washing she turned off the shower, got out, grabbed and wrapped a towel around herself, and headed into her bed room and went to pick out some pjs. Kagome grabbed and got dressed in a white tank top and black sweats, she then went to bed and once she hit the mattress she was out like a light.

 _(DREAM)_

 _Kagome started walking home when all of a sudden two pair of hands grabbed her from behind, she started kicking, trying to get out of this guy's hold, but he was to strong. The person let her go, dropping her on the floor. Kagome's back was facing her attacker, she got up and was about to yell at the asshole, until she started to back up, into the familiar black brick wall in an alleyway that looked mighty familiar. With a shaky voice, she said the name with the utmost fear._ " _ **N-Naraku."**_

 **-Back at Goshinki-  
** Inuyasha was still dancing, flawlessly. His shirt was off, all the girls and gay guys were going nuts. They were throwing a hundred dollars at him, screaming, whistling, and drooling. **  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
**Inuyasha grabbed his hair, and started grinding his hips, oh-so-slowly. All the females were swooning, one gay guy actually screamed out 'I'm Horny, I'll ride it,' Inuyasha blushed out of embarrassment, but he continued dancing.

 **My saddle's waiting  
** Inuyasha, grabbed his hair with one hand, and grabbed his crotch while moving his hips. His body glittering in sweat, his body was extra shiny, with the oil and sweat, the girls and gay guys just wanna well you know…..

 **Come and jump on it  
** ….He then let his hair go and his other hand was still on his crotch, he then jumped and moved side to side, while doing a little smirk. Sure he was just doing his job, but deep down he just felt more 'dirty'. He just prayed to kami that Kagome and the others didn't find out, it's bad enough that he smelled Kagome's scent. Oh he hoped she wasn't stripping as well. She is too good for that, he's only doing this for two reasons. One: Ever since that 'horrible night' he felt like this is what he deserved. He had no pride. Two: No one would really want to hire a hanyou anyway, he was lucky that this place hired Humans, demons, and hanyous.

 **Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
**He moved his body like a snake, hands in his hair again. The girls and gay guys seemed to love it when he messed with his hair and make it more wild and the way he moved his hips, was enough to make them scream for more.

 **Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh  
**As Inuyasha continued to dance, he couldn't help but to close his eyes. He really did like this song, although he'd never admit that to someone… Like Miroku. He hadn't the slightest idea why, but when his eyes were closed, he could see Kagome, but to him she wasn't half naked and demeaned. In his eyes he saw her fully clothes. Instead of imagining her in some less than appropriate positions, he imagined taking her out to eat, to the movies, but most of all, protecting her from that bastard Naraku.

 **If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
**Inuyasha went to his knees and started grinding his pelvis. The girls and 'guys' were screaming and throwing money like no tomorrow…. He still thought of Kagome, he continued dancing, but he felt rage slowly coiling in the pits of his stomach, rather than desire. How dare that bastard hurt Kagome.

 **My saddle's waiting  
...** He spun around and he…..

 **Come and jump on it  
**...jumped to his feet and put his hands together in front of his body and just moved his body in an oh-so-sexy manner. All the females and gay males were loving it, still throwing money at him….

 **If we're gonna get nasty, baby**

 **First we'll show and tell**

 **Till I reach your ponytail**

 **Lurk all over and through you baby**

 **Until we reach the stream**

 **You'll be on my jockey team**

 **If you're horny, let's do it**

 **Ride it, my pony**

 **My saddle's waiting**

 **Come and jump on it  
** Inuyasha jumped and skidded on the floor with his right hand in his messed up hair and his left one on his crotch, the girls went wild and the gay guys were going nuts. Inuyasha was breathing hard now, as he got up and walked off the stage with girls and the 'guys' still going nuts.

After six more songs and two lap dances one lap dance was with the female that Inuyasha knew her wallet was gonna be empty when she locked eyes on him, when he began his routine she nearly fainted and the other lap was with A male named Jakkosu and He kinda got a little 'handsy' and of course as a Client your not supposed to touch the Dancer so of course they got cameras and security had to remove Jakkosu from the club with him screaming 'I love you' to Inuyasha which made Inuyasha shiver with discomfort, but he was finally done. He was exhausted so he said goodbye to his boss, Michiko, and his fellow dancers before heading home.

He started to feel a little weak, he whipped out his phone and checked his calendar and what he saw made him swear

" **SHIT NO!"** It was the new moon, he looked around for a safe place to run to. He figured Sango's was close by so he ran like the devil himself was at his heels and for the first time since that night he was gonna make it to safety. At least he thought he would until three familiar faces popped out of nowhere.

' **FUCK! NO, NO, NO, SHIT NOT THEM!'** Inuyasha felt his powers leaving him before he freaked.

' _ **NO! PLEASE, NO! WHY!'.**_ Before Inuyasha could do anything Yura wrapped her web of hair, around Inuyasha.

" **NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME DAMN IT!"** Inuyasha yelled at all three of them.

' _ **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NOT AGAIN, PLEASE KAMI, LET SOMEONE AT LEAST COME HELP ME THIS TIME, PLEASE!'**_ Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Kagura's voice reached his ears.

" **Don't worry, Naraku isn't here this time, let's just say he's busy with a certain 'Female.'"** Inuyasha looked at them with wide eyes.

" **Whats that supposed to mean!?"** another girl with a mirror comes out.

" **Show him, Kanna"** Kagura said with an evil grin.

" **Okay."** Kanna said, in a scary dull voice that creeped Inuyasha out.  
He could start to make out something, or someone. It was Kagome and Naraku, Kagome was backed up against a brick wall, shaking like she was in anaphylactic shock.

She tried to shove Naraku away, but he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand. He grabbed her chin with his other hand, forcing her to look up. Inuyasha couldn't hear her, but he could read her lips. She begged him to let her go and asked him:

" **Haven't you done enough to me already?"** Her tears were coming down like waterfalls. Seeing this was making Inuyasha's blood boil tenfold, if he was half demon right now, he'd find her, and go full demon on that bastards ass for even touching her. His ears started ringing, he wanted to hold his temples, but his arms were bound. Then that horrible, deep voice rang loudly in his ears, almost as if in slow motion, before it became more clear.

" **Kagome, my sweet, sweet Kagome, now why should I stop? You know you missed this."** Now Inuyasha's blood was really boiling. He tried to struggle out of the coils of hair that he was wrapped up in. He now knew that this isn't the first time that Naraku has done this to her. What he saw got him ready to launch at that stupid mirror with so much hatred. There he saw Naraku lifting Kagome's shirt up. He proceeded to start grabbing her could see her trying to fight, her cries shattered him.  
" **PLEASE NO, STOP,."** The next thing Inuyasha saw was Naraku's smirk before he chuckled and whispered in her ear.

" **You're mine Ka-go-me"** With that said, Kagome stiffened when a tentacle was coming out from Narakus back and wrapping around Kagomes wrists, still holding them above her head, but freeing his other hand. She began to wail loudly as she strongly fought roughly to get away, but the tentacles wouldn't budge. She started screaming, but was silenced with Naraku's fist in her face. Inuyasha started struggling, he needed to find her, he needed to protect her.

' _ **KAMI DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM TO HELL!'  
**_ " **LET ME GO, YURA, NOW!"** Inuyasha screamed, but then he heard Kikyo say something that really got him pissed.

" **What's wrong Inuyasha, not liking the show?"** Kikyou's smile was pure evil. He was pissed they wanted him to watch Naraku torment Kagome. He couldn't help, but to watch. He watched another tentacle go down her pants and Kagome was still struggling, screaming, and yelling at him.  
" **STOP IT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, STOP TOUCHING ME!"** What happened next shook Inuyasha to his core, Kagome's blood curdling scream and when she screamed it shattered his heart.

Inuyasha couldn't hold in his vomit. Kagome was pretty much being raped in front of him, he promised himself that he would protect her. He had literally just been thinking about it not too long ago.

' _ **I FUCKING**_ _**PROMISED I'D KEEP HER SAFE, AND NOW HERE I AM IN THESE THREE WHORES CLUTCHES AGAIN AND PRETTY MUCH WATCHING…'**_ Inuyasha closed his eyes, not wanting to see this anymore, but he could still hear Kagome's screams until "The short white girl's mirror" went blank. Tears began to pour out of his eyes. Then he felt Yura's hand touching him well his hair at least, he snapped them open angrily, showing wild violet eyes before yelling, with tears still coming down his cheeks.

" **DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"  
** Yura smirked and whispered into his ear.

" **Now why would I do that? I didn't even get to finish my turn that night, and I figured why not continue where I left off. After all, Kagura and Kikyou haven't even gotten their turn yet."** She said it with a sickenly sweet voice, in a lustful tone.

Yura went down his pants and boxers and started to stroke Inuyasha's cock.

" **I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"** Inuyasha yelled, followed by a growl, but since he's human now, the growl didn't sound all too threatening. He could still picture Naraku in that mirror, raping Kagome, her tears, her screams, and her pleas were just too much for him. They were playing over and over in his head.

" **DAMN YOU ALL TO FUCKING HELL!"  
** Yura was about to unzip his pants, until a voice yelled out, " **HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!"** It was Miroku.  
" **Damn it, this isn't over Inu."** Yura released Inuyasha and she took off, along with the other girls. What Inuyasha didn't know was that it was from three years ago mixed with the deceitful, illusionary abilities that Naraku's demon blood was infamous for.  
Miroku ran to his friends side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" **Inu are you ok?"** The monk asked.  
Inuyasha nodded but He had to find Kagome and fast.

" **We have to get to Kagome fast monk."** Inuyasha said with anger.  
Miroku was confused, until Inuyasha explained that they showed a video of Naraku raping Kagome. **  
**" **Inuyasha, you said, they showed you Kagome being raped?"** Miroku said with a shocked expression.  
" **YES! We have to go find her. NOW!"** Miroku looked at him and said something that shocked the hanyou.

" **Inuyasha, did something seem a little off to you about the video?"** Miroku said with seriousness.  
Inuyasha thought for a moment and he did notice that Kagome have the black tank top shirt on, dark blue jeans and blue high tops, along with her short hair like today. There was also something off about the voices, it didn't match their mouth movements.

The more he thought about it, the more he knew something wasn't quite right. There was something else to it, another quality that infuriated him. He tried for the life of him to figure it out and felt as if he was going crazy wracking his brain for answers. When he did figure it out though, it hit him with the weight of a dozen apartment buildings, made of brick… She was much younger in the image the mirror had produced. She was much, much younger.

That was when Miroku handed him a dvd, Inuyasha took it with hesitancy.

" **Well, i'm gonna get going Inu, but if you need anything call, I'll be here as fast as you can say hurry up."** Miroku explained with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood. Inuyasha nodded slightly before catching Miroku's eyes with his own.

" **Monk!"** Inuyasha called, earning a confused look from his friend.

" **Thanks… For showing up back there. Stay safe, those bitches are still out there and they won't be too happy."** Inuyasha explained.  
 **-At Inuyasha's apartment-  
** he reached his apartment number which was 12 A.  
Inuyasha opened the door and the next thing he knew, his husky Nikki came out of nowhere, she tackled her master and started licking his face.  
" **Nikki, would you please get off of me and go lay down please?"** Nikki did what Inuyasha said and went to go somewhere to lay down, her ears flat against her head as she knew Inuyasha wasn't too happy with her at the moment.  
Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off. With that he walked into his Family room

" **ok, now let's check this video out."** Inuyasha was in no mood for waiting around. Inuyasha turned on his t.v, popped in the d.v.d, grabbed the remote, took a seat on his black sway couch with Nikki next to him, and hit play.

The video started and what he saw made Inuyasha scream out in pure rage.  
" **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"**

 **A/N: here's chapter four. Sorry for the cliffie again, but I have to keep ya guys on your toes, ya know? Anyway, please, read, review and follow for more updates please **begs with puppy dog eyes** And oh so you know**

 **I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GAYS OK** **I have two Cousins and some friends that are gay and I love them dearly. I Will let you know that Gays will never let you down weather they are friends or family they always got your back. AND PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU SAY NICE THINGS About this story I don't need any bullying in my life I want nice advice's like let me know if this seems rushed, If I'm missing something you know. But Don't be rude ya know. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5:The video,rumors,and trouble

****WARNING: THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, IT IS GONNA BE VERY DARK AND EXPLICIT SO IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE OR VERY UNCOFOMABLE PLEASE TURN BACK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HEED THIS WARNING.****

 **DISCLAIMER: OKAY, PEOPLE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, I DO NOT, REPEAT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I AM NOT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SHEESH **Drinks my Matcha tea** I swear I need a vacatio** n.

 **Beta:** **lcoruscate123**

 **A/N: OK PEOPLE HERE I GIVE YOU CHAPTER FIVE.**

 **Previously on 'When I thought I was broken, I met you.**

 _Kagome had taken back her old job back at 'Goshinkis', a strip club. Except this time around she wasn't waiting tables or anything like that, this time she was a full time stripper, but now Inuyasha works there as a new full time stripper. Neither of them know that the other works there. After Kagome was done she finally went home._  
 _After a few more hours of dancing and stripping, Inuyasha was finally finished as well. He left and started walking until he felt his demonic powers leaving him. He checked his moon calendar on his android phone and it was indeed the new moon. Inuyasha began to curse. He didn't want what happened to him to happen again, so he figured Sango's place was closer. He headed towards that direction, in as quick a pace as his newly transformed human legs would take him._

 _He thought he would make it before his transformation was complete, that was until his three exs appeared, blocking his path. Inuyasha stopped getting that deja vu feeling, he was almost at Sango's, where he'd be safe, but NOOOOO! These stupid sluts had to stop him, again. The transformation was finally complete. Inuyasha was once again human and just like last time, Yura wrapped her webs of hair around Inuyasha._

 _He started going ballistic, he didn't want to go through this again. Yura stated that Naraku wouldn't be joining them this time, that he's busy with a certain 'female' that Inuyasha knows. Inuyasha curiously asked what she meant by that. With his question, an albino, creepy white-haired girl came out of the shadows. Kagura told the little girl whom was surely much too young to be involved in any of this, to 'show him'._

 _The little girl, whom Kagura referred to as Kanna. She replied with a creepy_

 _'okay'. She then held up a circular mirror that seem to play a video of Kagome and Naraku._

 _What he saw made him sick to his stomach. Naraku was touching Kagome in ways that no woman or anyone should be touched unless by a boyfriend, girlfriend, mate/spouse, or someone you downright trusted to do those things with._

 _After what seemed like a while, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch this. Inuyasha's eyes were closed tightly, he could feel tears dripping down his cheeks and off his chin. He kept them closed and tears continued to spill and when he didn't hear the video anymore, that's when he knew that the little ghost-like child turned it off, but he could still hear Kagome's screams and her torment playing over and over in his mind._

 _Inuyasha then felt someone touching him, he snapped his teary, pissed off violet eyes open to look at the three cowardly bitches who stood before him. He yelled at Yura saying not to touch him and to stay way, but Yura spoke with a sickly-sweet, lovingly lustful tone about how she never even got to finish her turn that one night and how the other girls didn't get their turns yet either. She continued to do what she was doing._

 _Inuyasha flinched when Yura went into his jeans and boxers and gripped his cock. Inuyasha growled out for Yura to stop, but Yura didn't listen. She was working on unzipping his pants, until an all too familiar voice reached their ears. It was Miroku, thank kami._

 _Yura gave a look of disgust at the monk and then drifted her distasteful gaze to the hanyou turned human. She then said in an angry tone,_

 _'This isn't over Inu.' She then released Inuyasha and with that said, Yura and the other two skanks got the hell out of there._  
 _Miroku finally reached Inuyasha's side, he asked the hanyou if he was okay. Inuyahsa said he was fine but they had to find Kagome and fast. Miroku was confused at first until Inuyasha explained that they had another girl with them and she had a mirror. The mirror she had... It showed Naraku fucking Kagome, no, raping her, worse than raping her… Defiling her with his wickedness, he was hurting her to the point of tears, to the point of blood-curdling screams._

 _That's when Miroku asked Inuyasha if he found anything odd about the video. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. It took a good moment, but he did notice that she was much, much younger. That was when Miroku handed him a dvd, Inuyasha took it with hesitancy. Miroku told Inuyasha that he was about to go and that if he needs anything to just call him and he'll be there as fast as he can say hurry up._

 _Inuyasha nodded slightly before catching Miroku's eyes with his own, before warning him about his three exs lurking around and to be care. That they won't be too happy. With that, Inuyasha went home. Once he reached his apartment and went inside his husky, Nikki came out of nowhere, she tackled her master and started licking his face._

 _Inuyasha wasn't really in the mood right now, so he told Nikki to please get off of him and to go lay down. Nikki did what Inuyasha said and went to go somewhere to lay down, her ears flat against her head._

 _Inuyasha let out a sigh, feeling a little guilty, but got up and dusted himself off either way. He walked into his family room_  
 _Inuyasha then turned his t.v. on, popped in the d.v.d, he grabbed the remote, took a seat on his black suede couch with Nikki next to him, and hit play._  
 _When The video started Inuyasha screamed out in pure rage._  
 _"_ ** _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"_  
**

 **NOW.  
** In the video, he saw Kagome and since he was curious as to why Kagome was in this video, he let it continue on, but now he wished he didn't. **  
**" **WHAT THE FUCK!"** Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
Kagome was laying half naked on a table. She was dressed in a matching red and black bra and panty set, for the world to see. Her hands were bound above her head, she wore a blindfold and she was gagged. Inuyasha could tell that she was a lot younger than she is now, her body was more filled out Inuyasha saw another figure and he could tell it was Naraku, what happened next made Inuyasha stop breathing.

 **In the Video**  
'Kagome tired to break free from the bonds that were holding her wrists and she struggled to close her legs that were spread. They too were tied up, but not with rope. Even though she was blindfolded, she can tell by the feel that it was leather straps, but that didn't stop Kagome from struggling to get free.

She heard the door opening, And a males voice and she knew it belonged to Naraku.

" **My sweet Kagome, are you ready for the real fun?"** Naraku asked as he took a step closer and then she felt his hand, which was as cold as stone, drifting along her lower thigh, which caused her to flich and whimper.'

Inuyasha, whom couldn't take his eyes off the horrors produced upon his television screen, his breath hitched. Even if it felt like his eyes were glued to the screen, he didn't want to keep watching, but he had to know all of what this fucker did to Kagome, so he kept watching.

'Kagome tried to talk, but with her attempt, she was reminded of the gagged stuffed in her mouth. She was gagged and with her being gagged, she could only make noises, which Naraku chuckled about before talking aloud, commanding her attention.

" **I would love to hear you scream but these walls are very thin, can't have anyone finding us and ruining our fun, now can we, Ka-go-me?"** Naraku said with so much lust that it made Kagome shiver and not in a good way either.  
Kagome could feel his hand go up her bra and squeeze her breast, she screamed through her gag and tears started to soak the blindfold, Naraku chuckled at her reactions as he got on top of Kagome. She started trying to struggle again, she screamed through her gag, yet again.'

Inuyasha could see her struggle, and this was making his blood boil. He didn't want to watch anymore, but he had to know.

' _ **What all did this bastard do to her?'**_ He knew that Kagome will never tell him so he had to find out another way and that was by watching this Kami forsaken sick video.

'Kagome could feel Naraku's mouth on one of her breasts sucking hard and a hand squeezing the other one. She still screamed through the gag, she kept struggling and the blindfold was getting more soaked with her tears, causing the cloth to rub uncomfortably against her face. There would probably be a rash there tomorrow from it.

Kagome felt Naraku switch breasts and she was whimpering, not with want but with a muffled " **Please, stop."** Naraku smirked evilly before saying,

" **You want more, I'll give you more."  
** " **NO! I SAID STOP!"** Kagome's muffled out, she was really starting to get scared.

She felt Naraku rip off her panties and he started to rub her clit vigorously, causing her to feel spasms of pain from his roughness. The feeling made her twitch before she screamed " **STOP"** through the gag again. However, even with her begging for it to end, for the horrible man to stop, Naraku continued on and seemed to relish in her crying as he pushed his plans forward.

He shoved three fingers into her entrance, he thrust them all the way in without even spit or any kind of lubrication. As Kagome wasn't exactly wet down there, it earned a loud, muffled scream for the spider hanyou to hear.

Naraku Only smirked and chuckled evilly as he pumped his fingers faster. Kagome was thrashing around in agony. She wanted him to stop. By Kami, she REALLY wanted Naraku to stop, but the vile hanyou only continued on. What happened next made Kagome scream and thrash even harder, because now instead of his three fingers, it was his whole fist being pumped in and out of her Vagina.'

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, he couldn't hold in the tears.

' _ **He's fisting her, oh my kami.'**_ Inuyasha covered his mouth, he could feel bile rising in his throat.

'Naraku thrusted his fist into Kagome faster and harder, causing Kagome to start sobbing and letting out muffled screams,  
" **STOP IT! IT HURTS!"  
** Naraku then slapped Kagome across her face, he then said in a gruff tone  
" **Shut up slut, you love it. Just like how you'll love my eight inch long, thick dick inside of you. I'm gonna make you feel like a woman."** Naraku said with an evil glint in his eyes, he did one final thrust of his fist before he pulled it out. Kagome could feel his fist leave her and she took in a struggled breath through her nose, tears were coming hot down her face, but once she felt something hard, long and thick ramping into her vagina, she gave a loud muffled scream, " **NO, TAKE IT OUT, TAKE IT OUT, IT HURTS YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP, STOP, I'M ONLY THIRTEEN! DAMN IT STOP, PLEASE!"** every thrust was agonizing, the pain was unbearable, Kagome could feel blood coming down her leg. Her tears were like waterfalls, her cries were heart wrenching. Kagome just wanted to die.

After Naraku was finished, he started biting her neck and licking her blood, he started licking and biting her clit and started to eat her out which caused Kagome to thrash. she continued to scream, sobbing through her gag. Naraku chuckled again before he began thrusting something that looked like a crowbar into her vagina and with a blood curdling scream and sob-

" **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IT PLEASE!"** Naraku just laughed evilly and thrusted the crowbar faster and further into her, Kagome's screams of agony and torment where muffled into her gag.'

Inuyasha couldn't watch it anymore, he quickly ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. He couldn't believe what he watched, Kagome wasn't just raped, she was tortured.

' _ **KAGOME WAS ONLY FUCKING THIRTEEN! THAT FUCKING SICK BASTARD, SHE WAS STILL A CHILD.'**_ Inuyasha had finally emptied his stomach. He walked back to see the video still playing and he saw more men, five of them, each of them taking their turns raping Kagome. Her screams, her cries broke his control and he punched the wall, leaving a nice hole, he maybe human right now, but he could still punch a good sized hole.

'" **STOP LEAVE ME ALONE!"** this time the gag was off. They all wanted to hear her cries and screams, they all started to fuck and torture her, from stabbing her vagina with sharp objects that were causing more damage, they were electrocuting her breasts and clit which made her flinch, scream, and sob... They almost did every single horrible thing you could think of to her.'

Inuyasha had seen enough he quickly turned off the tv. He was pissed the fuck off, he started going crazy. He started to throw shit around, punching his walls. He was yelling, swearing and his dog Nikki ran to hide. She knew her master was upset and it scared her. Inuyasha finally stopped his tirade, slumping down to the floor with his knees up his chest and his head down against his knees. He was crying.

By this time, Nikki went to her Master's side and she nudged Inuyasha's arm. She was whining and pawing until he hugged her, he wound his arms tightly around the husky and pressed his face against her back before crying into her fur. She licked his face, letting Inuyasha know that she's right here for him. With a sad smile to Nikki, he slowly got up. He gave a few loving pats to her head before he headed to the couch where his phone fell out of his pocket. He grabbed his phone, before he called Miroku and told him about the video.

Monk: "I know, I've seen it."  
 **Inu: "YOU WHAT!"  
** Monk:"Inu calm down…"  
 **Inu: "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM THE FUCK DOWN! YOU WATCHED THAT DISGUSTING VIDEO OF KAGOME BEING RAPED AND TORTURED BY THAT FUCKED UP SPIDER AND GANG RAPED AND TORTURED AGAIN BY HIS LACKIES! SHE WAS THIRTEEN, MIROKU THIR-FUCKING-TEEN! SHE WAS STILL A KID, HE TOOK HER CHILDHOOD AWAY FROM HER MONK!"  
** Monk: "Inuyasha you make it sound like I enjoyed that video"  
 **Inu: **Sighs** I know you didn't, you maybe a pervert but your not that perverted, hell if you did get off to that damn video I would have to kill ya **Growling****  
Monk: "Inu, I don't know why but you're getting very protective over Kagome I mean, don't get me wrong it's very noble of you but, you're acting like she's your mate.  
' _ **Silence'**_ **  
**Monk: "O.M.K! KAGOME IS YOUR MATE ISN'T SHE! OH THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD! TELL ME INUYASHA, WHAT DOES SHE SMELL LIKE, TELL ME, TELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
 **Inu:" Okay, first off, that's just creepy and two, IT SURE AS HELL AINT YO KAMI DAMN BUSINESS, YOU LECHER!"  
** Monk: "Okay one, How is it creepy? I'm your Best friend and two, I resent on being a lecher, I am the man of the cloth thank you very much."  
 **Inu: **rolls eyes.** "Yo man, I gotta go, it's 1:30 in the kami damn morning and we got school in like 6 hours so I will talk to you later, alright?"  
** Monk: "Alright, night Inuyasha."  
 **Inu: "Night Monk."**

They both hung up the phone, Inuyasha headed towards his bathroom. He turned on the shower, stiripped and got in, letting the warm water hit him and cascade down his body. He couldn't stop replaying that rape tape in the back of his mind. Kagome's screams, cries, tears, and just all of it! Inuyasha felt rage as he punched at his showers wall.

' _ **DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM TO HELL, I SWEAR WHEN I SEE HIM AT SCHOOL I WILL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL NARAKU AND THAT DAMNED KOGA.'**_ After that thought, he started to wash up. Once he was done, he turned off the water, got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He walked into his bedroom and to his dresser. He pulled out and put on a pair of red boxers before climbing into bed.

 **-with Kagome-  
** Dream continues.  
" _ **N-Naraku."**_ _Kagome said with so much fear, she backed up to the wall, trying to find a way out, but she was trapped like a caged animal. Before she could do anything he was on here like a spider on a fly._ She tried to shove Naraku away, but he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand. He grabbed at her chin with his other, forcing her to look up. She begged him to let her go and asked him: " **Haven't you done enough to me already?"  
** Naraku then chuckled that evil laugh of his.

" **Kagome, my sweet, sweet Kagome, now why should I stop? You know you missed this."** Naraku told her in a seductive tone. **  
**Naraku was lifting Kagome's shirt up. He proceeded to start grabbing her breasts.  
" **PLEASE! NO, STOP."** Naraku smirked before he chuckled and whispered in her ear.

" **You're mine, Ka-go-me"** With that said, Kagome stiffened when a tentacle was coming out from Naraku's back. It started wrapping itself around Kagome's wrists, still holding them above her head, but freeing Naraku's other hand.

She began to wail loudly as she strongly fought to get away, but the tentacles wouldn't budge. She started screaming, but was silenced with Naraku's fist in her face.

Another tentacle went down her pants and Kagome was still struggling, screaming, and yelling at him.

" **STOP IT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, STOP TOUCHING ME! Please… Stop…"** Kagome was sobbing as she tried to hide in the depths of her mind, but she couldn't seem to escape it this time. Last time she had eventually went to her 'happy place'. She had mentally left so that she could be as unfeeling of the physical as she could. this can't be happening not again Kagome felt one of his tentacles thrust into her anal entrance. She screamed, the pain was unbearable.

-End dream-

Kagome shot up covered in sweat and tears.

' _ **A nightmare, It was just a nightmare. Fuck, I need a drink.'**_ _She thought with a long sigh._ With that thought, Kagome swept her hand under the bed to retrieve the bottle of brandy she swiped from the kitchen. She grabbed it and after unscrewing the cap, she took a big swig and started chugging until it was all gone. Kagome threw the empty bottle under her bed and went back to sleep, hoping to have good dreams.  
 **  
-At 6am** - **  
**Kagome had just awaken. She went about her usual morning routine, taking a shower and getting dressed. She decided on wearing a nice black short-sleeve shirt with red skulls on it, light acid wash, ripped-tight, skinny jeans, and, she had her black combats on.

Kagome brushed her new haircut, she made sure her bangs were on the right side covering her eye. She then brushed her teeth and put on some makeup. She covered her bruises on her face and her fist from punching the mirror in her room. Once she finished with that, she went on to do a black smokey eyeshadow and black liner on her eyes and she lined her lips before putting on dark red lipstick. Today, she had that Punk look going on.

As she did all this, she kept placing a hand to her head and running her stomach. The Brandy she downed was making itself known.  
However, Kagome just ignored it and went downstairs.

Once she got downstairs, she saw Miroku. He was wearing black jeans, black and purple vans, and a purple shirt with long black sleeves, on the front it said in big, bold letters ' **I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE'  
** Kagome shook her head.

' _ **Leave it to Miroku the so called monk to wear a shirt like that'.**_  
" **Good morning Kagome how are you holding up?"** Miroku said in a concerned voice.  
Kagome just looked at him, her eyes still looked well dead.

" **I'm fine."** She said with a monotone voice. **  
**Miroku was about to say something else, but Sango came down the stairs.  
Sango was wearing a dark pink, long-sleeved, Pink shirt with black hearts, black skinny jeans, and pink sneakers. Of course, Miroku being the big pervert that he is, started to drool. Sango saw and rolled her eyes at her 'so-called-Monk' of a boyfriend, she then looked at Kagome and her eyes went wide. **  
**" **Whoa!"** Sango said looking over at Kagome's look.  
" **What?"** Kagome asked in her monotone voice.  
" **Nothing, you just took me by surprise is all."** Sango said while rubbing the back of her head.  
" **Whatever."** Kagome said with a shrug, her voice still empty, containing no emotion.  
" **Anyway, we better go, so we can pick up Inuyasha."** Sango said.

They all grabbed their bags and went out the door before heading towards Inuyasha's house.

 **-with Inuyasha-  
** Inuyasha was just getting dressed, he was putting on his red boxers and his blue jeans, which made his ass look good. He put on a red wife beater that showed his six-pack abs. As he was doing that, he heard his doorbell ring. He almost fell over himself, running to the door and opening it. He found Miroku, Sango, and Kagome on his porch steps.  
He tried to hide an oncoming blush when he saw Kagome, but he wasn't the only one.  
When Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome couldn't help, but look at his body.

' **Okay, is Inuyasha like some sort of bodybuilder? My Kami.'** She wondered to herself as she ogled his muscular arms, chiseled chest and she could see his six-pack, washboard abs. She was trying to hide her blush, so she looked away.  
" **Yo, you ready Inu?"** Miroku said to his best friend.  
Inuyasha nodded before saying,

" **Just let me grab my leather Jacket and backpack and we can bounce."** With that, he quickly ran into the kitchen and put on his black and red leather jacket and he grabbed his black backpack, he quickly put down some food for Nikki and refilled her water before saying bye. Nikki barked in a reply, with a smile, he headed back outside and locked his door.  
He looked at his group, a smile still on his face.

" **You guys ready?"** He asked. Sango nodded. Kagome just looked up, but she didn't say anything. They all began heading towards their school.  
Kagome's head was down. Sango and the others looked at her, and then Sango spoke.  
" **Anyway, Kagome, your birthday is on Friday, which is only three days away, whatcha wanna do?"  
** Everyone stopped to hear her reply. Inuyasha looked at her his golden eyes, scanning her form, he just couldn't stop replaying that tape in his head. It sickened him to no end. That bastard raped and tortured Kagome at the age of thirteen. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome's monotone voice hit his ears.  
" **I don't care."** Kagome said with a shrug before she continued on walking, head still down. She was still a little buzzed from that brandy, but she didn't want them to know, but the sun was driving her crazy.  
The wind blew and Inuyasha smelled liquor coming off of Kagome, he would have to talk to her about that later. He wouldn't bring it up now with everyone here, he now knew completely how hurt and miserable she is. Miroku apparently knew too, but it seemed the monk didn't care like he did. Inuyasha continued to gaze at her as he realized, as he admitted to himself, that he cared about her. He really did, he couldn't deny it any longer, not that he was, but he wouldn't let anything happen to her, ever again, especially now.  
The others would have to figure out what to do for Kagome's birthday, but they still had three more days to figure it out, so they quickly caught up with her.

Inuyasha saw three guys checking out Kagome and he could smell lust radiating off of them. At this, Inuyasha was by Kagome's side in an instant and he looked at the guys and gave them a dangerous growl, they backed off real quick before turning to run.

Kagome looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. " **Inuyasha, it's fine I'm….used to it."** Kagome said as she looked away with tears in her eyes, when she said 'used to it.' **  
**Inuyasha looked at her and he smelt tears. He knew that Kagome maybe used to it, but he knew deep down she just wanted someone to love her, not just for her body, but for all of her.

Her Mind, body, heart, soul the whole package. If they were a couple, he'd make sure to make her happy. Kagome would be spoiled, he'd worship her, and treat her like a queen.  
Tears were still coming down, but she quickly wiped them away. _**  
**_They finally reached Toga High School, the three walked inside and just then all of the guys were looking at Kagome. This didn't go unnoticed by Miroku, Sango, and most definitely Inuyasha. Inuyasha could see all their lecherous eyes on Kagome's body, sizing her up, some were catcalling, drooling, Inuyasha went after a Lizard demon boy that yelled out 'Hey sexy, mind giving me a lap dance.'

He grabbed the guy and held him by the neck.

" **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"** the boy smiled a perverted smile and saying, " **I asked if she would mind giving me a lap dance."** Inuyasha was seething. He was about to punch the guy until Kagome grabbed his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome.

She could see anger in his eyes, but she just said in her monotone voice " **just leave him alone and let's just get to class, okay."**  
Inuyasha was hesitant, but he let the kid go, who by the way decided to tap and grope Kagome on the butt. Kagome flinched the lizard boy then said 'thanks'. Inuyasha saw and that just got his demon blood going into protection mode, he could see red entering his vision. " **YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN ASSHOLE, IF YOU OR ANY OTHER GUY TOUCHES KAGOME AGAIN, I'LL DISASSEMBLE YA!"** Inuyasha then yelled or more like growled out at the boy.  
The lizard demon boy started to run, because Inuyasha was ready to kill him, but Kagome pushed his chest a little bit, but not without hiding a blush.

' _ **Ok seriously, they're just muscles, yeah muscles on a very sexy hanyou. Stop thinking about Inuyasha like that Kagome, he wouldn't want you, he's only protecting you as a friend, nothing else. Besides, he wouldn't want someone whose tarnished and tainted and you know it.'**_ With that melancholy thought, Kagome looked him in the eyes. She could see them going red and his voice gave her the chills, but odd thing was that she found this side of him very sexy and she didn't know why.  
Inuyasha then looked around and all the guys were pretty much eyeing Kagome like a piece of meat.

" **JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BASTARDS LOOKING AT, GET GONE NOW!"** Inuyasha yelled before growling in a low tone, showing just how pissed he was. **  
**Consequently, all the guys scattered like frightened little fleas.  
Girls were looking and shaking their heads and whispering. They pointed at Kagome while walking towards their classes. **  
**" **Inuyasha, you have to calm down. Please?"** Kagome's monotone voice reached his ears, Inuyasha stopped growling and took a few deep breaths until his demon was relaxed.

He looked Kagome in her still dead, broken, brown eyes. He remembered he still has to beat the crap out of Koga for touching her yesterday, but most of all he had to kill Naraku for taking away her childhood. He nodded to himself as he took Kagome's hand in the most delicate manner he could. He walked with her walked to homeroom, snarling at any guy who looked her way. He didn't notice the heavy blush that tinged her cheeks or the way her eyes widened when he grabbed her hand.  
Sango was confused and Miroku just smiled, they too, walked into their first class for the day, which was their class on first aid and health.  
They all took their seats, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha. All the girls were gossiping and it was about Kagome. Inuyasha listened in with his keen hearing and what he heard made him want to rip their throats out. It was coming from his three exs.  
" **Can you believe that new girl is a fucking stripper?"** Kikyou said in a loud whisper.  
Yura and Kagura scoffed.  
" **I don't know what Inuyasha sees in that skank."** Yura sneered  
" **Well no matter, he'll find out how much of a dirty-trash whore she is soon enough."** Kagura laughed evilly.  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he was about to get up and give them a piece of his mind, until the health teacher 'Ms. Kaede' walked in and the bell rang, meaning that class was in session. So Inuyasha did a silent growl, but sat back down.

" **Good morning class."** Ms. Kaede said.  
" **Good Morning Ms. Kaede."** The class replied.  
" **Today, I am gonna be answering your questions about whatever the topic is, we are sticking with it, okay."** Kaede said in a serious tone.  
Everyone nodded.  
" **Okay, who has a question and topic for me to discuss and remember, this is health class, so even sexual questions are necessary."** Kaede added.  
A human girl with long black hair raised her hand **.  
** " **Yes, Saki, you have a question and topic for us to discuss?"** Ms. Kaede asked while taking a seat on her brown, rolling chair.  
" **Um yes, I was wondering if we can talk about...um, well rape?"** Saki said shyly.  
Kagome and Inuyasha both flinched,  
' _ **Seriously, why for Kami sakes why did she have to pick that as the topic?'**_ They had identical thoughts at the same time.  
" **Hum, that is a very good and serious topic, okay what do you want to know?"** Ms. Kaede questioned, her tone was very serious.  
" **Well, I was wondering if it is possible, if men can get… you know... raped?"** Suki asked shyly while twiddling her thumbs.  
An elf demon boy with long purple hair, elf ears, and red stripes on his face decided that now was as good a time as any to yell out from the back.

" **GUYS CAN'T GET RAPED, IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"** He let out, maybe it had something to do with his ego. **  
**" **Actually it is possible Ichigo, no still means no weather it be female or male. Both genders and both species, humans and demons, can still be raped. Even though it is more common for us females to go through something that traumatic, it can still happen to a male, the only difference is that they don't have to worry about getting pregnant."**

Inuyasha and Kagome were very uncomfortable. They did not want to talk about this topic at all.

" **What if the person was drunk?"** A bunny demon girl with straight, brown hair and matching brown bunny ears atop her head, a heart shaped crest on her left cheek called out without bothering to raise her hand.

" **It's still rape, Usagi, for they aren't in their right state of mind to think clearly, if you or that person is drunk and one of you is sober then it is that sober person's job to not take advantage of you and vice versa. Which is why if you do decide to drink, you should always bring a friend. Keep in pairs of two and you'll be safer."** Ms. Kaede said seriously.

" **But what if they say no, but their body says otherwise."** That voice came from Koga, causing Kagome to flinch. Inuyasha watched as her whole body tensed. He was so going to kill that mangy wolf for touching her yesterday. He turned towards him silently growling, he could see a smirk on his face and it made him sick to his stomach.

" **It's still rape Koga, just because the body seems to enjoy it, does NOT MEAN That person is wanting it, when that person says stop or no, it means stop and no."** Ms. Kaede said.

" **What if a guy was raped by a guy, doesn't that make them gay?"** A human boy with short, black shaggy hair curiously asked.

Inuyasha hid his face, he didn't want to hear this.  
" **No Yugo, it doesn't necessarily mean that guy is gay."** Ms. Kaede said.  
" **How can you tell if someone was raped?"** A human girl with a rainbow mohawk asked.  
" **They will be withdrawn, self-blame, skittish with the opposite sex, outbursts, sometimes they'll self-harm, but you also have some people that are very good at hiding it."** Ms. Kaede's voice was wavering, she looked at Kagome and Kagome was shaking like a leaf. She saw Inuyasha looking like he was about to break his desk in half, Ms. Kaede decided to get them out of the room and talk to the both of them later.  
Ms. Kaede sighed before saying, " **If this topic is uncomfortable to some of ye, I suggest ye leave."  
** And that's when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, and they both bolted out of there. Miroku and Sango followed after them.  
Koga watched as Inuyasha and Kagome bolted out of the classroom. He smirked, he heard from Naraku that Kagome was a good lay and he was so close to finding that out yesterday. That was until stupid mutt-face, Inuyasha stopped him.

Koga was still gonna continue with his fun with Kagome and Inuyasha wasn't gonna stop him this time. he just has to wait for the most opportune moment, like when she's alone again. This time he would send either Hakakku or Ginta, or maybe even both to make sure 'Mutt face' is distracted enough so he won't come for her. Then again, he knew three girls who might just be up for the job too, and they would do it free of charge. Koga glanced at Inuyasha's ex's who sat together, gossiping and snickering away. He let a smirk come onto his face. Maybe they'd be sure to give Inuyasha some much deserved payback too, after all, Koga wasn't going to torture that half-breed freak sexually, but they could. **  
-With the others-  
** They were all out in the hall and Inuyasha and Kagome were just shaking, but Inuyasha took deep breaths and tried controlling his shaking. However, he and the others jumped when they heard Kagome punch a locker so hard that it dented.  
Inuyasha and the others went-wide eyed, Inuyasha quickly regained his composure when he saw Kagome crumple down to the floor, sobbing,. He quickly grabbed and held her protectively and she cried against his chest. Inuyasha rubbed her head whispering words of comfort before he put his head on top of hers, still trying to calm her down. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand, she saw Inuyasha reaction when Ms. Kaede was discussing that men can also be raped, so she had to know why that bothered her friend, unless he was… Sango had to find out and what better way to find out than to ask Miroku. She grabbed his hand with her own before dragging down the hall and further, to be sure they were out of earshot from the hanyou's intensified hearing.

-with Sango and Miroku-  
" **Okay monk, spill what was up with Inuyasha with that question, he looked like he was about to snap so you know something so start talking!"**

 **-Back with Kagome-  
** Kagome sniffled and looked at Inuyasha with her dead teary eyes. " **You know Koga's not done with me, since you ripped him off, that's why he said what he said."** Kagome said with her usual, dead-sounding voice.  
" **He's not gonna touch you again. Him, Naraku, or any other male for that matter. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!"** Inuyasha growled out, his eyes burned with passion, Kagome could tell Inuyasha wants to protect her.  
" **Kagome, I know you don't want to talk about what Koga did to you, but I have to know what did he all do to you before I got there."** Inuyasha growled out.  
Kagome sighed, she really didn't want to talk about it, but she knows Inuyasha won't let it go, so with a deep breath Kagome began.

" **I was walking in the park thinking about how I snapped at Sango all because I saw Naraku.  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I bumped into something, well more like someone, and it was that wolf, Koga. Well I apologized and he gave me the creeps with that wolfish grin of his, so I went to leave... Until he grabbed my arm and he asked "where do you think your going?" and then he said that "Were just getting started." **Kagome took some shaky deep breaths before continuing.  
" **Koga...threw me to the ground… He… Then… Straddled… My… Hips."** By this time Kagome had tears coming down her face. Inuyasha was trying so hard to keep from going full demon and killing that wolf now. He snapped out of his musing as Kagome continued with a broken-shaky voice .

" **I… started to fight him off… But he was just too strong... But I kept fighting… You know, sometimes I hate being a human and not being able to protect myself,** ' _ **I couldn't protect myself then and I sure as hell couldn't protect myself now.'**_ **Anyway the other wolves The one with the white mohawk came and… Held my wrists down, I still tried… To fight, but they wouldn't budge… I** **tried to open my mouth again… But when I went to scream… my voice died on it's way out of my throat. I felt Koga… Roughly kiss me, up my stomach, while he moved his hands up my torso… He pulled up my shirt and started reaching under my bra."** Kagome's voice was faltering and tears just kept coming, but she inhaled and kept going.

" **He... fondled my breasts roughly... I let out a noise of helplessness... a plea for help... but I was muffled... my lips being pressed tightly together. What really got me the most though was when Koga brought his face to mine and tried to smash his open mouth against my lips. I really started to freak out then."** Kagome began sobbing and continued.

" **When I felt his tongue assaulting my mouth I could no longer hold my own lips sealed, so I bit Koga's tongue... and then he yelled...**

 **"ouch", and called me…. "a little slut!"... His friend that was still holding me down…. was surprised that he lessened his hold on my wrists. So with the small amount of free reign…. I tried to break free. However, they still held me down…. but that was when… I took in a deep breath and tried to scream... so Koga hit me in the face.** ' _ **but what else was new?'**_ " Tears were really coming down Kagome's face now and Inuyasha made her look at him.

" **Kagome, you don't have to continue if you don't want to."** Inuyasha told her.  
Kagome shook her head and said in a shaky voice, " **It's fine Inuyahsa, I've gotten this far."** With a sharp intake of air, she continued.  
" **Then, Koga said, "Quiet, do you want someone to find us?" And I finally found my voice and screamed at him saying "that's the idea you fucking bastard, now get off me!" I didn't stop trying to struggle more, I would try everything just to get these guys off of me, even if I was too weak to get away on my own, I just wouldn't stop! I couldn't stop trying to fight...**

 **Then he lifted up my shirt and bra again. He and The other wolf were drooling. I just wanted to throw up right then and there. He started his assault again, he bit my left nipple hard, puncturing it, and he started sucking roughly on that breast while his other hand slipped past both my pants and my underwear, I could feel him touching my..Touching my..."** Kagome's voice cracked as she really broke down, she was now letting out full on sobs.

" **I screamed no, stop it, please! But no one heard me, I began thinking why wouldn't anyone come, didn't they know I was being sexually assaulted and without any warning that bastard shoved three fingers inside me. I screamed again, telling him to stop, stop and take them out, take them out!** **But he wouldn't stop, he just kept thrusting his fingers into me over and over. It hurt so bad, I could feel his claws scratching and cutting me in the inside of my Vagina. Oh kami It was so painful. I knew I was gonna be bleeding, but I kept struggling to get free.**

 **He kept sucking and biting at my breasts... which were starting to bleed because of his long... sharp fangs. He was using his other hand... to... fondle my other breast... which was gonna be bruised and bleeding from his claws... and his roughness, his other hand… Continued on.**

 **I then heard fabric rip and tear and I knew he ripped my pants to shreds, I knew what was about to come when he unzipped his zipper. That's when I really began screaming at him no, stop! Leave me alone! Please get off me! He... was about to... enter me so…. I just closed my eyes... waiting for it to be over."** Kagome was sobbing and that's when Inuyasha spoke.  
" **And that's when I came, I heard you scream, and when I saw what Koga was gonna do, I ripped him off you."**

Kagome nodded and said in her broken monotone voice and tears pouring down like water falls." **And I thank you for that, but You should've let me die back there."  
** That response shocked Inuyasha.

' _ **WHAT!? SHE DOESN'T REALLY MEAN THAT DOES SHE!?'**_ Inuyasha took Kagome's chin gently so she would look him in the eyes.

" **Kagome please tell me you don't mean that, please."** He said as his own voice began to break. He couldn't bear the thought of finding Kagome bloodied up and dead.  
Kagome looked down, tears still pouring down her cheeks, her eyes dead and broken.  
Inuyasha couldn't fight it, he pulled her into a tight hug. " **Damn it Kagome, don't ever think that, just think what that would do to Sango, Miroku and me, think what that would do to us, your friends."  
** By this time, Kagome could feel Inuyasha's tears wetting her shirt. She then surprised both of them when she hugged him tight, her own tears staining his shirt. That's when Kagome sobbed into his shoulder. Inuyasha just held her and just let her cry and he too, let his tears continue to fall, he didn't know what he would've done if he did lose her yesterday.

 **-with Miroku and Sango-  
** " **He...was...what!?"** Sango was shocked.

" **But don't say anything, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."** Miroku stated as he held up his hands and gestured for her to quiet down.

" **No, its just…"** Sango began. Miroku found himself surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

" **That monster! First Kagome, now Inuyasha?"** Sango let out.

" **That's not all-."** Miroku said before he wished he could clap his own hand over his mouth. Sometimes he said things without thinking. He was sure this was too personal to really be telling anyone, especially for his sensitive Sango.

" **What's not all? There's more!?"** Sango began, her tears still forming, but now she started to look angry.

" **Well… Naraku or someone left a video for Inuyasha… And I watched it before that, don't get too mad, I didn't know what it would be…"** Miroku began, which only seemed to bother Sango more.

" **Just tell me!"** She bit out. Miroku let out a long sigh as he scratched the back of his head and tried to figure out the easiest, most light way to put this for her.

" **Naraku raped Kagome long before that one incident here at school… He raped her when she was just a child and he didn't just rape her… He tortured her and gang-raped her with others and just… Sango, you know I'm a perv, but that shit was sickening!"** Miroku let out all at once. In all honesty, he felt like he needed to tell someone. Even if he didn't care for Kagome the way Inuyasha did, he knew that what happened to her was very wrong. Very, very wrong.

He waited for Sango's reply, but instead she stood there silent. When he looked at her, he could see tears on her cheeks, but she was fuming.

" **I'll kill him, by kami as my witness, I'll murder that-... That-!"** There were no words that describe just how vile the half spider demon was. Miroku wore a frown as he grabbed Sango's wrists. She tried to pull away at first, but eventually gave into his tugging. He pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back, giving her the chance to let it all out and calm down before they would go back to the others.

" **Why? Why would someone do that?"** Sango cried out her question, but it was muffled by the monk's shirt.

" **I don't know, Sango, but we'll all do our best to keep her safe and to make sure Naraku pays."** Miroku finally stated. He knew Sango and Inuyasha cared deeply about Kagome. He didn't as much because with his usual lecherous ways and Sango's need for faithfulness, he really gave himself no margin of error. He tried to not get close with other girls, but he would help his friends. He would help them get pay back for all that Naraku had done, and he wanted to get payback for what those stupid bitches did to Inuyasha too. If not for them, Inuyasha would have never of been raped.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Sango sniffle.

 **"We should get back before they worry or before Naraku finds them."** Sango said as she rubbed her eyes. Miroku nodded as he brushed away stray hairs out of her eyes.

 **"Your right, let's go."** He said as he offered a hand and a pained look. Sango shared his look with him before intertwining her fingers with his and allowing him to lead her down the hallway.

 **-With Inuyasha and Kagome-**  
 **"Just where the fuck are they?"** Inuyasha asked no one in particular, getting a little antsy that the bell was about ring.  
A few minutes later, Sango and Miroku came bustling down the hall towards them and just when the bell rang too.  
 **"Just where the fuck were you two?"** Inuyasha questioned his two best friends.  
 **"Sango and I had to talk, that's all Inuyasha."** Miroku said in casual tone.  
Inuyasha was about to say something until the bell rang and the students were coming out and a few girls were pointing at Kagome and one random hispanic girl yelled out 'PUTA!' and with that Miroku, Sango, And Inuyasha saw Kagome's body go tense. Sango looked at the girl who dared call her best friend something so horrible, Sango walked up to the girl, you could almost see the infernal flames licking the air around her, that was, the flames of her raging aura.

 **"¡OH NO! ¡NO SOLAS ME LLAMAS A MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¡LO QUE CREO QUE SÓLO ME LLAMAS! ¡LA ÚNICA PUTA QUE VO ES TÚ!"  
** **(OH HELL NO! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MY BEST FRIEND WHAT I THINK YOU JUST CALLED HER! THE ONLY PUTA I SEE IS YOU!)** Sango yelled in Spanish at the girl as she shoved her against the lockers, Kagome and the others ran to Sango and pulled her off the girl, which was difficult because the other girl seemed to now have a permanent place as number one on Sango's hit-list. When they finally managed to get Sango off her, the girl ran, but not without yelling out **"PERRA LOCA!(Crazy bitch!)"**

Sango yelled back at the girl **"VETE AL INFIERNO!(Go to hell!)"**  
What came out of Kagome's mouth shocked Miroku and Inuyasha.  
 **"Sango, Para, por favor no vale la pena.(Sango, Stop, please she's not worth it.)"** Kagome said with that monotone voice of hers.

Sango turned to Kagome and said, **"Pero ella acaba de llamarte un...(But she just called you a...)"**

 **"Sé lo que ella me llamó, pero no es necesario que te suspendan porque una chica dijo la verdad.(I know what she called me, but you don't need to be suspended because some girl spoke the truth.)"**

Kagome said in her lackluster voice while casting her ghastly brown eyes down to the floor.  
Sango grabbed Kagome's cheeks with both of her hands, forcing Kagome to look at her, although she was gentle with her touch. With tears in her eyes, she spoke.

 **"No es verdad y tú lo sabes, Kagome, eres amable, generosa, feroz y hermosa."(It's not true and you know it, Kagome, you are kind, generous, fierce, and beautiful.)**

Kagome just looked at Sango with her lifeless brown eyes. **"Sango esa chica ha estado muerta por tres años."**

 **(Sango that girl has been dead for three years.)** She said in her Monotone voice.

Sango cast an intense gaze into the depths of Kagome's eyes.

 **"Okay, hold up!"** Miroku said loudly, gaining the attention of the two girls. They looked at Miroku and Inuyasha, who was clearly far beyond confused.

 **"Sango, Kagome, when did you two learn Spanish?"** Miroku asked in a baffled tone.

 **"Umm, you see, Kagome taught me."** Sango said hesitantly.

Inuyasha and Miroku then looked to Kagome, awaiting her answer now.

 **"I'm half Latina and American, but my father taught me how to speak Spanish as my second language and English as my third."** She spoke with that same distant and impersonal voice, with her arms crossed.

Inuyasha was honestly pretty shocked.

 _ **'Well that explains her curves.'** _ Inuyasha thought while looking at Kagome, still shocked.

 **"What did that girl mean by 'puta'? What does that mean, by both your reactions I figure it's not good?"** Miroku asked curiously.

 **"Puta is a Spanish term to call a woman a whore."** In light of this, Kagome ran.

 **"KAGOME, WAIT!"** Sango and Miroku yelled out while trying to catch up,

Inuyasha was pissed. He clenched his fist.

 _ **'A whore, that's what that girl called Kagome!? She said she was a WHORE! SHE'S NOT A WHORE! KAMI, DAMN IT, WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK OF KAGOME LIKE THAT, AND WHY ARE ALL THE GUYS LUSTING AFTER HER WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON TODAY? WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!'**_ Bearing this in mind, Inuyasha went to catch up with Kagome. They split up and went in different directions to find her.

Inuyasha tried finding her scent, but with so many students walking around the halls it was hard, but he kept trying until he smelled her cherry blossom scent so he followed it, but unbeknown to him, three eyes were following him.

 **"Ok you two know the plan."** Kagura said.

 **"Yes, I'll purify Inuyasha into his human form"** Kikyou said with an evil smile.

 **"And I of course tie him up with my webs of hair and continue with my turn, Kami I'm gonna suck him and go down on him so damn hard he'll be screaming."** Yura said with an evil glint in her red eyes.

 **"Oh yeah."** Kagura and Kikyou both said in a lustful way.

 **"Ok. Let's go."** Kagura said, before they secretly followed Inuyasha.

-with Kagome-

Kagome was by her locker, breathing heavily from how fast she just boosted from the others. Other people were still wandering the hallways, but she knew soon, the bell would ring, signalling that the next class had started. Then she could be alone. She put her forehead against the cool metal of the small metal cabinet as she brought her hand up to crank the combination lock a few times. She let out a small sigh as she pulled back and started doing her combination.

The bell rang just as she got it open, the halls were now deserted, there wasn't a sound except for the echo of the bell. She was about to grab a few things and maybe head for the girls bathroom, but just as she was yanking her locker door open, it was slammed shut by someone behind her. Her eyes widened as she let out a small gasp. She didn't want to turn around, she didn't want to know who it was. What if it was Naraku?

 **"Hello again, sexy."** The male voice said. Kagome knew that voice. She turned around slowly and there she saw her other tormentor. She stepped backwards, but found herself up against her locker.

 **"Koga."** She let out in a shaky voice.

-With Inuyasha-  
Inuyasha was still trying to detect Kagome's scent, when he was abruptly thrown back a few feet by a blast of energy. Worse yet, he could feel his demonic powers swiftly fading.

 _ **'What the!'** _ Before he could finish the thought, his hands were once again restrained tightly, behind his back. Following that, he felt the hair tug him downwards, dragging him underneath a dark staircase. Just as Inuyasha was about to yell out, he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to yell, but it didn't matter because as soon as he opened his mouth, he felt a piece of cloth being forced into his mouth, wedged between his teeth, forcing his jaw open uncomfortably. He was being gagged... He was pulled down to the ground, on his back.  
He started to yell and scream, but all that came out were his muffled cries. He was sickenly reminded of the video he had watched not to long ago. What were they planning? What were they…? How did they turn him human? That was when he heard Kikyou's voice.  
 **"Now now, Inuyasha, we can't have you screaming and have any of the teachers coming to save you, now can we?"**  
 **"Although your gonna be screaming anyway, but it won't matter. No one is going to hear you."** Kagura spoke in a sinister tone, her blood red eyes glued to the form of the hanyou. She didn't even look him in the eyes when she spoke.  
 **"Okay, enough! I want to continue with my turn, that I STILL wasn't able to finish! two times or are you forgetting!? Now, I'm going to finally have my fun because I'm tired of being horny as hell."** Yura said as she traced her fingers against Inuyasha's biceps with one hand, while with the other, she took to rubbing his chiseled chest, down to his abdomen, and she continued all the way down to the zipper of his pants. Inuyasha began thrashing violently as he yelled through his gag.

 **"DAMN IT! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE..!"** His words went mostly unheard though, being only loud muffles. Inuyasha continued to fight Yura off of him, even if he's human right now, he would never give up. He'd keep fighting. He cannot, will not let Yura and the others have their way! He wouldn't allow such a crime to his person, never again, and that bastard spider would never have his way again either! He'd show them.

Yura had finally managed to unzip Inuyasha's zipper, which only made Inuyasha try to knock Yura off of him more. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly as he tried to think. Human, he was a human right now. Weak and defenseless. Weak and… Miroku, Sango, Kagome, they were all human too. He knew Miroku could handle his own and he had seen what Sango could do, which was some serious damage he'd say so himself.

If only he'd listened more all the times they talked about rather human ways of fighting. He'd been too cocky to listen. It didn't stop him from rummaging the back of his mind though, trying to remember at least something.

 _ **(FLASHBACK)  
"So what, if I have a disagreement with someone, I should just agree with them? No way, that's not-."** Sango was saying._

 _ **"No, seriously Sango, if someone starts getting hostile over a disagreement, their crazy. Just agree til you have an opening moment to either get one over them or get away-..."** Miroku went on, trying to better prepare his girlfriend for the horrors of the world._

Inuyasha opened his eyes, listening to the old memory play out in his mind. Go along with it… Pretend, just until they trust him enough or give him an opening. In this weak state, it might be his only chance. However, he knew it would be hard, what with the bile that threatened to come up his throat as Yura attempted to do… Whatever it was she was doing to his manhood. Whatever it was, it hurt.

He tried to calm down, to breathe deeply, in and out of his nose. It didn't help having this gag in his mouth. He had to get them to remove it somehow. He thought and he thought, when finally, an idea of some sort hit him. Kagura always had a thing for puppy dog eyes, so maybe, just maybe-. He did his best to do the look, casting it at the wind sorceress. It took a moment, but when she caught his gaze, her eyes widened with shock.

 **"Inu-baby?"** She started, as if maybe, somehow, he had fallen for her all over again. Kikyo and Yura looked to her, wondering why her voice was suddenly so emotional.

 **"Please take this off me."** Inuyasha let out, but his words didn't make sense through the gag. This caused Kikyo and Yura to now turn their gazes to the hanyou now as well.

 **"Don't listen to him Kagura, he's trying to trick you, he thinks were that dumb."** Kikyo let out, but Inuyasha was quick to shake his head, mumbling out unheard words as he continued to cast that look at Kagura.

 **"What do you know?"** That snarky look returned to Kagura's face as she turned to look at Kikyo with angry eyes. Yura shook her head and went back to her administrations on Inuyasha.

 **"What do I know? That your a stupid bitch! That's what!"** Kikyo let out, not liking the way Kagura snapped at her one bit.

 **"Well you can fuck off, you wanna go!?"** Kagura let out as she stepped chest to chest to Kikyo and pushed her hard against the shoulders with two hands.

Kikyo straightened herself up before sending an ice cold glare at the wind sorceress.

 **"So you wanna fight? I'll purify your as-!"** Kikyo started, but she was silenced when Kagura flicked a fan out of her sleeve so quick, that Kikyo didn't even see it coming. In less than two seconds, Kikyo was knocked out cold on the cold, dark floor.

Kagura turned back to Inuyasha and gazed at Yura with disgust.

 **"Get off my man!"** She yelled as she threw an attack at Yura, catching the hair demoness completely off guard. Now Inuyasha stared at her, worry clouded his eyes for but a second before he gazed at her, pretending to look at her lovingly. He watched the psychotic demoness give a small smile as she took girlish steps towards him.

 **"So, I mean, does this mean you want to be back together?"** Kagura started and Inuyasha answered only with muffles.

 **"Oh right, here."** She said as she quickly undid the gag.

 **"So, I mean, what are you-?"** Kagura began to question when her face was swiftly met with a fist. Since Yura was now knocked out, the hair around Inuyasha's wrists had went slack, so he bided his time for Yura to get close so he could make his move. Even if he was a human, he still had a good right hook. Kagura stumbled backwards, dropping her fan and holding her nose that began to bleed.

 **"Inu… I-..."** She began as Inuyasha stood up slowly, getting up onto his feet.

 **"I thought you wanted me!"** She let out in an upset tone.

 **"Kagura, your one of the biggest skanks I've ever known, I hate you and your disgusting, don't bother me anymore."** Inuyasha let out lowly. Kagura's blood red eyes began to narrow as a snarl formed on her lips.

 **"If you won't be with me, then I'll just-... I'll kill you!"** She screamed as she reached for her fan that had clattered not far from her a moment ago. She was too late though, she watched as Inuyasha's shoe-clad foot came down against her fan, smashing it. He rubbed the tip of his shoe against the bits that held the fan together, really tearing it apart. Kagura had tears in her eyes as he fixed his pants and walked past her, leaving them all behind him.

 **-With Kagome and Koga-**

Koga grabbed Kagome's wrists, but she kept trying to fight him off.  
 **"Please, no!"** Kagome whimpered loudly.  
 **"You know I haven't finished my fun since mutt-face interrupted that day."** Koga said in an angry, lustful tone.  
Kagome could feel him release one hand and felt him move it so it was going up her shirt. Kagome started to scream, only to be silenced by Koga's mouth on Kagome's and he made sure she wouldn't bite him this time.  
Kagome still screamed, she struggled when she felt him squeeze her breasts painfully tight.  
Kagome felt his hand begin to travel south-ward. Koga's hand went inside of not only Kagome's pants, but her underwear too. He started playing with her clit.  
Kagome was crying, she was screaming, yet Koga was still kissing her.  
Kagome started to glow an esoteric shade of pink and the next thing she knew, Koga went flying to a pair of lockers. Kagome was freaked out, but she took her chance and began to run. She ran and ran, until she bumped into someone. She was chugging in mouthfuls of air, looking behind her to see if Koga was chasing her. She had a hand on her chest as she panted. She was turning around when she felt it, that creeping sensation. That weird feeling she always got when… She finally faced the person she had bumped into to see that it was none other than Naraku.  
 **"Well, well, well, it's good to see you."** Naraku began as he basically undressed her with his eyes.

 **"My Sweet Kagome."** He spoke with a lick to his lips as he began proceeding more aggressively towards Kagome.  
Before Kagome could even get to her feet and try to run, Naraku launched two quick tentacles out of his back. One wrapped around her wrists above her head and the second one wrapped around her mouth while Naraku straddled her hips. He began tugging her shirt up, taking sight of the bra she was wearing. He slipped his hands into the cups of her bra, grabbing her breasts squeezing them, not too gently either.  
Kagome started fighting again, the shock starting to wear off. She wouldn't let this happen again! She didn't want this bastard touching her again.  
 **"GET OFF OF ME! DAMN IT, STOP!"** Kagome muffled out.  
Naraku started to trail his hands behind her, using one arm to support her off the ground, he began to fumble with the capture of her bra with the other, that is until he heard a pissed off voice.  
 **"NARAKU! GET THE FUCK OFF HER! NOW!"** Kagome looked up with tears burning in her eyes. It was Inuyasha, but he looked different… He looked like a-. Like a human.  
Inuyasha was about to take a step forward until Naraku unleashed a tentacle towards his direction. Inuyasha dodged, but only by the skin of his teeth.  
Kagome was watching helplessly, she wanted to get Naraku off of her, but then again, she was too weak, Then again, right? that weird power that she used on Koga, was that her? Was that her or something else? If it was her… Then she wondered if she could somehow do it again. She had to do it again, it had to be her, please Kami, let it be her. She closed her eyes and began trying to focus. The problem with that though, was she had no idea what she was supposed to be focusing on. How was she supposed to activate it? That's when she heard Inuyasha yell so loud, it hurt her ear drums. He was in pain, she couldn't fail him, he needed her to save him, just like how he was trying to save her now. She snapped her eyes open to see Inuyasha on the floor, holding his leg. As Kagome examined it more from afar, she could see that it was bleeding. At this, Kagome screamed through Naraku's tentacle. Without any warning, Naraku was thrown off of Kagome in some sort of flash bang, being the same colored pink as the color she gave off before. Kagome searched the room with her eyes til she found him, Naraku, he was laying motionless on the floor, he was knocked out. His tentacles were beginning to lose their hold on her wrists and from around her mouth.  
Kagome struggled her wrists completely free and ripped the other out of her mouth with a little more rage than was needed. She searched the room again when she saw something that made her heart drop… No, shatter into million, trillion pieces.  
 **"INUYASHA!"** Kagome screamed as she ran to his side.  
Inuyasha saw Kagome running towards him before darkness consumed him.

 **A/V: well here's chapter five. Now like I said things WILL start getting better for InuXKag, but if you guys want more updates, Read, review(NO RUDE REVIEWS)and follow. Well, anyway, Check y'all later.**


	6. Chapter 6:meet Shadow

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. Now Y'all know that Inuyasha and company ARE NOT MINE. Never have been, never will be. I mean, seriously, I am not Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **So Anyway, let us move onto the story.**

 _ **Previously on 'When I thought I was broken, I met you.'**_

 _Inuyasha, having just watched the video of Kagome being raped and tortured by Naraku, was left completely shaken up. All he could think about were the horrible things Naraku did to her, they played over and over again, deep within the depths of his mind. After Naraku was through, his lackeys decided to gang rape and torture Kagome, they wouldn't stop._

 _Every time he thought it would be over, they would come back and defile her… Again and again. Inuyasha couldn't keep watching._

 _He turned off his television and in a fit of rage, he began trashing his living room, which caused Nikki, his loyal husky companion to run off in fear of upsetting her master more. She didn't like the fact her master was seething with hatred and anger._

 _After his episode, he broke down into sobs. Finally, Nikki came out, comforting Inuyasha. With her warming aura, Inuyasha only sobbed for a few more minutes. When his initial disgust and upset passed, his tears finally dissipated. After a few more moments of trying to get a handle on his emotions, he took his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to call Miroku. They talked, well, more like Miroku talked and Inuyasha ranted._

 _After a good long talk, Inuyasha, realizing some good shut-eye was long overdue, decided it was high time to get off the phone and catch some sleep. After saying good night, he got off the phone and slipped it back into his pocket._

 _He made his way to his room before changing out of his clothes from the day. He promptly got into bed, awaiting sleep to take him._

 _Kagome woke up from a nightmare she had of Naraku raping her for what had to be the umpteenth time. It always terrified her, it felt so incredibly real, much too real for her to forget about it anytime soon._

 _She crawled under her bed to retrieve the big bottle of brandy that she swiped from the kitchen. She unscrewed the cap, only to start chugging it down, all the way to the bottom, the taste doesn't seem to phase her. Once she was done draining it, she threw the empty bottle back under her bed. With the once familiar fog of alcohol to comfort her, Kagome fell back to sleep, hoping she wouldn't wake up to another nightmare.  
It was the next morning when Kagome awoke with a start. She went about her morning ritual. She showered, got dressed, fixed the mess she called her hair and finished it all by applying makeup, going with her usual look.  
After finishing up her routine, she went downstairs, only to find one monk, Miroku she was sure his name was, sitting there. Miroku said 'Hi' and asked Kagome how she was holding up, you know, with yesterday's attack and all. Kagome replied in her monotone voice, the one that seemed to become her trademark, that she was just fine. Miroku was going to up the ante of his question with something else, but luckily for Kagome, who wasn't exactly interested in talking about anything, in particular, Sango came pattering down the old wooden steps._

 _Once the group of three were completely gathered downstairs, they left to head to Inuyasha's place, so that they could all walk to school together. Miroku walked with a frown on his face, he was worried about Inuyasha. After that video last night, Miroku was worried Inuyasha might do something crazy, but for now, he'd keep it quiet. Why bring it up unless Inuyasha himself does? Plus, there was no way in hell that the monk wanted Kagome to know he watched it._

 _Meanwhile, as they were walking, Inuyasha was still home, getting ready. He was almost finished getting dressed, donning his favorite red wife-beater, when his doorbell rang. Inuyasha practically ran to the front door before pulling it wide-open._

 _He nearly fell over when he saw Miroku, Sango, and Kagome standing there, against the rundown wooden planks with chipping red paint that made up the floor of his porch. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, a blush instantly finding his face._

 _To make matters worse for him, Kagome was blushing too. He thought she was just too appealing, bordering on heavenly with that pinkish tint to her cheeks. Little to his knowledge, she was only blushing because she couldn't help but ogle his more than perfect physique._

 _Realizing what she was doing, she quickly looked away. She could literally feel the heat on her cheeks and knew she was blushing, she rushed to hide it._

 _Miroku asked the inuhanyou if he was ready to go yet, he received a nod from Inuyasha. The hanyou was hasty to tell the monk he'd be right back, having realized that he almost forgot both his leather jacket and backpack. As Inuyasha went inside to retrieve his things, he remembered that he almost forgot to feed Nikki too. He put down food and water for her before making sure he found her to tell her bye before heading out the front door, however, not without both his backpack and leather jacket of course. After grabbing those things and making sure he had everything he needed on his person, they were all able to finally bounce._

 _He locked his door and asked his friends if they were ready to go as he pocketed his keys. Everyone but Kagome nodded and so they all began walking towards Toga High.  
The walk was silent until Sango broke it, saying _**_"_** _ **Anyway, Kagome, your birthday is on Friday, which is only three days away, whatcha wanna do?"**  
_ ** _"_ _I don't care."_** _was Kagome's reply._

 _This went on, Sango trying to get Kagome to talk about her birthday wishes and Kagome expressing listlessness on the subject._

 _As they were talking, Inuyasha saw three guys checking Kagome out. He could smell, almost instantly, the lust that radiated off of them. At this, Inuyasha was by Kagome's side in an instant. He looked at the guys and gave them a dangerous growl, causing them to back off real quick, before turning to run like the true cowards they are._

 _Kagome looked at him and cocked an eyebrow._

 ** _"_** _ **Inuyasha, it's fine. I'm... Used to it."** She told him. They all kept walking until they reached the school, all the guys continued to check Kagome out, baffling and frustrating a certain hanyou simultaneously. _

_Inuyasha didn't like it one bit, especially when some dumbass lizard boy thought he could get away with yelling out a derogatory comment about his Kagome! Wait, his? Either way, it got his blood pumping, his rage flowing, Inuyasha grabbed the lizard by the neck, getting ready to throttle him._

 ** _"_** _ **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"** The boy smiled a cheeky, perverted smile and repeated what he had already said, which if Inuyasha wasn't seething before, he definitely was now. Inuyasha was about to punch the guy, just as the hanyou was to, as he was sure the stupid lizard boy deserved it, Kagome grabbed him by the shoulder. Inuyasha turned hastily, catching her eyes, catching something somber, almost lifeless, but not exactly dead._

 _Kagome saw anger in his golden eyes, but in her usual monotone voice, she told Inuyasha to just leave the boy alone, that they should just get to class._

 _Inuyasha was hesitant, he didn't want to let this dumbass go without some sort of retribution, but he let the kid go, per Kagome's request. However, what really bothered him, what really grated against his nerves and nearly made Inuyasha just go ahead and kill the stupid bastard, was the fact that he had the audacity to think he could grab Kagome's ass after Inuyasha gave him that death threat. All the hanyou could think was that the lizard better pray they never meet again, because next time… Next time he won't be so lucky._

 _Seeing as Kagome was right there though, he settled to just yell at that lizard prick, biding the time when he would take revenge on all the people that harassed and touched his… Not his Kagome._

 ** _"_** _ **YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN ASSHOLE, IF YOU OR ANY OTHER GUY TOUCHES KAGOME AGAIN, I'LL DISASSEMBLE YA!"** At that, the lizard boy started to run like the devil himself was at his heels. Inuyasha was about to go after him, but Kagome pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him. However, she didn't meet his gaze when he glanced at her, she stared downwards, at the ground, trying to hide a blush._

 _After a good two minutes staring at the ground, Kagome raised her head up a little and looked him in his golden eyes. She saw them going red and his voice was creeping lower, gaining a sort of growl-sounding tone. Although she hadn't a clue why it gave her the chills. As much as she didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, she found this side of him to be very sexy. It baffled her though, she didn't know why and she couldn't help feeling a little ashamed for it. Shouldn't she hate all men? Their the ones who..._

 _Before Inuyasha could really ponder what Kagome could be thinking, he looked up and around, feeling eyes on him. All the guys were pretty much eyeing Kagome like a piece of meat, which pissed him off even more._

 ** _"_** _ **JUST WHAT THE FUCK!? ARE YOU BASTARDS LOOKING AT? YOU BETTER GET GONE, NOW!"** Inuyasha started loudly before his voice lowered into a dangerously low growl, but his tone of voice rose back up on the last word, showing that he wasn't fucking around. He meant business._

 _Consequently, all the guys scattered off like the frightened little fleas they were, putting their teacher, who was known for being quite the coward, Myoga, to shame. He really was known as a terrified little flea._

 _As the group of four made it to the front entrance hall, girls were looking and shaking their heads, whispering lowly among themselves. However, that didn't stop that group from going to classes. As they continued on, the girls who were whispering and shaking their heads began casting glares and malicious looks in Kagome's direction. They pointed at Kagome as the group was walking towards their different classes. It was driving Inuyasha insane, making him tense._

 ** _"_** _ **You have to calm down. Please?"** Kagome asked in a soft, flat tone as she looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped growling, before taking a few deep breaths, allowing his demon to relax._

 _Inuyasha looked Kagome in her still dead and broken brown eyes. He still remembered that he had to beat the crap out of Koga for touching her yesterday, but most of all... He had to kill Naraku for taking away her childhood. He nodded to himself as he took Kagome's hand in the most delicate manner that he could._

 _Once they got into their first hour, which was health class, they all took their seats. Inuyasha with his keen hearing heard what all the girls were gossiping about and of course, it was about Kagome. Inuyasha kept listening with spite, angry that everyone decided they had to talk badly of the one girl who could very well be an angel sent down to this earth._

 _What he heard made him not only want to rip out their throats but perhaps make them lose those tongues of theirs that they spent so much time used to say such horrible things. To make matters worse, it was coming from his three ex's._

 _Kikyou called Kagome a 'stripper'._

 _Yura called Kagome a_ _'_ _skank'._

 _Kagura called Kagome a 'dirty-trash whore'._

 _Inuyasha was getting more and more pissed as each second ticked by, as each word left the lips of those worthless whores. He was about to get up and give them a piece of his mind, until the health teacher, 'Ms. Kaede' walked in and the bell rang, meaning that class was now in session. So Inuyasha sat back down, but not without an angry, yet silent growl. Just looking at his face, you could tell he was annoyed._

 _Ms. Kaede went about the beginning of class. She announced to the class that she was going to answer questions about whatever topic reviewing what they've learned so far for a test, but she also mentioned that should someone want to ask something within the realm of health that they hadn't learned about yet, that was okay too. The first person to raise their hand happened to be a human girl with medium length brown hair, who for some reason wanted to discuss rape. Although she spoke with an 'inside' voice, the word could have been shouted from a megaphone so far as Inuyasha and Kagome were concerned._

 _That one word forced Inuyasha to cringe, he couldn't keep still in his seat as his palms began to get sweaty. Kagome was struck with terror, fear of that word, she couldn't even move and instead focused on a tiny speck on her desk where the lacquer filled in a splinter of the wood._

 _They didn't want to discuss this. Not now, not ever, as a matter of fact, how dare that human girl even ask._

 _As promised, Ms. Kaede began to talk about that topic, about rape. Different students raised their hands, waiting to be called on so they could ask their own questions pertaining to the topic. It seemed as if it would go on forever, apparently, everyone wanted to know what it was all about. To Kagome and Inuyasha though… Those kids would never know, NEVER._

 _Ms. Kaede answered each student's question on the matter. She looked over and catching Inuyasha and Kagome in her sight, she could tell that this was not a topic that they were comfortable discussing. It was with a sad look and a heavy breath that Ms. Kaede excused them._

 ** _"_ _If this topic is uncomfortable to some of ye, I suggest ye leave."_** _Her old-timy accent let out, seeming to echo across the room._ _Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice. He noticed Kagome didn't move one inch, but he wasn't going to let her stay here, listening to this. He grabbed Kagome's hand and bolted out the door, with Miroku and Sango hot on their heels.  
They __all made it to the hall, Miroku and Sango realized that both Inuyasha and Kagome were shaking, but Inuyasha was taking deep breaths, trying to control his shaking. However, they all startled, jumping at the sound of a loud bashing noise. As they turned to see the cause of the noise, they realized Kagome had just punched a locker door in, denting it._

 _Inuyasha, who was quickly regaining his composure, as well as the others went wide-eyed. They watched as Kagome doubled over and crumpled down to the floor, sobbing. He quickly lowered himself to the tiled floor as well, grabbing her fragile form in his arms, holding her protectively as she found his chest to bury her face against. Rogue tears slipped from her eyes. Inuyasha rubbed her head with his free hand that wasn't wrapped around her, whispering words of comfort before he nestled his head atop hers. He was still trying to calm her down._

 _Sango grabbed Miroku's hand, she saw Inuyasha's reaction when the class was discussing about how men can be raped too, it wasn't limited to only females. It gave her a really bad feeling. She had to know why that bothered her usually strong-fronted friend, unless…_

 _Sango had to find out and what better way to find out than to ask Miroku. After all, Miroku and Inuyasha were best friends and Sango was sure she could get it out of the monk somehow. She clasped his hand firmly with her's before dragging him down the hall and even further, just to be sure they were out of earshot from a certain hanyou's intensified hearing.  
After Miroku and Sango left the two to themselves, Kagome and Inuyasha talked. Inuyasha wanted to know what Koga did to her the day before, what happened before he was able to get to her? Kagome didn't really want to talk about it, but Inuyasha seemed like the kind of guy that didn't let things go so easily. With a shaky breath, she finally told him everything. Every single unpleasant thing, every little detail of what that wolf did to her.  
After all the sobbing, she finally calmed down, only to break down again, worse than the last time.  
With Sango And Miroku, Miroku told Sango everything about what happened to Inuyasha, causing Sango to be pissed beyond what words could describe.  
Miroku, without meaning to, also told her about the disturbing tape of Naraku raping and torturing a young Kagome. Sango began to break down herself. She felt like she was losing her sanity. She was going to kill Naraku if it was the last thing she did. Snap his neck, hurt him, anything… Anything to repay him for his twisted deeds done unto Kagome. After a moment of crying and freaking out, as well as some un-choice words about a certain spider hanyou, Sango and Miroku decided to head back to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
Kagome and Inuyasha waited for their two friends to come back, but just when Inuyasha could smell them coming their way, the bell rang, causing other students to quickly flood the halls.  
As everyone passed by, a random Hispanic girl yelled out something that was very disrespectful towards Kagome. So disrespectful that Sango wasn't going to stand by and let her friend take it. She confronted the girl and pushed her straight into a locker.  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome all rushed to pry Sango off of the girl, which was more difficult than you'd think. Once they got Sango to let the girl go, she ran and cursed Sango out in Spanish. Sango didn't care what that girl called her though, she just did the same, cursing the girl out, possibly far worse than the girl was saying to her.  
Kagome tried to calm her best friend down, they started to speak in Spanish which confused Miroku and most definitely perplexed Inuyasha. _

_Miroku finally spoke up. He asked when they both learned to speak Spanish, Sango told him that Kagome had taught her.  
Kagome went on to tell them that she's half Latina and American, that her father had taught her.  
This surprised Inuyasha the most because he would have never guessed that she was multiracial, but now that he was looking for it, it made sense. He could definitely see it now._

 _Miroku asked what the girl had said, what the word meant._

 _Kagome then explained that it was a Spanish term to call a woman a whore. After that, Kagome bolted._

 _Miroku and Sango called her name, trying to stop her before they ran after her retreating form. Inuyasha was dripping with rage. He couldn't believe that girl!_

 _He couldn't believe that she had the gall to call Kagome a whore. That today everyone was calling Kagome that and all the guys seemed to be lusting over her. He was beyond angry, he was livid, but after he was done, his inner rant going on longer than planned, he followed after Kagome. He used his nose to track her scent, sniffing her out in the crowded hallway._

 _After Kagome reached her locker, she went to open it. She just wanted to get her stuff for her next class, but she instead found herself frozen in fear. That all too familiar voice shook her to her core._

 ** _"_ _Hello again, sexy."_** _Kagome didn't want to turn around, she didn't want it to be Naraku... She turned around anyways, she supposed it was better to face him than for him to do something to her from behind her back. Her heart seemed to return to a more normal rate when she realized it wasn't Naraku, it was Koga._

 _Kagome was still terrified, even if her heart calmed down a little. Sure, he wasn't the demon of her nightmares, but he still assaulted her yesterday. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She backed up against her locker, trying to get further away from the wolf._

 _At this point, Inuyasha was still looking for Kagome when he was hit with a purple ball of purifying energy. Inuyasha realized as this happened that he became human. The next thing he knew, someone snatched him up. He was being tied up by a disgustingly long length of hair before being dragged underneath a dark staircase._

 _Inuyasha was about to yell out for help, but instead, a piece of cloth was forced into his mouth and someone tied the ends of it around his head, gagging him, taking away his ability to yell out. That's when he was reminded of the video of Kagome being raped by Naraku. Inuyasha began to really panic when he heard  
_ _Kikyou's voice._  
 **"Now now, Inuyasha, we can't have you screaming and have any of the teachers coming to save you, now can we?"**

Next, Kagura spoke.  
 **"Although your going to be screaming anyway, but it won't really matter. No one's going to hear you."**

Then Yura took her turn to talk.  
 **"Okay, enough! I want to continue with my turn, that I STILL wasn't able to finish! Two times now! Or are you forgetting!? Now, I'm going to finally have my fun because I'm tired of being horny as hell."** She started to touch Inuyasha's body. She continued all the way down to the zipper of his pants. Inuyasha began thrashing violently as he yelled through his gag.

 **"DAMN IT! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE..!"** His words went mostly unheard though, being only loud muffles. Inuyasha started fighting her, even if he's human right now, he will fight! He would fight forever if he had to.

He would not allow anyone to do anything to him, never again! He refused… HE WAS only loud muffling NOT GONNA GET VIOLATED AGAIN!

Inuyasha felt Yura unzip his pants which made Inuyasha fight even harder to get free, but then he remembered something that Miroku had said.  
 **'If someone starts getting hostile over a disagreement, their crazy. Just agree til you have an opening moment to either get one over on them or get away...'**

So Inuyasha did just that, he remembered that Kagura had a thing for puppy dog eyes so Inuyasha gave her his best begging expression that he could muster, which was hard to do when he felt Yura snatching at his cock. She dug her nails into his skin as she squeezed, causing extreme pain to surge through his body. It was intensely painful, but he wouldn't give up. He cast his eyes at Kagura, the ones he knew she loved so much.

Her eyes widened with shock. As if she thought he forgot her and suddenly remembered.

 **"Inu-baby?"** She started, as if maybe, somehow, he had fallen for her all over again. Kikyo and Yura looked at her, wondering why her voice had become so emotional, so abruptly.

 **"Please take this off me."** Inuyasha let out, but his words didn't make sense through the gag. This caused Kikyo and Yura to now turn their gazes to the hanyou as well.

 **"Don't listen to him Kagura, he's trying to trick you, he thinks we're that dumb."** Kikyo hissed out, but Inuyasha was quick to shake his head, mumbling out unheard words as he continued to gaze at Kagura with the semblance of pleading etched deep into his eyes.

 **"What do you know?"** That snarky look returned to Kagura's face as she turned to look at Kikyo with angry eyes. Yura shook her head and went back to her administrations on Inuyasha.

 **"What do I know? That you're a stupid bitch! That's what!"** Kikyo let out, not liking the way Kagura snapped at her one bit. As far as Kikyo was concerned, she was the top dog here, the head bitch, the whore of whores. Not Kagura and even if Inuyasha had a change of heart, there's no way he'd go for that slut first. Kikyou was sure he would take her first, after all, she was his one true love. She just knew it, she always knew it, only Inuyasha didn't.

 **"Well you can fuck off, you wanna go!?"** Kagura let out as she stepped towards Kikyou, pressing her chest against Kikyou's with a very dominating type of body language. A few seconds later, Kagura pushed her hard against the shoulders, using both of her hands.

Kikyo straightened herself up before sending an ice cold glare at the wind sorceress.

 **"So you wanna fight? I'll purify your as-!"** Kikyo started, but she was silenced when Kagura flicked a fan out of her sleeve so quick, that Kikyo didn't even see it coming. In less than two seconds, Kikyo was knocked out cold on the damp, dark floor. Kagura turned back to Inuyasha and gazed at Yura with disgust.

 **"Get off my man!"** She yelled as she threw an attack at Yura, catching the hair demoness completely off guard. Now Inuyasha stared at her, worry clouded his eyes for but a second before he gazed at her, pretending to look at her lovingly. He watched the psychotic demoness give a small smile as she took girlish steps towards him.

 **"So, I mean, does this mean you..?"** Kagura started and Inuyasha answered only with muffles.

 **"Oh right, here."** She said as she quickly undid the gag.

 **"So, I mean, what are you-?"** Kagura began to question when her face was swiftly met with a fist. Since Yura was now knocked out, the hair around Inuyasha's wrists had gone slack, so he bided his time for Kagura to get close so he could make his move. Even if he was a human, he still had a good right hook. Kagura stumbled backwards, dropping her fan and holding her nose that began to bleed.

 **"Inu… I-..."** She began as Inuyasha stood up slowly, getting up, onto his feet.

 **"I thought you wanted me!"** She let out in an upset tone.

 **"Kagura, your one of the biggest skanks I've ever known, I hate you and you're disgusting, don't bother me anymore."** Inuyasha let out in a low tone. Kagura's blood red eyes began to narrow as a snarl formed on her lips.

 **"If you won't be with me, then I'll just-... I'll kill you!"** She screamed as she reached for her fan that had clattered not far from her a moment ago. She was too late though, she watched as Inuyasha's shoe-clad foot came down against her fan, smashing it. He rubbed the tip of his shoe against the bits that held the fan together, really tearing it apart. Kagura had tears in her eyes as he walked past her, leaving them all behind him.

With Koga and Kagome, Koga grabbed Kagome's wrists, but she kept trying to fight him off.  
 **"Please, no!"** Kagome whimpered loudly.  
 **"You know I haven't finished my fun since mutt-face interrupted that day,"** Koga said in an angry, lustful tone.  
Kagome could feel him release one hand as he moved it up her shirt. Kagome began to scream, but only to be silenced by Koga's mouth on hers and he made sure she wouldn't bite him this time.  
Kagome still screamed into his mouth, she struggled when she felt him squeeze her breasts painfully tight. Koga let his hand travel southward. His hand went inside of not only Kagome's pants but her underwear too. He began playing with her clit.  
Kagome was crying, she was screaming, and yet Koga was still kissing her. Then abruptly, Kagome started to glow an esoteric shade of pink. The next thing she knew, Koga went flying against a pair of lockers. Kagome was freaking out, but she took this as her chance and began to run. She ran and ran until she bumped into someone. She was chugging in mouthfuls of air, looking behind her to see if Koga was chasing her. She had a hand on her chest as she panted.

She was turning around when she felt it, that creeping sensation. That weird feeling she always got when… She finally faced the person she had bumped into to see that this was the one person who was a million times worse than Koga. Actually, he was straight up the worst person to ever come into existence. It was none other than Naraku.  
Naraku gave her a cheeky smile as his eyes seemed to light up.

 **"Well, well, well, it's good to see you too."**

 **"My Sweet Kagome."** He licked his lips as he began proceeding more aggressively towards Kagome.  
 _Before Kagome could even get to her feet to try to run, Naraku launched two quick tentacles out of his back. One wrapped around her wrists, pulling them above her head, the second one wrapped around her mouth while Naraku straddled her hips. He began tugging her shirt up, taking the sight of the bra she was wearing. He slipped his hands into the cups of her bra, grabbing her breasts, squeezing them, not too gently either.  
Kagome started fighting again, the shock starting to wear off. She wouldn't let this happen again! She didn't want this bastard touching her again.  
_ ** _"_** _ **GET OFF OF ME! DAMN IT, STOP!"** Kagome muffled out. Where was an adult when you needed one!? Would that even help..?  
Naraku started to trail his hands behind her, using one arm to support her off the ground, as he tried to unclasp her bra with the other, that was until he heard a pissed off voice.  
When Inuyasha got to where Kagome was, he saw Naraku on top of her. His blood was boiling at this point. _

**_"_ _NARAKU! GET THE FUCK OFF HER! NOW!"_** _Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked up with tears burning in her eyes. It was Inuyasha, but he was human.  
Inuyasha was about to take a step forward until Naraku unleashed a tentacle in his direction. Inuyasha dodged, but only by the skin of his teeth.  
Kagome was watching, helplessly, she wanted Naraku off of her, but then again, she was too weak, but then she remembered that weird power that she used on Koga. Was that her or something else? If it was her… Then she wondered if she could somehow do it again. She just prayed that she could, Inuyasha needed her! _

_She closed her eyes and began trying to focus, but the problem with that was that she had no idea what she was supposed to be focusing on._

 _How was she supposed to activate it? When she heard Inuyasha yell, she snapped her eyes open to see Inuyasha on the floor, he was holding his leg. Kagome could see that it was bleeding._

 _At this, Kagome screamed through Naraku's tentacle. Without any warning, Naraku was thrown off of Kagome in some sort of flash bang, being the same colored pink as the color she gave off before. Kagome searched the room with her eyes until she found him, Naraku was lying motionless on the floor, knocked out. His tentacles were beginning to lose their hold on her wrists and from around her mouth.  
Kagome struggled to completely free her wrists and ripped the other out of her mouth once she had control of her hands again. _

_Kagome searched the room again and again when she saw something that made her heart drop… No, shatter into a million, a trillion pieces._  
 ** _"_** _ **INUYASHA!"** Kagome screamed as she ran to his side.  
Inuyasha saw Kagome running towards him before the darkness that crept at the edge of his vision consumed_ him.

 **NOW  
**

 **"INUYASHA!"** Kagome fell to her knees, ignoring her throbbing head. Inuyasha was much more important than her massive hangover.  
Kagome could see that his leg was bleeding profusely, so she applied pressure against it to stop the bleeding.

 **"INUYASHA! Please stay with me! Please, keep your eyes open! OKAY?"** Kagome's words came out panicked, she couldn't tear her eyes away from all the blood that was quickly leaving Inuyasha's body.

 **"KAGOME? OH KAMI! WHAT HAPPENED TO INUYASHA!?"** The first person to reach them was Sango. She came running to Kagome's side.

 **"NEVER MIND THAT! HELP ME GET HIM TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!"** When Sango stood there, not moving a muscle, Kagome reiterated.

 **"NOW! HE'S BLEEDING! BADLY!"** Kagome let out, unable to keep her voice calm as it continued to rise with each syllable of every word she girls slowly rose Inuyasha up to his knees. Both Sango and Kagome took one of Inuyasha's arms and supported his weight against them, so they could more easily move him. They both made their way down to the nurse's office, which luckily for them, was just a few classrooms down from where they were currently at. After they both got him inside and explained to the nurse what happened to Inuyasha, the nurse told Kagome and Sango to set him on the bed gently and that they can wait in the room with him. However, Sango didn't want Miroku to worry, or not even know about what happened, so she went to find the monk. Normally she'd just text him, but since her phone was dying, she really had no choice on the matter. After she double checked with Kagome, making sure she'd be okay alone, Sango left. Kagome was sitting on a brown plastic chair in the room, she was a nervous wreck. She wanted to know how the hell he turned human. Who did this to him? What if it was permanent? Kami, she hoped not. If it was, then that meant Inuyasha is vulnerable, way too vulnerable… And now, Naraku would be wanting payback from him. If only he hadn't been so stupid, charging up in there, trying to save her. Kagome didn't want anything to happen to him, it was bad enough that Naraku stabbed Inuyasha in his leg, but if Naraku were to do more to him. She placed her free hand over her mouth, trying to hold in the sob that desperately wanted to get out, all the while, she still kept her other hand on the wound, applying pressure.  
If anyone knew how sick and twisted Naraku is, it was her. He's the type that would… No! She wouldn't let that happen, not to such a wonderful, gentle, sweet, and innocent guy like Inuyasha. She WOULD NOT, WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! If that… That… SICK-SADISTIC SPIDER OF A CREEP EVER TOUCHED INUYASHA LIKE THAT! However, it was unknown to Kagome that her worst fears, her deepest fears had already come true, that Naraku had already done such horrible deeds to the inu-hanyou. She started applying more pressure, willing Inuyasha to stop bleeding, wishing that his wound would get better already. Even though it was only a small victory, she felt the slightest bit of hope spark within her when the bleeding finally stopped. Now she just had to wait for him to wake up.

 **(Dream/Nightmare)**  
 _ **-WARNING: THERE IS RAPE AHEAD, IF UNDER AGE OR UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. THIS MAY BE TRIGGER CONTENT, SO READ WITH YOUR OWN DISCRETION.-**_  
 _Inuyasha was at home. He felt so comfy, he was wearing his red button up shirt, the one that fit him just perfectly, muscles and all. Along with that, he donned his black slacks, along with a nice pair of black shiny dress shoes. What he liked about this outfit was that along with being comfortable, he looked slick too._  
 _He was adding the finishing touches to the table he had just set with two white candles, set in fancy looking holders to catch any wax. He stood back, examining his work. On the table sat two plates of filet mignon, roasted potatoes, mixed vegetables, and two chilled glasses to go with the bottle of champagne that he would admit was a little too costly, but it would be worth it._

 _He heard the doorbell ring, with a smile, he ran towards the door and answered it._

 _There she stood, Kagome looking as beautiful as ever. Her short hair was stylishly curled, she had on a strapless black dress, the material looked soft. It showed just the right amount of cleavage. Not too much, but not too little either. It really brought out her curves and came down to her mid-thigh. Over that, she wore a small black jacket that went well with her dress._

 _She also wore shoes that Inuyasha would call a death trap, but in this case, he particularly loved them, the seven-inch black stilettos she wore brought her just to his own height, how she or any woman could walk in them was beyond Inuyasha's comprehension, but he didn't care. She looked magnificent as always._

 _Inuyasha let Kagome into his apartment, taking her jacket and placing it on a hook along with his own collection. Nikki then walked up to Kagome and started sniffing her leg. At this, Kagome looked down at Nikki and smiled, she pets the husky mix behind the ear and Nikki was just loving it. Her tail was wagging and her left hind leg started thumping loudly against the floor which caused Kagome to giggle._

 _With a soft voice, Inuyasha commanded Nikki to go lay down and with that, the husky mix did as told and went into Inuyasha's room. She went to lay down on her big-pink-fluffy doggy bed that said 'Spoiled' on the outside in big golden letters._  
 _Then Inuyasha heard the voice of an angel, sweet and melodic, it was Kagome's voice, except the usual flat tone she held wasn't there._

 _ **"Thank you so much Inuyasha, this is very sweet of you, to invite me for dinner and Nikki is such a beautiful dog,"** Kagome said, the usual monotony nowhere in her voice._  
 _ **"It's No problem Kagome and Thank You for having dinner with me."** He smiled when he watched Kagome's eyes follow Nikki until she was out of eyesight._

 _ **"She's a sweetheart, but she lets me know if she doesn't like someone, like my three crazy-ass ex-girlfriends. Anyway, I probably shouldn't bring them up…"** Inuyasha didn't know what it was about Kagome that always made him nervous. It wasn't a bad kind of nervous, like the kind you feel when your worried about your life's safety, but rather, it was the type that left him bashful and babbling like an idiot._

 _ **"I have dinner ready for us, so just follow me and I'll take you to the kitchen,"** Inuyasha said. He watched Kagome nod with a smile as she gave her hand to Inuyasha. For a moment he stared at it, but then he took her by the hand and proceeded to lead her into the kitchen. There, Kagome saw a nice round table made of white marble. Upon the table was the works. There were two lit candles, two plates of filet mignon, roasted potatoes, vegetables, as well as two glasses of champagne. It looked amazing, but not only that, he did this all for her… She felt a blush rise to her cheeks._  
 _ **"Whoa, you really went all out, didn't you?"** Kagome asked with a big smile on her face, all the while trying to hide her flush. She had to admit that she was very impressed, how could she not be?_  
 _Inuyasha nodded before walking up to her chair._

 _ **"Only for you Kags, only for you."** He said as he pulled out her chair so that she could sit. Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Kagome to blush. Tonight, she really did feel special, she could barely believe he'd do all of this for her._  
 _Inuyasha smiled and took his own seat across from her. They both started eating and talking, of course, not at the same time. After a while, just after 12 am, Kagome had to go. Inuyasha walked her to his front door and stood there, fiddling with his thumbs before his face held a bright expression, looking as if a light bulb turned on over his head._

 _ **"Don't forget your jacket!"** He blurted out as he grabbed it from its hook and began helping her into it. Once it was settled onto her form, Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. She peered deeply into his brilliantly golden eyes._

 _ **"I had a really great night Inuyasha, thank you."** Kagome blushed and smiled._  
 _Inuyasha himself was flushing as well. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly._

 _ **"It was nothing, really… I mean… You deserve to be spoiled and… I love the fact… That I'm…"** He gestured to himself as he spoke, his tone coming out softly as he felt shy saying what he wanted to say._

 _ **"The only guy… That has that honor to do… That for you… Ya know?"** It wasn't really so much of a question as it was a statement._  
 _Kagome was blushing madly, her face as red as a ripened apple. She did feel honored that Inuyasha would do this just for her, so Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and began to lean in towards him. Closer and closer, neither of them could breathe and then finally… Their lips connected. She kissed him on the lips tenderly, Inuyasha returned the kiss and they stayed like that for a few more minutes until coming up for some air._  
 _Kagome and Inuyasha were both breathing heavily, neither aware of the silent steps being taken not too far from them. What they did hear soon after though, struck a panic in the both of them. A loud BANG sounded, followed by the scent of smoke wafting into the room. A gunshot had gone off._  
 _Inuyasha's eyes were searching the room for anything, but his focus on finding the offender was taken away when Kagome gasped. He looked down to realize her face was pale, the color of her skin was quickly disappearing, becoming a pale ashen color._

 _As soon as the sound had gone off, the excruciating pain had not only hit Kagome, but it rippled through her like never before. It was pain that felt like a rock being thrown into a lake, ripples upon ripples of pain tore through her small frame. Directly after, she could feel something warm dripping down her lower torso, from out of her stomach._

 _As she went down, Inuyasha's arms keeping her upright, somewhat at least, Inuyasha got a better hold on her before she could hit the floor. He was looking down in horror. What he saw made him lose his shit. Kagome was shot. By a gun. How could she be?_

 _He couldn't make sense of it in his head, noise plus smell and with only that, Kagome was gasping for life. He felt a knot in his stomach coiling painfully tight. How could this happen in his own home?_  
 _ **"NO! KAGOME! Please hold on… PLEASE!"** Inuyasha began sobbing and screaming, he couldn't lose her, he just couldn't lose Kagome. Not when he finally got her, not when finally she was his. He wouldn't let her leave him, he wouldn't! Not when he was just making her feel happy and loved!_  
 _ **"Inu-Yash-a, I-I'm, s-so, c-co-col-cold,"** Kagome said in a shaky whisper, it sounded as if there was no life to her voice. It scared the hanyou, shaking him to the depths of his core._  
 _ **"KAGOME! JUST HANG ON, I'M GONNA GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL! JUST HOLD ON! Please, just hold on..."** Inuyasha was about to get up when Kagome's dying voice rang through his ears._

 _ **"N-no, i-it-it's t-too late f-f-for me."** Kagome was getting paler by the second and she was deathly cold._  
 _ **"NO! PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE, I WON'T LET YOU!"** Inuyasha yelled, he didn't realize he was crying until he felt the wet substance on his cheeks. His tears were pouring down like waterfalls._  
 _Kagome put a weak, bloody hand on Inuyasha's face and gave him an even weaker smile._

 _ **"Inu-Yash-a, I L-Lo-ve Y-."** With those last words, said in her last dying breath, Kagome's ice cold hand dropped from Inuyasha's face. Her eyes closed and worse yet, the rise and fall of her chest slowed down until she ceased to move at all._  
 _ **"NO, KAGOME! WAKE UP! Please… Please don't leave me… Wake up!"** Inuyasha started sobbing uncontrollably, his voice died down more and more when he realized that she really wasn't coming back._

 _That's when he heard it. That's when he heard none other than the cry of a banshee, the worst noise that could ever reach his ears. It was the sound of laughter, the laughter of three women, three disgusting, horrible whores of which he was sure he'd make pay for this._  
 _ **"Awww, looks like Inuyasha lost his one true love, what a shame."** It was said in such a mocking way, taunting him, killing him. Who could be so ruthless and so cold?_

 _Inuyasha looked up to find Kikyou standing there, a smoking gun in her hand. It could only mean one thing, she killed Kagome in cold blood. Yura and Kagura were standing by the woman who didn't even deserve to be called a priestess, both chuckling evilly._  
 _Inuyasha growled at them, anger was evident in his teary-golden eyes, he then screamed at his three psycho exes._

 _ **"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU KILL KAGOME? WHY WOULD YOU KILL THE WOMAN THAT I CARED FOR!? THE ONE I LOVED, WHY COULDN'T YOU THREE HAVE JUST LEFT ME ALONE AND LET ME BE HAPPY WITH KAGOME!?"** He was furious. Why did they have to stalk him, do these cruel things to him, why!? He didn't care so much when it was just him, but to do this to Kagome… Did they not realize they just took away her life? A life so precious that you only get one chance at it… And they took that away. Who were they to decide who deserved what!? They deserved nothing..._  
 _The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was thrown against the wall with a purifying blast of energy. Inuyasha was knocked out so he didn't know that Kikyou turned him human right away._  
 _The three walked over to him and Kikyou smiled a twisted and sadistic kind of grin._

 _ **"Let's get him undressed and tie him to the bed before he wakes up. I want to get him ready before Naraku gets here."** She said in an evil, lustful way._  
 _The three skanks all dragged Inuyasha into his bedroom. They heard growling and they all looked and saw that it was Nikki, she was ready to attack. She had never liked these sluts and they have her master, so she was just about ready to attack and protect._  
 _Yura released her webs of hair so quick that it wrapped around Nikki's neck and snapped it. There laid Nikki, dead. Another life they would so easily take as if it was meaningless._  
 _ **"Annoying mutt."** Yura sneered._

 _ **"Okay, let's get his shirt off,"** Yura said with an evil glint in her creepy red eyes._  
 _The other girls got to ripping his shirt off, they couldn't bother to take it off of him properly. Once his perfect Physique was out in the open, Kagura used her fan to lift Inuyasha up and onto the queen sized bed._

 _Kikyou took out a very thick purifying rope, one that would ensure that he would stay human longer. They tied it around Inuyasha's wrists before securing it to the head rest above his head. After they were finished, they waited for him to wake up._  
 _After a few more seconds, Inuyasha regained consciousness. Inuyasha looked down and saw that he was shirtless and he could feel that his hands were tied above the headrest._

 _ **"WHAT THE FUCK! YURA, KIKYOU, KAGURA! YOU SKANKS BETTER LET ME GO RIGHT NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR ALL OF YOU!"** Inuyasha yelled out while trying to get his wrists free. As he was struggling, he took a look at his surroundings and in the corner of his eyes, thereby his nightstand, he saw his female husky mix; Nikki laying there, dead on the floor._

 _ **"NO! NIKKI, WAKE UP, COME ON GIRL. PLEASE, WAKE UP!"** Inuyasha's voice was weak with shock, after everything they would do… This was too much. Yura started to laugh evilly, a smile lighting up her face as she saw his reaction to what she'd done._

 _ **"Oh I wouldn't waste my breath, I killed that annoying mutt."** She said in a light-hearted tone that angered Inuyasha all the more. With that, Inuyasha glared daggers at the three laughing skanks, he wanted to kill them. All of them! Especially Kikyou, because she killed Kagome and he would make her pay for taking Kagome away from him and definitely Yura because she killed Nikki._  
 _ **"DAMN YOU BITCHES, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! SHE WAS FAMILY TO ME!"** Inuyasha's voice almost came out in a sob, but he held stronger than that, he didn't let his voice crack. Yura stared at him for a second as if he were the crazy one._

 _ **"The dog?"** Yura questioned, but Inuyasha didn't reward her with another answer, he glared into her eyes, stared at her and wondered how any of them could even sleep at night. Inuyasha was pissed, first Kagome was dead and now Nikki._  
 _ **"I don't think your in any position to be making threats Inu-baby,"** Kikyou said while eyeing his body up and down. She and the other girls were memorizing every ripple and every crease of Inuyasha's muscular chest. Inuyasha was not liking it, not one bit._

 _ **"WOULD YOU THREE STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING PIECE OF MEAT!"** He yelled out, hoping they would just stop, untie him, and maybe even leave, but of course, he'd have to kill them all first. There was no way he was letting them get away with murdering the one he thought might be… Well, the one, Kagome, right in front of him and then killing his faithful companion, his truest of friends, Nikki. He wouldn't let them get away with this, to say the least._  
 _The three whores walked up to Inuyasha and Kikyou grabbed a syringe out of her purse with a weird green liquid in it._  
 _ **"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"** Inuyasha yelled._  
 _ **"Just a little something to give your magnificent dick some motivation, Yura, Kagura, would you two like to do the honors?"**_  
 _Without any delay, Yura ripped open Inuyasha's slacks, ruining them. Kagura and Yura both took his pants and boxers off, but not without Inuyasha's protest on the matter, but Yura used her webs of hair to bound his legs together, Kikyou was preparing to inject the weird green stuff into Inuyasha._  
 _ **"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"** Inuyasha yelled while still struggling to get out of his bounds._  
 _Kikyou ignored him and injected the green liquid, straight into his dick. The next thing Inuyasha knew, his manhood was starting to twitch with need and Inuyasha felt sickened by this._  
 _What was that green crap? Why would they do this to him? Hadn't they already done enough? He didn't want this, hell no. He'd rather die first! He'd rather be tortured for eternity in hell, anything but this._  
 _Yura touched Inuyasha's dick, tracing each large vein that was visible, making it stand tall and rock hard, very much against his will._  
 _Inuyasha was freaking out, Yura started stroking his dick and every movement would cause it to twitch painfully._

 _ **"STOP, LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Inuyasha's manhood was swelling and his balls were turning blue._  
 _ **"Oh me, oh my, it looks like you're getting blue balls, we can't have that, now can we girls?"** Yura questioned in a lustful tone._  
 _ **"Oh Kami no,"** Kikyou said, getting closer to Inuyasha._  
 _ **"I hear those are very agonizing for men,"** Kagura added, also getting closer to Inuyasha._  
 _ **"I'D RATHER SUFFER FROM BLUE BALLS THAN HAVE ANY ONE OF YOU CRAZY BITCHES TOUCH ME, NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"**_  
 _The three skanks didn't pay any heed to his words. Instead, they continued with what they were doing._  
 _ **"NO STOP, WHAT DID I EVER DO FOR YOU THREE TO DO THIS TO ME!"** Inuyasha yelled out._  
 _ **"You don't remember what you did!?"** Yura asked through clenched teeth, her ruby red eyes holding pain._  
 _ **"YOU! BROKE UP WITH US!"** Kagura yelled, her red eyes holding anger._  
 _ **"YOU DESERVE ALL OF THIS YOU BASTARD!"** Kikyou seethed. All three of his crazy-ass ex's eyes held anger and betrayal._  
 _ **"I BROKE UP WITH YOU BITCHES BECAUSE YOU WHORES WERE CHEATING ON ME. I WAS FAITHFUL, I GAVE YOU SKANKS EVERYTHING, MY HEART, MY SOUL, HELL I EVEN GAVE YOU MY FUCKING BODY. I FUCKED NO ONE ELSE. I MADE LOVE TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND YOU THREE CHEATED ON ME!"** Inuyasha screamed at them. If looks could kill, they'd all be six feet under by the intense angry glare he was giving them._  
 _ **"ENOUGH OF THIS, It's time we have our fun!"** Yura declared in an angry tone._  
 _ **"We're gonna fuck you Inuyasha,"** Kagura stated in a lustful voice._  
 _ **"And you're going to enjoy it,"** Kikyou affirmed with an evil smirk_  
 _After they were finished ogling his hardened cock, they decided on giving Inuyasha a painful blow job, telling him that had he only cooperated, it wouldn't have to hurt so bad. They bit, chewed and sucked Inuyasha's cock,They also weren't too gentle with his balls after squeezing them so tightly, Inuyasha actually screamed and cried which gave each of these girls satisfaction, in Inuyasha's mind he cursed the three he then thought to himself with anger 'they really enjoy causing me pain and suffering don't they?' after that, they each took their turns riding on him. **  
**_

 _Yura was first and Inuyasha hated this, his tears were coming down like snow and he felt colder than the most bitter winter. He kept begging for them to stop, but it was futile._  
 _ **'why , why can't they just be finished and leave, THEY FUCKING GOT WHAT THEY WANT NOW! THEY CAN FUCKING LEAVE, PLEASE KAMI MAKE THEM LEAVE!'**_  
 _He found himself closing his watery eyes and he waited for it to be over, for them to finish. However, his hopes were crushed and broken into pieces when he heard a familiar male's voice, not just any male's voice either. It could only belong to the one and only Naraku._  
 _Inuyasha snapped open his eyes and saw the spider looking at him, rather intently._  
 _Naraku turned his gaze to Kikyou._

 _ **"You know, you didn't have to kill my plaything."** Naraku let out, eyeing the three skanks with his own distaste. Kikyou shrugged._

 _ **"She was in the way so I killed her."** The priestess stated._

 _ **"Plus, she was all over OUR man!"** Kagura let out, anger beheld in her ruby eyes. Inuyasha was snarling._

 _ **"FUCKING BASTARD, KAGOME WAS NOT YOUR PLAYTHING! SO DON'T YOU EVER REFER TO HER IN THAT WAY AGAIN!"**_  
 _ **"You girls are dismissed,"** Naraku said while looking at Kikyou, Yura, and Kagura. He wasn't too happy with them, but he'd still have his own fun._  
 _With that, much to Inuyasha's discomfort, the three hoes left. They left and that meant only one thing. It would leave Naraku and Inuyasha alone, no one else, just them. Even if he didn't want the skanks here, he'd rather have them all here than being left alone with Naraku._  
 _ **"So Inuyasha, are you ready to have some fun?"** Naraku asked while walking over to Inuyasha._  
 _Inuyasha was struggling to get out of his bonds, but still, he had no success. He was freaking out, he didn't want this fucker touching him again._

 _ **"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! YOU HEAR ME! STAY. THE FUCK. AWAY!"** Inuyasha's eyes went wide with fear at what Naraku was doing._  
 _Naraku smirked as he trailed his hand against Inuyasha's chest, going lower and lower. His evil smirk reached his red eyes when finally, he was touching Inuyasha's cock._

 _ **'OH HELL! FUCK NO!'** Inuyasha thought angrily._

 _ **"I'm pretty impressed on how big your cock is Inuyasha although it's only an inch shorter than mine I'm guessing it's only seven inches but its still big and thick."** Naraku said while stroking Inuyasha's cock._

 _ **"STOP IT YOU FUCKER, STOP!"** Inuyasha yelled as he struggled, but he couldn't break free. At this, Naraku gripped Inuyasha's cock tighter, he seemed to get off on the agony filled tone that left the hanyou's lips._

 _ **"Doesn't this feel good Inuyasha?"** The spider asked in a completely serious tone. Inuyasha yelped in pain as the spider's grip only tightened more._

 _ **"FUCK NO, IT FUCKING HURTS AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME! NOW GET OFF ME!"** Inuyasha yelled, his tone holding his disgust and anger, his eyes holding his fear._

 _ **"Well, maybe this will feel much better,"** Naraku suggested before hovering his mouth just above Inuyasha's member. The spider's breath tickled his skin and Inuyasha was sure he would hurl. Finally, Naraku smirked again before lowering his mouth to have Inuyasha's male anatomy in the back of his throat, Inuyasha felt Naraku licking and sucking his penis._

 _ **"NO, STOP!"** But Naraku just kept going and he started to jack Inuyasha off while sucking his cock faster. Inuyasha thrashed and screamed._

 _ **"STOP IT YOU SICK FUCK, STOP SUCKING ME! THIS IS DISGUSTING YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I SAID STOP!"** Inuyasha had tears coming down his face. Inuyasha's cock was still hard and throbbing, and his balls were still blue, but the worst part… The worst part was the shame. It did feel good, but he didn't want it, whatever Kikyo did… He felt so much shame, he shouldn't like it, he should hate it and he did!_

 _Naraku had an evil grin and kept going faster, he then started roughly playing with his balls, Inuyasha didn't like this, He was about to cum and Inuyasha's breath hitched._

 ** _"D-DAMN YO-YOU GAAA N-NARAKU!"_**

 _Naraku smirked and probed his tongue deep inside Inuyasha's cock hole._  
 _Inuyasha screamed and cried at Naraku, he wouldn't let himself get off to this sick bastard, he wouldn't!_

 _ **"FUCKING BASTARD, STOP!"** Inuyasha's cock was twitching more and the more it twitched, the faster and rougher Naraku went._

 _ **'SHIT! NO DON'T YOU DARE BUST, KAMI! DAMN IT!'** Inuyasha thought, he didn't want to cum, he wouldn't give Naraku that satisfaction, but Inuyasha's cock started to swell and the twitching got more intense. Naraku kept going faster and faster, rougher and rougher. Inuyasha felt like he was going to bust and Naraku smirked before he finally stopped and pulled away slightly._

 _ **"Oh, it seems that you're about to cum"** Naraku squeezed Inuyasha's hardness and Inuyasha flinched. It hurt like hell._

 _ **"GO TO HELL NARAKU!"** Inuyasha yelled with tears in his eyes, but Naraku chuckled before licking away the precum he produced before starting to pump Inuyasha again._

 _ **"ST-STOP IT!"** Inuyasha screamed._

 _Naraku went faster, he was rubbing Inuyasha's dick so fast that it was getting raw and bruised. Inuyasha started thrashing while screaming "Stop" over and over again until Inuyasha did what he didn't want to happen._

 _ **"Oh, what do you know? You came and oh, look at that, you're still coming."** Naraku chuckled deeply, his voice seeming to echo not only all around the room, but inside of Inuyasha's mind too._

 _ **"You… Damn… Bastard… And… Damn… Kikyou… For… Giving… Me… That… Liquid… WHAT… DID… SHE… GIVE… ME… WHAT… WAS… THAT… GREEN… CRAP!?"** Inuyasha asked his question between breaths and sobs._

 _ **"How should I know, I'm not a Miko."** Naraku said with an evil smile, he then untied Inuyasha's legs and held them up._

 ** _"This is what will happen everytime you try to protect my little 'toy' and trust me, this is only a message, I could do so much worse to you, but you already know that, don't you?"_**

 _Before Inuyasha could say anything and without any kind of preparation or warning, he felt Naraku ram himself into his ass. Inuyasha screamed out in torment._

 _ **"STOP, TAKE IT OUT! DAMN IT, STOP! IT HURTS, IT FUCKING HURTS!"** Inuyasha yelled as he desperately struggled, but it only made it hurt worse. Naraku just picked up his pace, laughing evilly._  
 ** _"It's a shame you're not Kagome Inuyasha, she really is a good fuck, maybe I'll fuck her again and make you watch."_**  
 _ **"LIKE HELL YOU WILL YOU SICK BASTARD!"** Inuyasha screamed at the vile spider hanyou._  
 _Naraku kept increasing the speed of his thrusts and each one was more painful than the last._  
 _Inuyasha was in so much pain, blood was trickling down, onto his sheets._  
 _ **"In fact, I would love to fuck Kagome again, I miss the way her body thrashes, her cries, and most definitely her screams, oh yes, even though she was gagged, she still had quite the set of lungs."** Naraku said with an evil smirk._

 _ **"But you already know that too, didn't you? You watched the video, the one that I gave to Kagura to send to Miroku. And he gave it to you, didn't he? Didn't he, Inuyasha!?"** Naraku was watching Inuyasha thrash with every thrust, he was giving the inuhanyou turned human the fucking of his life, or so he believed. All Inuyasha wanted was to kill Naraku._  
 _ **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! SHE WAS THIRTEEN! YOU RAPED AND TORTURED KAGOME AND HAD YOUR LACKEYS ALSO GANG RAPE AND TORTURE HER, NO WONDER SHE'S FUCKING SKITTISH OF EVERY FUCKING GUY THAT SHE SEES OR THAT COMES NEAR HER, SHE WAS STILL A CHILD, YOU RAPED A CHILD! YOU SICK-TWISTED-SADISTIC BASTARD! I'LL TAKE THAT DVD TO THE COPS AND YOU'LL BE THROWN IN PRISON AND YOU'LL BE SOME DUDES BITCH!"** Inuyasha screamed at Naraku. He wouldn't let this Bastard touch her. He wouldn't let Naraku touch Kagome ever again._  
 _Naraku thrusted harder and faster which was causing Inuyasha to scream and sob for him to stop, but Naraku continued as he kept hearing Inuyasha's screams and watching the tears coming down his face. It brought a sick grin to the sadistic spider hanyou's face. Having Inuyasha thrashing around under him made him even more ecstatic._

 ** _"Kukuku, oh Inuyasha you could try but if you think I'll be thrown in prison well you might want to think again because the cops will not touch me, my father is the chief of police so by his rules no matter what I do the other officers can not touch me."_**  
 _Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. **'YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS MONSTER CAN BASICALLY DO WHATEVER HE FUCKING WANTS AND WALK AWAY SCOTT FREE! ALL BECAUSE HIS FATHER IS CHIEF OF THE FUCKING POLICE!'**_  
 _After that thought Inuyasha felt Naraku going harder and faster while laughing evilly. Inuyasha just wanted this to be over, he was in so much pain. He could still feel himself bleeding and his skin tearing. Inuyasha just prayed that this bastard would stop soon. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, he started to think about Kagome and what this bastard did to her. What he did to her was so much worse than what the vile hanyou was doing to him now. Inuyasha would honestly rather go through with this than to ever have Kagome go through it again, yes the pain was unbearable, but he'd rather have it be him than Kagome. After what seemed like forever, Naraku slammed a few more times into Inuyasha before cumming. Naraku took out his cock after he came inside Inuyasha, smacking the flaccid thing against his bottom, making more tears drip from Inuyasha's eyes. Wasn't this bastard done with him yet?_

 _Naraku let go of Inuyasha's legs and they fell quickly, one of his legs fell awkwardly, smacking his ankle against his bed frame rather painfully._  
 _Inuyasha was sobbing, the burning pain was still there, even though Naraku stopped, he could still feel him, inside him, tearing him apart from the inside just like the night when it first had transpired. As he laid their shaking and wailing, Naraku disappeared, laughing that evil laugh that seemed to haunt him._

(END DREAM/Nightmare)  
Inuyasha shot up out of bed. He was breathing heavily, his head whirled around, taking in his surroundings. As he looked around, he realized that he was in the school nurse's office. Even though Inuyasha's leg hurt, he didn't care, he put his knees up against his chest and started shaking. He didn't feel safe, not here and not even in his dreams, but if it meant protecting Kagome, then so be it. He wasn't going to let Naraku hurt her, NEVER AGAIN.  
 **"Inuyasha are you ok?"** The sweetest sounding voice of a female said in a concerned voice.  
Inuyasha looked next to him before visibly relaxing. It was Kagome, she was walking towards him and she was now sitting next to him, to his left. She placed a hand on his left shoulder when Inuyasha realized she asked him a question.

Inuyasha nodded and next thing he knew, Kagome's brown eyes were full of tears and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Inuyasha held Kagome, reassuring her over and over again that he was okay, but it was also to reassure himself that he wasn't still dreaming and that the Kagome he held was both real and alive.

They both released their hold on each other and Kagome stared into the depths of his eyes, her own brown eyes were glistening, as if she may just start crying all over again.  
 **"I was so scared, I thought you were going to…"** Kagome's voice cracked as she spoke, so she cleared her throat before going on.

 **"I thought you were going to die."** Kagome stated solemnly before she lost her composure and threw her face against his chest, she sobbed against his shirt.  
 **"I'm okay, but are you okay? The last thing I remember was that Naraku was on top of you and he was trying to…"** Inuyasha began, but he stopped, shaking his head.  
 **"I'll be fine, I want to know how you turned human."** Kagome asked the hanyou turned human.  
Inuyasha looked at his hands before explaining.

 **"I wish I knew."** He did know, but he wasn't going to tell her that it was one of his ex-girlfriends that purified him just so she and his other two crazy ex-girlfriends could 'have fun' with him.  
 **"Oh, I just hope it's not permanent."** Kagome said sincerely, but still in her monotone voice.  
 **"I hope not either, I don't like being human."** Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. Kagome wanted to ask what he meant by that, she was going to ask him about it until Inuyasha called her name. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts.

 **"I'm sorry Inuyasha, say that again."** She implored him.  
 **"I said, what all happened?"** Inuyasha asked in a very serious tone.  
 **"Inuyasha… Please I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm more worried about you."** Kagome looked down, her voice cracked a little, she wanted to block out Koga and Naraku's attempts.  
Inuyasha watched Kagome look down at the floor and he knew that meant to drop the issue, but he knew something else happened, but he didn't want to press the issue right now.  
Inuyasha just hoped his demonic powers would hurry up and return because his leg hurt like hell and he had to work at Goshinkis tonight and it's a hip-hop theme for the males so not much clothes will be coming off, but still he still needed both legs to dance.  
It was silent, until Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He could still smell the liquor coming off of her and he could also tell that she still had the effects of it by the glossiness of her broken brown eyes, making them look almost hazel.

 **"Kagome, I want to know something and I want you to be perfectly honest with me, okay."** Inuyasha's voice was full of seriousness. Kagome looked at him a little confused, but she nodded.

 **"Okay?"** Her voice held a questioning tone to it. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. On one hand, he wanted to know why everyone at school kept calling her a whore and a stripper, on the other hand, he wanted to know why she smelt so strongly of liquor. He decided to ask her about the liquor first, he didn't want her to feel that he was accusing her of something she didn't do, or even worse, about her past rapes, so he decided to ask her why she smelt of alcohol.  
Inuyasha took in a deep breath and spoke in a very serious tone.

 **"Today, when we were walking to school, the wind was blowing and it blew your scent in my direction. When I caught a whiff of your scent, you smelt strongly of liquor, I want to know why."**  
Kagome was about to say something until she heard a female voice.  
 **"Inuyasha, I'm here to take a look at your leg."** It was the school nurse, Shiori, she was a bat hanyou; she was thin with a tan complexion, silver hair, and purple eyes. She had on lavender scrubs and she was also wearing white nurse's shoes.  
Inuyasha gave Kagome the 'We will talk about this later' look.  
Nurse Shiori examined Inuyasha's injured leg and told him that it was already starting to heal, meaning that his demon blood was already starting to come back. With that, Shiroi gave Inuyasha a kind smile and left to go back to her desk. Inuyasha began trying to tune into his body. He finally felt a weak pulse, letting him know that his demonic powers were indeed returning.  
 **"Finally!"** Inuyasha exclaimed when his transformation was, at last, complete.  
Inuyasha was happy now that he had his powers back, it was downright uncomfortable for him when he was without. Being human, he couldn't sense anything; he was so much weaker.  
They heard Miroku and Sango walk in, in unison they both turned to greet their returning comrades.  
 **"I see you got your demonic powers back."** Sango said. Inuyasha nodded towards her, but he didn't smile.

 **"Yep and my leg is all healed."** He added.  
 **"That's good, so let's get you out of here, huh Inuyasha?"** Miroku asked with a hand on Inuyasha's left shoulder.  
Inuyasha nodded. He stood up, but then Kagome's scent hit him. It was mixed with Naraku's, but then there was this other scent to it too. A dirty scent, it could only be one rotten, no good wolf. He could smell Koga's scent and it was fresh. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and started sniffing, which confused Kagome until Inuyasha finally spoke. **"That wolf touched you again, didn't he!"** He questioned angrily once he finished his inspection.

 **"Inu-"** Kagome began, but Inuyasha put a finger against her lips.

 **"Didn't… He?"** He voiced through clenched teeth.  
 **"Yes."** Kagome admitted in her monotone voice. Inuyasha was not only seething, he was growling with anger.

 **"I'll Fucking kill him and Naraku!"** Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with outrage.  
 **"Inuyasha, please, just drop it."** Kagome said in her Monotone voice. Inuyasha snapped.

 **"NO, I WILL NOT DROP IT, THOSE BASTARDS TOUCHED YOU AGAIN KAGOME, AND IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I COULDN'T GET TO YOU SOONER YESTERDAY WHEN KOGA…"**

 **"DAMN IT INUYASHA, I SAID DROP IT! PLEASE!"** Kagome yelled, her brown eyes shining with tears. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all looked at her in shock.

 **"I KNOW YOU WANT TO PROTECT ME, I DO, BUT... I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT EITHER, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME WHEN NARAKU ATTACKED YOU!? WHEN YOU CAME TO MY RESCUE AND HE FUCKING PIERCED YOUR LEG, I WAS LUCKY THAT WEIRD LIGHT BLASTED HIM OFF ME WHEN IT DID, THAT BASTARD WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU INUYASHA AND I WASN'T GONNA LET HIM DO THAT."** Kagome yelled, her tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha was shocked.

 _ **'Kagome wanted to protect me!?'**_ He wondered. Miroku broke the silence.

 **"Kagome, you said there was a weird light and it blasted him off of you?"** He asked. Kagome nodded and replied in her Monotone voice.

 **"Yeah, but that wasn't the first time it happened today, the first time was when Koga…"** Kagome stopped and rubbed her arms, the feel of Koga and Naraku touching her, it made her skin crawl.

 **"Koga ambushed me at my locker… He wanted to… Finish… What he… Started yesterday… So…"** Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her arms even more as she felt a shiver going down her spine.

 **"Heeee… Grabbed… My hands… Above my head… He then… Began to… Touch… Me… I tried to scream… But… He… Kissed… Me... And he… Made it… Sooo… That I… Couldn't bite him… I, um… Started… To fight him off… I thought… He was gonna finish… But… I… Still tried… To… Fight him off… But… He… He Wouldn't budge… He kept… Touching me… Again… And... The next thing… I Knew… The… Light… And… Bam! He… Went flying into the lockers."** Kagome said, her voice shaken. She rubbed her arms more and more with every word, but she inhaled deeply and continued in a shaky voice.

 **"I didn't... Know… Where it came from… Nor did I care… I just ran and I bumped into Naraku, he… Stalked… Towards… Me… And when… When… I… Tried to escape… He… Wrapped his nasty tentacles around my wrists and… Around my mouth to gag me… So I couldn't scream… He… Touched me too… I… Tried to fight him off too, but… He wouldn't budge… I was so scared… And then I heard Inu's voice… yelling at him to get off of me… I looked up and saw Inuyasha in his human form… He was approaching Naraku… When… Naraku attacked Inuyasha with his tentacles… I heard Inu scream in pain… And when I looked up… That's when… I saw the blood… Coming out from his leg… I… Tried to fight Naraku off… Of me… Harder… I just had to… Protect Inuyasha… And that's when… That Light happened again… And it tossed that bastard… Off of me and off of Inu."** Kagome started to rub her arms faster and she started to shake, Inuyasha saw this and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome was just sobbing into his embrace. He started rubbing her hair and saying words of comfort. Miroku looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

 **"I knew I sensed something powerful and it came from you Kagome."** Miroku stated.

Kagome nodded meekly against Inuyasha's chest, her tears still pouring and soaking Inuyasha's shirt, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hold and comfort the shaken, broken girl in his arms.

 **"I… Just… Wish… I just wish it came sooner, a lot sooner!"** Kagome's voice was somewhat muffled due to the fact that she was crying on Inuyasha's shirt, but they still heard her. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all looked at each other. They knew what she meant by that, although Sango hadn't seen the video and nor did she want to since Miroku told her what he saw in that disturbing video. She too knew what her best friend meant and she could feel the tears burning in the corners of her eyes.

However, she resolved to remain strong for Kagome's sake, so she wiped them away, but that didn't mean that there wouldn't be water works later. Sango just couldn't show them right now, her friend needed her to be strong, but how can you be strong for someone who just suffered so much trauma? It was killing Sango, seeing her best friend so broken like this, but no matter what, she had to be there for Kagome. She was mentally planning Naraku's death, but what Sango didn't know was that Inuyasha was too.

 **"I had a feeling ye would be here."** All of them except for Kagome turned their heads to see their health teacher, Ms. Kaede.

 **(Somewhere in Two Different Hallways)**  
 **"Ugh, damn it."** Koga woke up rubbing the back of his head.  
 **"Damn that slut."** Naraku said while trying to stop his head from throbbing.  
 **"Fuck, I can't believe that bitch is a fucking Miko."** Koga said while trying to stand up and he was staggering more than walking.  
 **"Now that I know she has miko powers I'll have to find a way to take care of that."** Naraku said as he got up and began walking.  
After a few moments of walking, Naraku and Koga bumped into each other.  
 **"Naraku, what the hell happened to you? You look like complete shit."** Koga stated to the crispy spider hanyou.  
 **"Psh, speak for yourself wolf, you look like you were hit by lightning."** Naraku stated back to the equally fried wolf demon.  
 **"Don't I know it, you never told me that little vixen was a miko."** Koga said in a lustful yet irked tone. Naraku shrugged.

 **"To be honest with you wolf, I didn't know myself until today, but now that I know, I may know someone that can help me take care of that little problem."** Naraku said with a sly tone.  
 **"Well, be sure that you do take care of it because I still want to fuck the hell out of her, ya know, you did tell me she's a good lay! Sooo I wanna test her out, but I won't be able to if her miko powers are gonna get in the way of my fun. I want to pound into Kagome's pussy good."** Koga stated in a lustful tone.  
Naraku smirked evilly before stating, **"Oh don't worry my dear friend, you and I both will have what we want, I promise."** With the both of them laughing evilly, they both walked out of the hallway. Naraku was already on his phone as they walked, texting Kikyou.

 **(Underneath the staircase)**  
 **"Ugh."** Yura groaned while holding her head.  
 **"What happened?"** Kagura moaned in pain.  
 **"Inuyasha turned us against each other, that's what, and you both let it happen."** Kikyou accused in an angry tone.  
 **"I'm sorry girls, I should've known it was trap."** Kagura sighed.  
 **"You were always the sucker for that puppy dog look Kagura."** Yura proclaimed with a smirk. Kikyou nodded in agreement. Kagura sighed.  
 **"Well it won't happen again, he won't trick me with that one, I promise you guys. Then next time WE WILL GET HIM, HIS COCK BELONGS TO US AND HE WILL KNOW THAT."** Kagura let out, pledging to the others that she was serious about this.

Yura and Kikyou both nodded their heads before one by one, they all giggled giddily, cackling like witches until Kikyou's phone buzzed. She grabbed her Iphone 5 to see Naraku had texted her.

 **From: Naraku**  
 _ **"Hey I have a situation."**_

 _From:Kikyou_  
 _"What kind of situation?"_

 **From: Naraku**  
 _ **"Let's just say that I need your miko expertise."**_

 _From: Kikyou_  
 _"Meaning?"_

 **From:Naraku**  
 _ **"Meaning that I need you to make a potion for sealing miko powers and before you ask for who, it's for Kagome."**_

 _From:Kikyou_  
 _"Oh, so your little toy is a miko too, huh?"_

 **From: Naraku**  
 _ **"Yes and a strong one at that, I look like an eighties reject."**_

 _From: Kikyou_  
 _"Pfft. I doubt that."_

 **From: Naraku**  
 _ **"Where are you?"**_

 _From: Kikyou_  
 _"Where do you think? Under the staircase in F wing."_

 **From: Naraku**  
 _ **"Ok, I'll be right there."**_

 _From: Kikyou_  
 _"Ok."_

With that Kikyou put her phone into her back pocket.

 **"Who was that, Kikyou?"** Yura asked.

 **"Naraku, he's on his way. He wants me to make a potion to seal miko powers, apparently 'the new girl' is a miko and he says that she's a strong one at that, but I think he's over exaggerating. I mean, no other miko can compare to my powers."** Kikyou said in a bored tone.

 **"So what do we do now? Just wait for him to pop up?"** Kagura asked in an annoyed tone.

Kikyou nodded before saying, "Let's just sit here and wait."

With nothing more to say, the three sat there, on the floor, waiting for the spider hanyou to show up.

 **(Back at the Nurses office)**  
 **"I had a feeling ye would be here."** All of them except for Kagome turned to see their health teacher Ms. Kaede.  
 **"Um, Ms. Kaede, what are you doing here?"** Miroku asked.  
 **"I teach here young monk."** Ms. Kaede said in a sarcastic tone.  
 **"I meant what are you doing here in the nurse's office?"** Miroku asked his health class teacher.  
 **"I know what ye meant, I was being sarcastic Miroku."** Kaede said as she gave the young monk a glare, her demeanor that of annoyance.  
Miroku's left eyebrow twitched as Sango giggled, Inuyasha chuckled, and Kagome paid no mind to it all, she continued snuggling into Inuyasha's warm embrace with tears still streaming down her face.  
Inuyasha stopped chuckling at his friends' expression. He felt his shirt getting wet still and remembered that he had a sad, hurt, and terrified Kagome to take care of. Inuyasha felt Kagome shake so he took off his black and red leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He started to rub her back with soothing circles while whispering, **"I'm here Kags, don't worry I won't go anywhere. As long as you need me, I'll never leave you, I promise, I will protect you."**  
Kaede looked at the two embracing students and knew something was going on so she turned to Miroku and Sango.

 **"Sango and Miroku, I need for ye both to leave. I would like to speak with Inuyasha and Kagome alone for a while, please."** It was more of a suggestion than anything. With this said, the two mentioned students nodded and left, telling Inuyasha and Kagome that 'they'll be right back'. Inuyasha nodded his head.

 **"Don't be long."** He didn't really feel comfortable with Kaede wanting to talk to them alone. What could she want with them anyways?  
 **"Kagome and Inuyasha, I would like the both of ye to come with me please."** Inuyasha and Kagome both let go and looked at each other. Kagome tried to wipe away her tear with her forearms in a secretive manner. Even if it was no secret that she'd been crying, she wouldn't admit to it to a teacher. They followed Kaede to an empty office.

Kaede shut the door and took a good look at Kagome's face and almost gasped now that they were in a room with better lighting. Half of Kagome's face was turning different shades of purple, black, and blue. Even along the girl's jawline were small scratches. What happened to her?

It was at that moment that she could wait no more, she decided to ask the young girl what happened, but when she looked into Kagome's eyes, she saw the pain.

 **"Kagome, lend me ye hand for a second, I need to see something."** She asked the young girl in front of her. Kagome wasn't sure why she wanted to see her hand, but she held it out for the old woman. That was when Kagome could feel some sort of invading energy. She didn't understand it at first, it was strange, like something was attacking her.

She was so shocked that she didn't realize for a moment, but soon enough, she put two and two together. As soon as that woman took her hand, she felt it. The old woman was going through her thoughts.  
Keade could see flashes of what Kagome had went through and after a few more minutes, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. As this teacher was invading her mind, it forced her to relive her own painful memories. Memories that she was trying to lock away, that she was desperately trying to forget. Kagome quickly snatched her hand away and lost it.  
 **"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? NO! BETTER YET, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? INVADING MY MIND LIKE THAT! HUH? MY PAST IS MY PAST! NOBODY, ESPECIALLY NOT YOU, NEEDS TO FUCKING KNOW ABOUT IT!"** Kagome was pissed, but she continued yelling, tears dripping down her face, her body started glowing dark pink again but this time it was stronger and with a hint of black, her hair was floating and everything in the office also started floating and glass started breaking and Inuyasha and Kaede where wide eyed they had never seen a miko with this much power, it was unnaturally powerful and they knew that Kagome was furious.  
 **"WHY WOULD YOU DECIDE IT WAS OKAY TO INVITE YOURSELF INTO MY PERSONAL MENTAL BAGGAGE!? YOU HAD NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT AT ALL!"** Kagome bolted once she was finished so was her display of her power. She wasn't going to stick around to hear what that stupid hag of a teacher had to say. That teacher had no right, no right at all going through her mind like that.  
Ignoring Kagome's power for right now Inuyasha called out to her, but she was too far away for her to hear him. Inuyasha turned to Kaede and with a spiteful look, he began to yell.  
 **"WHAT THE HELL KAEDE!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? KAGOME IS STILL A NEW STUDENT, SO SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT YOUR STUPID, FUCKING MIKO POWERS AND YOU JUST PRETTY MUCH MADE HER EVEN MORE SCARED! THAT WAS A BIG INVASION OF HER PRIVACY, BECAUSE OF YOUR MEDALING KAGOME MAY NEVER OPEN UP. SHE'LL KEEP EVERYTHING INSIDE UNTIL IT KILLS HER, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF SHE DOES THAT TO HERSELF!"** Inuyasha shook his head and ran after Kagome, following her scent, which lead him outside of the school. Inuyasha quickly caught up with her.  
 **"Kagome, wait, where are you going?"** Inuyasha asked.  
 **"I'm leaving"** Kagome said with anger while gripping Inuyasha's jacket closer to her body.

 **"Leaving? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LEAVING'!?"** Inuyasha was not happy, he was scared for her, seeing her like this broke him into pieces. He just wanted to hold her, protect her. He just needed to do SOMETHING to help her through this. Now, because of Kaede, he may never get her to open up.  
 **"I'm Not coming back here Inuyasha. I'm gonna go back to Sango's house, pack my shit, and move back into my rat hole house that I used to stay in when I was living on the streets. I have to admit it's in a bad neighborhood, but at least it's something."** Kagome's anger was getting the better of her, but she continued. Her hangover was slowly disappearing, but she was still a little buzzed. What Kagome said next shocked Inuyasha even more.  
 **"All I want to do right now is go to Sango's, grab my stuff and then continue living my fucked up life like the worthless whore I am, who knows, maybe if I'm lucky I can get high, drunk or both, just enough to fucking die."** With that said, Kagome walked away, leaving a very upset Inuyasha a few feet behind her.  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm, stopping her in her tracks.  
 **"Inuyasha, let go."** Kagome said in her monotone voice, but her volume did rise a little to put emphasis on the last word.  
 **"No, I'm not letting you go, I know what Kaede did was wrong and I mean VERY wrong, but I'm not gonna let you give up on yourself, remember when I said I'm always here?"** Inuyasha began and Kagome nodded.  
With a gentle pull, he drew Kagome into him and held her, he stuffed his face against her hair and took a deep breath of her scent before speaking again.  
 **"I wasn't lying about that Kagome and this is proof that I AM here for you, I want to help you and I always keep my promises. If I can't keep it, I don't make it."**

 **"No! You don't care! No one** **cares! Why would you!? Huh? I'm just a worthless whore and I should die! I should just die! I DESERVE TO DIE!"** As Kagome cried and her voice began to rise more and more. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tighter, she tried to get away, but his arms wouldn't budge.

 **"DID YOU HEAR ME! I DESERVE TO DIE!"** She cried out again when her tactics to break free wouldn't work.

Inuyasha's heart was breaking, seeing and hearing her talk like this brought tears to his eyes. He knew she was hurting and terribly at that, but Inuyasha could also tell that Kagome was still buzzed and after what Kaede did, well that definitely didn't help either. It just fueled the fire of Kagome's hurt and upset, of her past, so yeah, she wasn't really thinking rationally. With these thoughts in mind, Inuyasha just held her and lead her to the bench that was under a cherry blossom tree.

They both took a seat under the peaceful tree, Kagome laid her head onto Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha started stroking her short hair as Kagome cried herself to sleep. With Kagome fast asleep, he carefully, without waking her, grabbed his android phone out of his back pocket and texted Sango and Miroku

 **from:Inuyasha**  
 _ **"Hey, how do you two feel about ditching this hell hole for today?"**_

 **From: Slayer**  
 **"Why? Is everything ok?"**

 _From:Monk_  
 _"What's this? Inuyasha wants to skip school? Did something happen with you, Kagome and Kaede Inuyasha?."_

 **From:Inuyasha**  
 _ **"Well let's just say Kagome and I are outside, under the Sakura tree."**_

 **From:Slayer**  
 **"Inuyasha, is Kagome Ok?"**

 **From:Inuyasha**  
 _ **"All I can tell you is that she was about to go back to your place to pack up her stuff and she said something about going back to her old rat hole place when she lived on the street, but I stopped her and she broke down so I decided we would sit under the cherry blossom tree and she cried herself to sleep on my lap."**_

 _From:Monk_  
 _"We will be right out in 5 minutes."_

 **From: Inuyasha**  
 _ **"Ok"**_

 **From:Slayer  
"Speak for yourself monk I'm leaving class now fuck that I'll be right out Inu."**

 **From:Inuyasha**  
 _ **"Ok see you soon."**_

With all that said and done, Inuyasha put his phone back into his back pocket before he continued rubbing Kagome's short, inky locks.  
Kagome started to whimper, toss and turn, that was when Inuyasha knew she was dreaming and it's a really bad dream at that. Kagome started crying, moving her legs and arms like she was fighting to get away from someone, someone like Naraku.   
_**'Damnit Kaede! This is because of her nosing around inside Kagome's mind, I have to try to calm her down.'**_ Inuyasha thought angrily until he heard Kagome sobbing out.

 **"No, please stop, it hurts."** That was when he shook her, trying to wake her up. **"Kagome, hey, wake up. Your having a bad dream."** Inuyasha tried to rouse her softly.  
 **"STOP IT! YOUR HURTING ME! NARAKU PLEASE STOP IT!"** Kagome screamed and sobbed, Inuyasha kept shaking her.  
 **"KAGOME, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"** Inuyasha was almost screaming in her face at this point, but he didn't want her to suffer from bad dreams or nightmares about that sick fuck.  
Kagome shot up so quick that she almost hit Inuyasha's forehead with her own.  
 **"Inuyasha?"** Kagome looked into his golden hues, her watering brown eyes were still looking more hazel because of the liquor in her system. Next thing Inuyasha knew was Kagome hugged him like a lifeline, sobbing. Inuyasha just held her there, rubbing her short hair and whispering words of comfort. After Kagome's tears were spent, two figures showed up in front of them. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up and saw that it was only Sango and Miroku.  
 **"Kagome, are you alright?"** Sango came running and looked at Kagome. She could see her eyes were blank still, but they looked glossy causing them to look hazel, like she's been drinking. Miroku looked too and could also tell she had been drinking. Miroku frowned, he saw Kagome as his little sister and seeing her like this made him wanna commit murder, how dare that Naraku hurt her and Inuyasha like this!  
 **"Well, let's blow this place and head out somewhere."** Sango suggested. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded their heads in agreement and then Kagome spoke up.  
 **"Can we run someplace, I wanna check on someone."**  
Everyone pretty much nodded, so Inuyasha and Kagome got up and they started walking to the place where Kagome wanted to go to.  
When they reached their destination, they could see an old abandoned house and of course it had to be located in a bad part of town.  
They all followed Kagome to the house.

 **"Welcome to my old hell hole."** She said. They were all wide eyed until Kagome yelled.

 **"YO, SOTA! GET YO ASS OUT HERE, NOW!"** Instantaneously, a guy with short black hair, wearing a black wife beater, baggy blue jeans, black socks, and you could see his black draws.

 **"Now who is calling me at this kami forsaken hour?"** He looked out the door to find himself shocked.

 **"Kagome?"**  
 **"In the flesh dumbass and what do you mean waking you up at a Kami forsaken hour, it's after 1pm, dummy."** Kagome said in her monotone voice, causing Sota's eyes to narrow slightly, why did his sister sound so upset?.  
 **"Sis, what are you doing here and you cut your hair, why?"** Sota's face became an expression of shock as he took in her appearance.  
 **"I wanted a change, but anyway, I'm here to check on Shadow."** She said in all seriousness.  
 **"Oh, well you know the drill sis, after all, he should still recognize you. I mean, you were only gone for one month."** Sota said, but he looked like he was starting to sweat. He kept rubbing the back of his neck until finally he gave a sigh as he moved to the side so that he wasn't blocking the doorway.  
Kagome nodded before yelling out.

 **"SHADOW! COME HERE BOY."** Kagome whistled. The next thing everyone knew, a big black shepherd came running and tackled Kagome, making her lose her balance. He attacked her with kisses, causing Kagome to start giggling as she pet the beloved dog.

 **"I know baby, I know! Mama missed you too, but I'm gonna be bringing you home today."** She cooed, her voice not the usual monotone it came to be.  
The black shepherd was very happy, his tail was wagging, he was licking her and Kagome could only giggle more. Sota eyed his sister for a moment, but when she didn't look at him, he coughed to get Kagome's attention. She stopped petting Shadow and looked at her big brother.  
 **"I take it that you finally found a place to stay?"** He asked with a smile.  
Kagome nodded.

 **"I'm living with Sango now."** Kagome said before gesturing to Sango.

 **"Oh I almost forgot to introduce you to everyone."** Kagome stated in her flat tone, the life from her voice leaving once again.

 **"That's,"** Kagome began as she pointed towards Sango.

 **"Of course Sango, that's Miroku and that's Inuyasha."** She said as she gestured to all of them.

 **"Everyone, this is my big brother, Sota and my dog, Shadow."** At the sound of his name, Shadow got up and started sniffing each of them. When he got to Miroku, he growled, snorted and walked to sit next to Kagome, keeping an eye on the monk. It all made Miroku a little uneasy, which caused the monk to ask.

 **"What did I do?"**  
 **"Oh nothing. Shadow just doesn't like pervs."** Kagome shrugged and looked at Shadow who was ready to defend his mama from the monk. That is, until he heard Kagome's voice.

 **"It's ok Shadow, he's trained, so you don't have to worry about him touching mommy, ok my big baby boy?"** Once again, Kagome's voice didn't seem to fall so flat when she was talking to Shadow. How could she be upset when she looked into those big blue eyes?  
Shadow looked up from her ogling face and then looked at Miroku before he snorted and scratched his ear.  
 **"Hahahaha, oh man! I swear sis, that gift of yours. Man, I wish I was blessed with it. You've always understood animals and they always understand you. I'm gonna get you Shadow's things, be right back."** With that, Sota left to get Shadow's stuff. Everyone was speechless and Kagome looked at them, getting a little annoyed when still, no one spoke.

 **"What?"** She let out. Sango was the first to ask.

 **"You can talk to animals?"** She asked.  
 **"Yeah, I can understand them. Just dogs though, oh, and sometimes cats, but dogs mostly. They can usually understand me too, why?"** Kagome asked.  
Sango puffed.

 **"Lucky! I wish I had that gift. Then I would understand Kilala."** Sango let out after she stared at Kagome for a second, trying to believe it. Miroku looked truly intrigued.

 **"I wonder if its a miko thing."** He wondered aloud. Inuyasha was just plain shocked, he couldn't help but wonder, maybe she understood him better to an extent too? Sometimes he felt like he'd known her his whole life, like he wanted to protect her from everything, like he could tell her anything…well... Almost anything. Maybe he too, understood her better than others? Kagome shrugged.

 **"I don't know. All I know is that I've had this ability since I was ten. Before my father died in a car crash the next year, he got me Shadow and that was when I learned that we could understand each other. At first, I was a little freaked, but then I started getting use to it. Shadow is pretty much the only one that was there for me when my father died and Sota was kicked out for doing drugs, so I couldn't confide in my big bro, sooo. Yeah. Oh that reminds me, yo bro, do you have any of that good shit?"** Sota came back with a big box that said 'Shadow' on it in black marker, it had his food, treats, toys, two bowls, and his leash.

 **"Good shit? Oh yeah, I still have some. I take it, it's been a bad day today?"** Sota asked while putting the box down next to Kagome.  
 **"Try days where you just want to d... Go to a happy place."** Kagome said in a monotone voice, stopping herself from saying the word 'die'. That Sota had now noticed meant that she wasn't hiding it too well. Kagome held back a sigh, why couldn't she be more resilient? Why couldn't she be better at hiding it? Sota knew about what had happened, to Kagome, back then. He was pissed that he couldn't do anything back then to protect his little sis.  
 **"Let me guess, you saw that bastard, didn't you. Tell me where you saw him!"** Sota demanded through clenched teeth, looking as if he was fixing to put his shoes on and go and kill the bastard now. Kagome just gave him that 'Drop it' glare.  
Sota sighed, he wished she would talk about it. He understood if it wasn't him, he could understand how it might be weird to tell your brother those things, but he wished she'd find solace in at least just one person. He couldn't stand to see that look in her eyes.

 **"Yeah just give me minute."** Sota said before he left to go get what his little sister wanted. Since they would have to wait, Kagome, Miroku, Sango And Inuyasha all sat down. Shadow just laid his head on Kagome's left leg and she started rubbing behind his ear, which to the shepherd's delight, made him start wagging his tail and thumping his leg.

Inuyasha was watching them with a smile on his face, she looked a lot more happy with Shadow by her side. However, that didn't mean that she couldn't still get hurt.  
 **"Here."** Sota came back out with a pack of cigarettes which were Newport menthol blues and tossed them to Kagome before he handed her a Four-Loko beer, salted watermelon flavor.  
 **"Thanks, Bro."** Kagome said before opening and setting the beer next to her. She took a cigarette out of the box before closing it and setting it down. She lit it and started inhaling and puffing the smoke out through her nose. Finally, she was relaxing.

 **"Now this is just what I needed."** She admitted and as she spoke, smoke trailed out of her mouth, with her exhale.  
Kagome looked at her friends. They were shocked, well, Miroku and Sango were not as shocked as Inuyasha. He thought he was the only one who started smoking, but Looking at Kagome smoke had him wanting one because he understood wanting to erase the tension but seeing her drinking a four loko beer had him worried, didn't she know that beer is dangerous!?  
He was about to say something until Sota spoke up.

 **"Yo sis, can you give me a square."**  
 **"Hell no, bruh this is my shit, don't you got yo own pack? Go smoke that!"** Kagome said while glaring at her big bro.  
 **"Bitch, that was my last pack that you have now, you could give me one or I could always snatch it back."** Sota threatened. Kagome groaned and opened up her pack, reluctantly making the motions to give one cigarette to Sota.

 **"I'm sorry, but did you just say you would snatch my pack back?!"** She questioned with a sort of attitude to her voice as she snapped the pack back shut.  
 **"Yes I did, so what's it gonna be sis?"** Sota glared at Kagome.  
 **"Fine, here."** She opened it back up and tossed one at him. He smirked with his victory before lighting up.

 **"I swear, you must've lost yo kami damn mind. You got me all fucked up with the snatching cause I know you would too and yo ass be out cold, no joke."** Kagome let out with annoyance at her older bro.  
 **"Awww I knew you loved me sis."** Sota brought the cig back and forth from his lips while inhaling and puffing out the smoke with a content sigh.  
 **"That's debatable."** Kagome said with a drip of sarcasm which caused Sota to choke on his smoke and he tried to snatch the pack, but Kagome was quick and slapped his hand away from the smokes.  
 **"Fucker! Trying to threaten me with snatching my pack is one thing, but actually trying to snatch it? Fucks wrong with you? You gotta death wish? You really got me all fucked up! With all that shit."** With that, Kagome popped up her one knee and rested her arm while flicking the ash from her cig periodically. She continued to take drag after drag, all the while, still talking shit.  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were just watching the two siblings talk shit to each other. They never knew that Kagome could be thuggy, but after the shit she's been through, they guessed it was only a survival skill. If you at least don't act like a thug in these parts, well, you would surely die out here. Shootings and robberies were the norm on the news here, it was never anything new.  
 **"Ummmm, what just happened?"** Sota was so confused, he'd never seen Kagome move that quick.  
 **"I think she just smacked your hand dude."** Miroku said while chuckling,  
Sango was giggling, and Inuyasha was still in too much shock to even realize what Miroku or Sota said. This is a side of Kagome that he had never seen before, proving to him that there were still things that he and the others don't know about.  
Kagome continued finishing her cigarette and took a sip out of her beer. She didn't have to work until 7:30pm, so one drink wouldn't hurt her.

 **"Kagome, since when have you smoked?"**  
 **"Since I was thirteen."** Kagome said after taking another puff of her cigarette.  
 **"But…"** Sango began.  
 **"Sango, this isn't the only thing I've done ok. But be glad that Smoking these and drinking is the only things I'm doing right now."** Kagome expressed with a sigh.  
 **"Kagome what do you mean by that?"** Miroku said, confusion was written over his face.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with an arched eyebrow and thought to himself.  
 _ **'Yeah what did she mean by that?'**_  
 **"Let's just say….Sota isn't the only one that's had problems with drugs."**  
Kagome said in a whisper but the others still heard her they went wide eyed but they decided not to question her about it, well not right now anyway but she well have to explain herself about it.  
Kagome finished her cigarette and threw it away towards the shrubs next to trash bins and then started petting Shadow until she felt what seemed like a bullet stuck inside his skin. She pushed the fur on shadow's left hip and what she saw made her see red. She gave Sango her beer and asked her to hold it. She stood up and looked at Sota and he looked up at her and he could tell she was not happy. Before he could say anything, Kagome beat him to it.  
 **"Sota! Why!? Does! Shadow! Have a bullet wound?"** Kagome said through clenched teeth, articulating every word at first as she was seething with anger.  
 **"Ummm, well, you see…"** He started, but then gulped  
 **"Spit.. It.. Out! What happened!? Why does he have A BULLET WOUND!? WHO SHOT MY BABY?"** Kagome was growling. She grabbed her bro by his shirt and yelled straight into his face.

 **"TELL ME!"** She demanded.

 **"Desker, okay. He shot Shadow with a shotgun."** Sota was terrified. He knew that Kagome loves Shadow and she will literally kill someone that hurts her baby.  
 **"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, HUH? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE HIM TO GET CHECKED ON!?.. AND GET STITCHES! BETTER YET, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? HUH?!"** Kagome screamed in her brother's face, her voice almost breaking, her eyes glistening over.  
 **"It just happened today, just before you got here, look, its not that serious. Shadow hasn't even been freaking out about it."** Sota tried to assure his raging sister. He was failing terribly.  
 **"NOT…. THAT... SERIOUS? NOT THAT SERIOUS!? SHADOW, MY BABY BOY HAD JUST BEEN SHOT AND COULD'VE DIED AND YOU TELL ME IT'S NOT THAT SERIOUS!? HE COULD GET IT INFECTED AND THEN HE'LL GET SICK OR WORSE ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR IGNORANCE OF NOT GETTING HIM TO THE VET!"** She became deadly silent for a moment before speaking again, quietly, in a whisper.

 **"If I came tomorrow, he might not even be alive… He could have been dead and you'd let me come here and find out, you wouldn't have even told me, would you have?"** Kagome's voice was dull, flat, and quiet, terrifying just about everyone in the room.

 **"Relax, it's just a dog."** said a rude male voice, Kagome turned and saw a guy with short, shaggy, blonde hair, blue eyes, his face had a scar over his right cheek, and he had a lip and eyebrow piercing. He was muscularly built, he had on no shirt so you could see his three tattoos. He had one tribal tattoo on each of his arms, and a tattoo of a white skull on the left side of his chest. He had on baggy black jeans and he was barefoot. Kagome realized it was Desker, so she dropped Sota, causing him to fall to the ground with an 'OOMPH'. She walked towards Desker, who by the way, looked Kagome up and down in a suggestive matter. He was only making things worse for himself.

 **"holy shit! Kags, is that you? fuck! You've gotten sexy, I mean you were always sexy but damn..."** Next thing he knew, he was down to the ground with a punch to the face. Kagome stood over him, her entire vibe said that she was pissed, more than pissed. She was ENRAGED.

 **"Don't fucking start bastard, give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you for SHOOTING MY SHADOW! You got a death wish!?"**  
Before Desker could say anything, Kagome gave him a swift kick to the stomach. Desker was coughing, but that didn't stop Kagome from kicking him again. Everybody was looking at Kagome. What looked like fear was held in their eyes. They didn't know how to calm her down, they understand that she was pissed, I mean, who wouldn't be? At the same time, they didn't want her to do something that she'd regret later, sometimes anger blinded you from reality.  
Sango and Inuyasha understood, because Sango has Kilala who was currently with her mother,father and her brother slaying demons in North Korea for three more months and Inuyasha had Nikki and with that nightmare he had, the one with his three ex's killing not just Kagome, but also Nikki... They would both kill anybody that did harm to their beloved fur babies.  
Sota grabbed his sister around the waist and pulled her away from Desker.

When he got Kagome away from him, Desker slowly got up and had to open that big mouth of his.

 **"Damn girl, you are pissed. When was the last time you got laid? you know, I can help you in that department. Oh, also, tell me Kags, are you still working at Goshiniks?"** Inuyasha was livid he was about to attack the prick until he heard Kagome's dog. Shadow snarled as he saw Desker walking up to his mama. With a snarl, he tackled the bastard onto the ground and started biting his arm. Everyone was shocked and what pissed Kagome off was what Desker was doing to her Shadow.  
 **"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MONGREL"** Desker started punching Shadow in the head and Kagome was fuming.  
Inuyasha was pissed, _**'HOW DARE THIS BASTARD HIT KAGOME'S DOG I'LL RIP THIS BASTARD APART!'** _ He was about to go and beat the shit out of that prick,  
then Kagome got out of Sota's hold and went to grab Shadow away from that bastard. She grabbed his collar and pulled him off Desker.  
Kagome then Kicked Desker in the face and yelled.  
 **"DON'T YOU EVER HIT MY DOG AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU!"** With that said, Kagome looked Shadow over to see that his forehead and nose was bleeding. Kagome hugged her baby as she began to cry.  
 _ **'Mama, I'm fine really.'**_ Shadow said telepathically to Kagome.  
 _ **'Your not ok Shadow and I'm gonna take you to the vet so you can get checked out, ok baby.'**_ Kagome replied  
 _ **'Fine, but can we go outside, nature calls, ya know.'** _ Shadow said.  
Kagome nodded with tears in her eyes.

 **"I'm taking Shadow outside."** Kagome grabbed her cigarettes and pocketed them. As she did, Shadow slowly got up.  
 **"You want me to join you?"** Inuyasha asked.  
 **"If you want, I don't care."** Kagome answered in her monotone voice.  
 **"Come on Shadow."** Kagome called. Shadow started walking, trying to hide the limp in his back hind leg.  
Once all three were outside, Shadow went to do his business, making sure that his human mama didn't see him limping.  
 **"I'm gonna see if Sota will take me to get Shadow looked at. After Shadow is done with his business, I swear Inuyasha, Desker must have a fucking deathwish. Nobody fucking hurts my Shadow! Fucking no one."**  
Kagome took a cigarette out, lit it and started smoking it. The look on her face as she exhaled her smoke was stuck between outrage and lachrymose. She turned her head slightly, looking at Inuyasha.  
 **"Sorry if my smoking is bothering you, I just need to calm down a little before I go back in there and fucking kill that dick."**  
 **"It's fine, in fact, ummm. I was gonna ask if I could, you know, um. Ask for one of your cigarettes… Please?"** Inuyasha asked shyly.  
Kagome looked up, into his golden eyes and with a shrug, put her cigarette in her mouth. She took out another one and handed it to Inuyasha.  
He took it with gratitude, he was actually surprised she didn't go off on him like she did on her brother.  
 **"You're probably wondering why I didn't go off on you when you asked, that's because you did 'ask'. Sota pretty much demanded that I give him one."** Kagome continued smoking her cigarette and handed Inuyasha a blue lighter that she swiped from Sota, without him knowing. Inuyasha nodded and lit his Cigarette. He inhaled and blew circles out his mouth and handed Kagome the lighter back.  
Kagome took back the lighteplaced it back into her front pocket and continued smoking her cigarette before she looked around gloomily.  
 **"Shadow may think I haven't noticed, but when he came running, when I called him, he was limping."** Kagome began to struggle with speaking, her voice was cracking.  
 **"I know that fucking bastard hurt my Shadow in more ways than one, if I had only known! I would've taken him sooner, I just know that bastard has done something else to my baby and if I find out that he did, I will kill him! Shadow is my everything, ya know?"** With all that said, Kagome started crying into Inuyasha's chest.  
 **"He could've died. Inuyasha, Shadow could've…"** Kagome was starting to sob, so Inuyasha held her. Shadow just cocked his head from one side to another, just watching the two.  
After what seemed like a few hours, Kagome finally stopped crying and got off of Inuyasha. Blushing madly, she mumbled a **"Sorry."** She took a step away from Inuyasha while refusing to look into his eyes, all the while she continued to smoke her cigarette.  
Inuyasha blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

 **"It's... fine you know I'm always here for you right?"** Inuyasha said while taking another puff of his own Cigarette.  
Kagome nodded as she took one last track and flicked her cigarette using her thumb and forefinger. Inuyasha watched it fly several feet away.  
 **"Kagome, since we're alone, I still want to know why you smelled like liquor this morning."** Inuyasha's voice was serious. Kagome looked up at him with narrowed eyes.  
 **"Thought I'd forget, huh?"** Inuyasha asked with a smirk and took a drag of the cigarette. _**'That smirk...if it's not his fluffy ears, golden sunset eyes, biceps, chiseled chest, and my kami those fucking ABS! If those don't make me weak then it's that damn smirk I mean come on kami why, why are you torturing me like this, getting me all hot and bothered with..with...with this sexy half demon...I mean come on it's not fair, YOU HEAR ME! NOT FAIR!'** _ Inuyasha's smirk had Kagome weak in the knees and wanting to faint. There was something about Inuyasha that just got her all hot and bothered. It was starting to piss her off because she didn't know why he was having such an effect on her, I mean come on, they just met yesterday and she's already feeling attracted to him. She felt like the joke was on her because she wasn't aloud to love. If she did, she'd just get hurt again.  
Yet for some reason, she felt so safe, so complete when she was near Inuyasha. Then, on top of that, for some reason, whenever Naraku is near or even mentioned, the hanyou's eyes became clouded with anger, pain, and… Fear? Inuyasha also made the comment on how he didn't like being human, but what half demon does? It just seemed like, when compared to other half demons Kagome had known, Inuyasha REALLY didn't like being human. She figured something had happened to him, but it couldn't be that bad… Could it? Maybe just maybe, she could get him to open up. Oh, who was she kidding, if she couldn't open up, what makes her think Inuyasha would open up to her? Again, they just met yesterday, so yeah.  
Kagome looked away with a sigh of annoyance before speaking in her monotone voice.  
 **"I was at least hoping you would."** Kagome huffed out before sighing.  
Inuyasha stood there finishing his cigarette dropping it to the ground and stepping on it with his shoe he then looked at Kagome with his arms crossed over his chest.

 **"Tell me, please, Kagome, I will not judge you nor will I Ever judge you. I just want to know why."** Inuyasha spoke in his most gentle, the softest voice he could.  
 **"Why do you wanna know so much, huh?"** Kagome looked at Inuyasha with dead hazel brown eyes.  
Inuyasha was looking at Kagome with adoring eyes  
 _ **'My kami, Kagome is gorgeous not just her body but just her in general...And Naraku...that fucking bastard just used her like a kami damn sextoy...and Koga also...grrr when I get my claws on those bastards I'll rip them apart! But..with Naraku can I….?'**_  
Inuyasha shook his head when he heard Kagome call his name he then said.  
 **"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't hear ya."**  
 **"Well no duh, of course you didn't hear me well actually make that you couldn't hear me when your zoned out like that, so as I was asking you why do you wanna know why I smelt like liquor so much?"**  
Kagome asked, irritation laced in her voice.  
 **"Why? Because I'm your friend and as a friend I'm worried about you, Kagome like I said, you can always talk to me and I'll always listen, I want to help protect you… If you let me."** Inuyasha rubbed the back of his fingers against her face and Kagome leant into his touch. She was in heaven, his touch was heaven. Maybe… Just maybe, she could open up to him.  
 **"WHAT THE FUCK SOTA GET OFF MAN!"**

 **(A/n: Ok I'm gonna stop here, remember to read and review my beta. I worked really hard on this chapter.( good reviews only, some good advice, some good ideas) NO FLAMES. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON GUYS. But either way, on a side note, yes I know Sota is Kagome's little brother, but this is a fanfiction, hints the word 'FANFICTION!' where you can let your imagination run free. So yeah, other than that, see ya next time.**

 *****IMPORTANT NOTE: FOUR LOKO IS A VERY DANGEROUS BEER I NEVER TRIED IT BUT I KNEW SOMEONE WHO HAD TRIED IT AND HE SAID IT IS SOOOO STRONG THAT ITS LIKE A FRICKEN ALCOHOLIC ENERGY DRINK WELL NO SHIT IT FUCKING ALSO HAS CAFFEINE IN IT. IT IS BANNED IN 21 COUNTRIES AND 49 STATES BUT SURPRISINGLY ITS NOT BANNED IN SOME PARTS OF MICHIGAN BUT I DID GET MY INFORMATION FROM THE INTERNET SO I COULD BE WRONG. THE ONLY WAY TO ACTUALLY GET THEM IS ONLINE. BUT YOU CAN GO LOOK IT UP ON THERE WIKI IF YOU WANT wiki/Four Loko*****  



End file.
